Alvin Seville VS The World
by Snoopmunk121
Summary: Alvin Seville was just your average teenage chipmunk that recently got out of depression after a terrible break up 4 months ago. Until one day he meets a beautiful chipette at a friends party. But he must fight for her in order to date her. Will he succeed or die trying? Read to find out more. OC's selected. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1: Awesome Little Life

_**HEY GUYS, THIS IS BBMALMAL11 AND THIS IS ACTUALLY MY VERY FIRST ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS FIC. I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT. AND YES I LIKE AATC AND SCOTT PILGRIM. IT'S PARTIALLY RELATED TO THE SAME DEAL. BUT IN THIS ONE THEY'VE NEVER MET THE CHIPETTES AND THEY'RE ALL IN THEIR TEENAGE YEARS. THERE IS PARTIAL VIDEO GAME REFERENCES AND IDENTITY NAME TAGS. IT'S JUST A RANDOM IDEA I HAD WALTZING AROUND IN MY MIND. SOME OC. AND THE BOYS HAVE GROWN OVER THE PAST FEW YEARS TO THE POINT AS THEY ARE IN THE CARTOONS. THIS IS THE CGI VERSION. PLEASE NO HATING.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Awesome Little Life**_

"Alvin come on. We need to rehearse." yelled Simon Seville the blue clad chipmunk and first younger brother from the living room.

"I'm coming_. _I'm coming." shouted our main protagonist and red clad chipmunk, Alvin Seville as he came running down the steps with an annoyed look.

**NAME: ALVIN SEVILLE**

**AGE: 16 YEARS OLD**

**STATUS: ANNOYED AT HIS BROTHER**

**RATING: SUPER-COOL**

* * *

**NAME 2: SIMON SEVILLE**

**AGE: 15 YEARS OLD**

**RATING: SMART**

**STATUS: SAME DEAL TOWARDS ALVIN**

"Jeez Alvin, what took you so long." Simon asked.

"I couldn't find my guitar pic."

"You could have just played with your paws."

"Right. Like a cool munk like myself wants to end up with blisters on these beautiful paws? No way bro."

"Oh brother." Simon said placing a paw on his forehead. "Fine. C'mon Theodore's waiting in the garage."

Alvin and Simon both went through the kitchen and headed towards the entrance that lead to the garage which was where they would most likely have band rehearsal. In fact it was technically the only place they _could_ have band rehearsal. Considering the many facts that:

1) Simon uses the basement for lab experiments.

2) There's practically any room in the living room.

3) Their bedroom is small and junky enough. (At least Alvin's side is practically)

4) The back/front yard would be filled with crazy fans in like 2 minutes. Plus no outlets.

5) Dave doesn't have to worry about the large amount of noise while he's busy in his bedroom writing songs for the boys.

And he only uses the garage when his car was messed up. So the car would mainly be outside on the curb in front of the garage door just in case.

As the red and blue clad chipmunks entered they saw their younger and a bit chubbier green clad brother Theodore already setting up his drum-set.

**NAME: THEODORE SEVILLE**

**AGE: 14 YEARS OLD**

**STATUS: SETTING UP FOR BAND PRACTICE**

**RATING: HE'S ADORABLE (I'LL GIVE YOU THAT)**

Simon walked over to the corner rear of the garage and grabbed his guitar case and walked back over to his brothers. Alvin walked over to the front right corner of the garage and grabbed his guitar bag that was next to the large toolbox that belonged to Dave and walked back to Simon and Theodore. Simon took out a green 6 string guitar and wrapped the strap over his shoulders. He lifted up his guitar bag and unzipped the first small pocket and dug his hand inside it until he finally found his blue guitar pic and threw his guitar bag to the side.

Alvin gently placed his guitar bag onto the ground and unzipped it revealing his red clad Rickenbacker 4003 Fireglo bass guitar that glistened in the sunlight that came from the garage windows.

"Helloooo gorgeous." Alvin said admiring his guitar.

He picked it up and placed the strap over his shoulders and placed one arm through the strap. He dug his paw into his pocket and pulled out his red guitar pic.

"Okay, so what song should we play first?" Theodore asked.

"How about 'Glad You Came' by The Wanted?" Suggested Alvin.

Simon and Theodore both nodded in agreement but there was only one thing that crossed their minds.

"We don't have a piano, Alvin." Simon reminded. "And Dave said he 'doesn't want to be disturbed'.

"Don't worry. I got it." Alvin said with a smirk and unwrapping the guitar from his shoulders and gently placing it against the wall. "Be right back."

"Where are you going, Alvin?" Theodore asked confused.

"To get a little friend of mine."

Simon and Theodore both looked at each other in confusion as Alvin walked back into the house.

Simon went back to finishing his preparation for band practice by plugging in his medium sized guitar amp.

After inserting the guitar chord in his guitar and turning on the amp, Simon began playing random notes while Theodore was laying his head on his folded arms on the 'Floor' Tom of his drum set.

"Simon, I'm worried about Alvin a little." Theodore said.

"I know. 5 days ago he was a zombie." Simon recalled. "And now look at him. He's feeling a lot better since his big 'You know what' with 'You know who.'"

"You mean Cha-"

But before he could finish, Simon quickly stopped playing his random notes and forced his paws onto his mouth.

"Don't even mention her name, Theo. Just the slightest mention of her name will make him break down for sure." Simon warned removing his paws from Theodore's mouth.

And then suddenly Alvin walked through the garage door with an iPod touch in his hand along with a mini cube stereo. **  
**

"What are you guys talking about?" Alvin asked with a smile.

"Nothing." Both Simon and Theodore said with fake smiles.

Alvin began to grow suspicious at Simon and Theodore but then just shrugged it off and went over to the tool table and placed his mini cube on the table and inserted the iPod inside the input that was on top of the mini cube.

"Alvin, what exactly are you doing?" Simon asked confusingly.

"I downloaded the instrumental for 'Glad You Came'."

"When did you do that?"

"Um, I'd rather not talk about it."

Simon already knew that Alvin had most notably downloaded the song during his depression. So apparently it wasn't very secretive to him neither was it to Theodore, nor Dave.

Alvin proceeded to preparing his iPod Touch by pressing on the search menu for the instrumental and as soon as he found it, he took it with him and went back to make sure that he was ready by setting up his own medium sized bass guitar amplifier and plugging it in the outlet and then installing the guitar chord inside the output. He wrapped the guitar strap over his shoulder once again and pulled the guitar pic back out of his pocket.

"Alright guys you ready?" Alvin asked confidentially. He looked at Simon and he nodded. Then he looked at Theodore who also nodded.

Alvin placed the mini cube on a wooden piece of cardboard right next to him and pressed the play button. He went into his position and shouted,

"WE ARE THE CHIPMUNKS! ONE..."

Simon went into his position while Theodore was clashing his drumsticks together joining Alvin's countdown.

"TWO...THREE...FOUR!"

And then the piano solo began to to play as Alvin began to sing,

_"The sun goes down,_

_The stars come out,_

_And all that counts,_

_Is here and now,_

_My universe...will never be the same,_

_I'm glad you came (came)..._

And then Alvin, Simon, and Theodore began to play their instruments.

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me,_

_You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me,_

_And I decided you look well on me, well on me,_

_So let's go somewhere where no-one else can see,_

_You and me,_

_Turn the lights out now,_

_Now I'll take you by the hand,_

_Hand you another drink,_

_Drink it if you can,_

_Can you spend a little time,_

_Time is slipping away,_

_Away from us so stay,_

_Stay with me I can make,_

_Make you glad you came,_

_(Altogether)_

_The sun goes down,_

_The stars come out,_

_And all that counts,_

_Is here and now,_

_My universe,_

_Will never be the same,_

_(Alvin)_

_I'm glad you came,_

_I'm glad you came,_

And then they just played more of the instrumental. And then suddenly, Dave Seville their adoptive father came in on them while they were playing the song.

**NAME: DAVE SEVILLE**

**ALVIN, SIMON, AND THEODORE'S ADOPTIVE FATHER**

**STATUS: WATCHING THE BOYS PLAY**

"ALVIN!" he called. But the music was too loud and Alvin didn't hear him.

"ALVIN!" A little louder this time, but no avail.

"AAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLVIIIIIINN N!" Way louder this time. This time the boys flinched and stopped playing and brought their attention to Dave as Alvin quickly pressed the stop button.

"Hi Dave." They all greeted.

"Hi boys." He greeted back. "Alvin, your friend Zack is on the phone for you."

Dave handed the phone to Alvin and thanked Dave as he placed the phone to his right ear.

"Hello?" Alvin greeted.

_"Yo Al', It's Zack."_

"Uh...hey."

_"Jeez man, how you been? You haven't returned any of my calls in what 4 months? more?"_

"4 months? Really?"

_"Yeah, man. Yo I heard what happened between you and Cha-"_

"NO, NO! Please don't mention her name." Alvin quickly shouted which startled Zack over the phone with Theodore and Simon doing the same.

_"Uhhh, sorry."_

"It's okay. Sorry I just got out of depression. I haven't been right since then."

_"It's okay man. So anyway I'm throwing a party tonight and I was wondering if you and your brothers could come through or something. I mean it's up to you."_

"Uh...sure. I guess we could try and make it."

_"Cool man. Be here at 5:00pm."_

"Okay. Um what time is it?" _  
_

_"3 o'clock."_

_"_Okay. See you then."

_"Peace."_

That being said, Alvin hung up the phone and looked back at his brothers with a frown instead of a 4 second ago smile.

"So what did Zack want?" Theodore asked.

"He said he was having a party. He wants us to come." Alvin announced.

"So are we going?" Simon asked.

"Whatever." Alvin said now glumly closing his eyes and collapsing face first onto the ground.

Simon and Theodore looked at each other and then looked back at their now broken down brother.

* * *

(5:00)

Alvin, Simon, and Theodore arrived to Zack's party and so far there were only like 4 people already there, counting Alvin and his brothers. Since it was Spring and it was a little hot outside, Alvin came dressed in his red t-shirt with his usual signature golden 'A' along with some blue jeans and his red hat. Simon came dressed in his regular blue t-shirt with a pair of brown khakis. And Theodore came in dressed in his green t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. And they all wore tennis shoes.

"Hey Alvin. Glad you could make it." Zack said with sheer excitement.

* * *

Zack is a 16 year old chipmunk that came from a forest in New York 7 years ago. He soon moved to California after his tree was cut down and ended up alone and hopping onto the rear of a bus that set a destination for California. After he moved to California he grew frightened seeing that he had no where to go and was completely lost in the cold. That was until he found a nice warm window that had a warm temperature and he went to get cozy. And then suddenly the window opened revealing a 25 year old looking woman with glasses named Annabelle watching the sleeping 9 year old chipmunk. She couldn't but feel so sorry for him that she carefully lifted him up into her arms and, she took him in and came to a sheer adoration to him and decided to claimed herself as his adoptive mother and take him in. 2 weeks later he one day hung outside and saw 3 other chipmunks walking on the sidewalk chatting with each other. One wearing a red sweater with a signature 'A' on it and a red hat. The others were wearing blue and green sweaters. And the green munk was a little chubbier than the other 2. He thought he was the only chipmunk in the neighborhood but it turned out he was wrong. That was when he decided to walk over and talk to them and he asked their names.

_"I'm Simon, the smart one." The blue clad chipmunk said. "He's Alvin..."_

_"The awesomest one." The red clad chipmunk finished._

_"And I'm Theodore." The green clad chipmunk said._

_"Please to meet you. I'm Zack." Zack greeted. "The toughest one."_

They all shared laughs and that was when Zack became best friends with the chipmunks.

* * *

"Yeah. No problem." Alvin said still frowning.

"Err...Is he alright?" Zack asked directly to Simon.

"He's fine, he's just down after you called. I should've told you to never mention _her_ name anymore in front of him."

"So he's been like that for 4 straight months?"

"5 if he's still like that on Monday."

"Hey, I'm right _here_." Alvin reminded angrily. "I'm not deaf."

"Sorry." Both Simon and Zack apologized.

Alvin trudged pass both of them and then plopped up onto the couch and lied his entire face onto the pillow.

"Should we talk to him?" Theodore asked concerned for his older brother.

"Unless you want to wait another 4 months? Than yes." Simon answered.

Simon, Theodore, and Zack all walked up to Alvin's plopped down body and Zack and Simon sat on the right side of the orange couch while Theodore sat on the floor since Alvin was taking up the rest of the space.

"Alvin?" Zack called. But Alvin didn't answer neither did he move his body.

"Look man, I didn't know you were so broken down after your big 'you know what.' should I call it that, Si?

"It's best you should." Simon answered.

"Right. So anyway, don't you think this whole depression thing has gone long enough?"

Alvin just shook his head in the pillow but still didn't raise his head.

Zack then looked at Simon and shrugged.

"Alvin, this is ridiculous, school is practically almost over and you haven't gone for 4 months. All you did was just stay home and watch TV and play video games. And you thought that was the only way to get out of your depression? Dave couldn't even cheer you up."

Alvin once again didn't say anything but nodded under the pillow.

"Alvin, you need to move on. It's over. Someday you'll meet the right girl for you who will never leave you or hurt you." Simon said with a little confidence.

It seemed as though Simon's words have gotten to Alvin because after that Alvin started to lift his head and glanced at Simon. But still he had a depressed expression.

"Alvin, this whole depressed thing has gone long enough. You were so happy this morning. But now look at you. You're back in depression. Could you at least try and get over it again and smile for the rest of the party? Y'know for your brothers and our long-time best friend?"

Apparently, Simon's words finally helped and Alvin lifted his head back up and smiled a little.

"Alright. I'll try." Alvin gave in standing back on his feet.

"Good." Simon said relieved while Theodore and Zack sighed as well. "Now could you at least try and enjoy this party?"

"Simon, I'm the king of partying."

Simon rolled his eyes but couldn't help but smile at his now back to normal brother. He patted him on the back.

"Good to have you back big bro." Simon fessed up.

_(2 1/2 hours later)_

Zack's house was totally wild and halfway filled with party crazed teenagers. Alvin and Zack were playing one on one in Mortal Kombat 9. Simon was obviously playing checkers with himself. And Theodore was at the snack table eating up most of the snacks.

**_"FINISH HIM!"_ **shouted the TV referring to Alvin's character Baraka. Alvin did a series of different button pressings and movement controls until a fading music played in the background as it began to grow dark. And then Zack, Alvin and some other teens watched as Baraka made his next attack.

_**"SLING!"**_

_**"AAAaaagghhh!"**_

_**"SLING!...SLLLIIIIIINNNG!"**_

_**"Baraka Wins,**_** FATALITY!"**

"Boo Yah!" Alvin exclaimed in victory. "That's what I'm talkin' about. Don't hate the player hate the game."

"Yo, that's got be like the 10th time in a row you beat me, man." Zack listed to Alvin.

"10? That's a new record. The crowd goes crazy *cheering noise*."

"Whatever man. Wanna go again?"

"Actually, I have to go to the bathroom. Be right back."

With that Alvin landed down from the couch and headed towards the bathroom. He walked or hopped up the stairs and when he finally reached the top he ran straight for the bathroom. He finally reached the entrance reached his arm upwards, turned the golden doorknob and quickly ran inside to *ahem* do his business.

About 5 minutes later, Alvin came out of the bathroom whistling some random tune and wiping his paws on his t-shirt. He then started to feel a little thirsty so he headed towards the cooler, or struggled to get their seeing that he had to get pass the teenagers that were 3 times his size.

He managed to reach the kitchen and headed towards the cooler and opened it and grabbed a Coke 'Zero'. He opened the sealing pin and took a quick sip. He walked pass Simon and yet again he was still playing checkers with himself.

_"And he's telling_ me_ to have fun?" _He thought to himself with a smirk.

Then he walked back towards Zack's destination until he stopped when he was halfway there. He just stood stiff as a billboard with his mouth partially open while he was starring at something or someone. Everything started to go dark to himself in the background. He was looking at the most beautiful looking chipette. She had ice-blue eyes, a blonde pony-tail in the back of her head, she had a nice pink nose, and needless to say to Alvin, she was the most beautiful female chipette he's ever seen. She was wearing a pink long sleeved button up shirt and blue jeans and pink shoes. Right now, she was just standing against the wall holding a pepsi can watching as everyone else was enjoying themselves and not noticing the love-struck chipmunk staring at her.

Alvin began squeezing his still full soda can, not caring that it began spilling from the sides and was staining the carpet or his shoes. His mind was literally blown away at her. He started to forget almost everything that was happening around him. He continuously stared at her for a few more seconds until he felt something tap him on his back.

"Alvin? Alvin. AAAALLVIIN!"

Alvin quickly jumped out of his trance and saw that Simon was looking at him concerned.

"Alvin are you okay?" Simon asked.

"Yeah I just uh...I uh, I gotta go." Alvin said quickly walking away from Simon and towards the pink clad chipette.

Simon just watched his brother in confusion but shrugged and went back to his game of checkers.

Alvin slowly walked towards the pink chipette and started to feel a little squeamish as he got closer. He leaned against the wall and slowly shimmied towards her looking away from her thinking it would make it easier to walk towards her...it didn't. He still had a case of the butterflies.

_"Okay, you can do this, Seville. Just play it cool."_ He thought to himself. It took him about 15 seconds more as he continued to shimmy towards the pink chipette. And then he felt the side of his arm hit something soft. He turned his head around and his eyes went wide seeing that his arm was pushed against the pink clad chipettes arm. He looked upwards and saw that she was looking directly at him confusingly.

"Uh...can I help you?" she asked him.

Alvin made a silent gasp and smiled at her nervously.

"Uh...hi." Alvin said.

"Hi." she said raising an eyebrow. _'Come on, Seville you can do this. Say something nice.'_

He looked down at her shoes and that gave him an idea.

"I uh...like your shoes." Alvin commented.

_'Did he just compliment my shoes?'_ The chipette thought. Her shoes were just random tennis shoes. Though she had to admit they did look pretty good. "Uh...thanks?"

Alvin blushed at this and just ridiculously asked:

"Um is it hot in here?" he said taking off his hat to look as if he was hot under his head and placing it on the floor.

The pink chipette narrowed her eyebrows and stared at him for a few seconds as he did the same. They both quickly looked away from each other both blushing that lasted a few seconds more in complete silence until Alvin broke it.

"I'll leave you alone forever now." He said walking away, not caring about leaving his hat.

"Thanks." she said not looking at him.

And with that he walked away from her looking down.

_'Nice going, Romeo.'_ Alvin thought disappointed.

And then he stalked her until she left the party with something in her paws.

(To be continued)

* * *

_**YEP! SO ANYWAY THAT'S CHAPTER 1 SO FAR. I'LL HAVE CHAPTER 2 UPLOADED ASAP. UNTIL THEN, SEE YA WHEN I SEE YA, PEACE.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected Surprise

_**HEY GUYS IT'S ME. AND OVERALL THIS STORY GOT PRETTY GOOD REALLY FAST. THANKS. SO ANYWAY WHEN WE LAST LEFT OFF, OUR PROTAGONIST ALVIN SEVILLE CAME OUT OF A 4 MONTH DEPRESSION AND THEN WENT BACK AND CAME OUT AGAIN. LATER AT A FRIENDS PARTY HE MEETS OR SORT OF ACTS STUPIDLY AROUND A FEMALE CHIPETTE. EMBARRASSED HE WALKED AWAY AND STALKED HER. LET'S SEE WHAT HAPPENS**_** NEXT.**

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Unexpected Surprise  
_**

Alvin quickly rushed towards his best friend Zack after about half an hour of stalking the now notably 'Girl of his dreams'.

"Zack!" He shouted which startled Zack.

"Jeez man, that took forever. What did you eat?" Zack joked but remained confused.

"Who is she?" Alvin asked ignoring the last question.

"Who is who?"

"That beautiful chipette." Alvin answered with a sigh of love.

"You mean that pink one?"

"You know her? Who is she? Tell me now." He pleaded desperately and pulling Zack's collar from his orange t-shirt.

"Calm down, man. Her names Brittany Miller."

"Brittany Miller. The most beautiful name I've ever heard."

Zack continuously stared at his love-struck best friend confusingly but then told more about her.

"Yeah. She just moved here from New York like a month ago. I met her 3 weeks ago. What you like her or something?"

"What else do you know?" Alvin exclaimed ignoring another one of Zack's questions.

"She told me she just got out of a break-up, man. That's all I know." Zack said.

"SHE DID?" Alvin shouted loudly with a large grin.

"Yes man. Could you let go of me now?" Zack pleaded referring to Alvin still gripping onto his shirt.

"Oh sorry." Alvin apologized letting go of his grip.

"It's okay. Anyway, you wanna play another round? I've been practicing."

"Sure. Let's go."

And then Alvin ran back to the sofa and grabbed the X-box 360 controller. Alvin went back to playing against his best friend but hardly concentrated seeing that his mind was racing with thoughts about that beautiful pink clad chipette known as Brittany Miller. His head was so very filled of pictures of her. Her pretty blue eyes, her blond pony-tail and other stuff. In fact, you could say that it was helping him a little. It was if the day restarted and gave Alvin a better and more brighter experience as if there were birds singing loving tweets to him. As if that was actually happening. He completely forgot about the whole break up thing but he wasn't fully removed from the thought. But one way it didn't help him was that it was negatively effecting his pro-gaming strategies. Zack won almost 3 rounds in a row just because of it.

_(30 minutes later)_

Alvin, Simon, and Theodore were walking back home. Simon and Theodore chatting about random stuff from the party. While Alvin was completely dozed off looking into space. Simon and Theodore quickly took notice as to why Alvin hasn't said a word neither showed eye-contact to them since they left the party. But what really confused them the most was he was missing his hat. He hardly ever leaves his hat.

"Alvin are you okay?" Theodore asked.

"Huh? What? Oh yeah, I'm fine." Alvin lied with a fake smile.

Simon wasn't buying it. So he decided to ask a question.

"Alvin, are you sure? You haven't said a word since we left. Is something bothering you?"

"I said I'm fine, Simon." Alvin answered a little irritated and then dozed back off into space.

"Oh yeah? Than where's your hat?"

Alvin didn't respond neither did he listen to this, seeing that he was already back into his trance. Simon just angrily glared at his brother for ignoring him, but had no other choice but to just wait to talk to him about what's bothering him when they get home.

* * *

The boys finally reached their home 10 minutes later and seeing that it was only 9:00pm and it was Friday, they decided to spend a little extra time staying awake. Except for Alvin, who went straight into his and his brothers bedroom and ignored the greeting from Dave and closed the door as he entered.

Dave was really confused. Usually on weekends Alvin would always be the energetic and the non-tired one and would usually stay up all night and fall asleep in the middle of the next day. He heard a *click* on the door that gave a conclusion that he locked the door. Dave began to get worried for his eldest 'son'. He wondered what was now bothering him this time. He thought he was over the whole 'break up' event seeing that he saw him smiling earlier. He walked over to the bedroom door and turned the doorknob but no avail.

_'Yep it's definitely locked.'_ Dave thought.

He knocked on the door.

"Alvin?" he called but no answer.

"Alvin, is something wrong?" And this time he answered.

_"No Dave. Every things fine. I'm just tired."_

Were his ears deceiving him? His son 'Alvin Seville' was actually tired...and on a Friday. Which was his most favorite of days. Counting Saturday. Now he knew something was definitely wrong with him. His tone even gave it away.

What could it be that was bothering him? He thought if either Simon or Theodore knew what was wrong with him. He headed downstairs where he saw Theodore and Simon watching TV in the living room.

"Hi boys." He greeted softly.

"Hey Dave." They both said.

He sat next to them on the left cushion and looked at both of them.

"So, how was the party?"

"It was great." Theodore complimented.

"Very astounding in my opinion." Simon said.

"Good, good. Hey what about Alvin? Did he have fun?"

"He did when we were at the party. But when we left, he was acting strange." Theodore back-tracked.

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you 2 about." Dave told them. "Did something happen to him? He claims that he's feeling fine but I'm not buying any of it."

"I don't know. I was actually going to talk to him anyway." Simon advised.

"Well good luck getting in. He locked the door."

"Don't worry. I've made the proper solution for that." Simon said taking out a pin out of his pocket.

He jumped off of the couch and headed upstairs towards his and his brothers' bedroom. When he reached the door, he knocked hard enough to make sure Alvin heard him.

"Alvin, open up." Simon ordered. "I wanna talk to you."

_"I don't wanna talk right now, Si." _Alvin replied from behind the door.

"C'mon Al' I just want to talk."

This time Alvin did not answer him. Simon began to grow aggravated and took the baby pin out of his pocket once again. He made a little adjustment by bending the pointy end and made sure it was pointing upwards. He poked the sharp point with his finger and aimed the nail at the insertion for the lock. He quickly shoved the nail inside of the lock and began moving it in different directions. He kept moving the pin around until he finally heard a *click* inside the lock.

_'Ha. Gotcha.' _he thought with an evil smirk.

He placed the pin back into his pocket and slowly opened the door.

"Alvin?" he called out. But there was no answer.

The door was fully open and it revealed that their bedroom was halfway dark. He walked inside and headed towards his brothers side of the room which was mostly the messy side of the room. The room may have been dark but it wasn't dark enough for him to not see his eldest brother laying down on the bed with his hands over his head and his knees bent upward while he stared at the ceiling with a sad and disappointed look.

Even though Simon was able to get inside the room, Alvin still didn't even share a passing glance or a single flinch or any other sign of movement.

Simon walked over to Alvin and plopped down onto the bed with a loud 'THWUMP' but still Alvin didn't look at him.

"Alvin, what's wrong?" Simon asked concerned for him.

But Alvin didn't answer for he was still dozed off. Simon just sighed and spoke again.

"Alvin, snap out of it. Just tell me what's bothering you." Simon pleaded. "You can't still be depressed about the break-up. I'm sure there's something else that's bothering you. Just tell me."

Alvin just sighed and finally looked at Simon with a glare.

"You really want to know?" Alvin asked suspiciously.

"Yes. I just need to know why you've been acting like this since the party."

"Okay, the truth is...I was in lo...lo..." He stuttered. It had been so long since he last said the L-word and the last time he said it was to _'her'._

Simon began to grow confused to this, but then realized that he was trying to say the L-word. Which was completely shocking for him.

"You were in love?" Simon finished for him.

Alvin stopped his stuttering and placed his head in his hands.

"Yes. Okay? I admit it. I was in l-l-l love. I didn't want to talk about it because I embarrassed myself."

Simon grew wide-eyed to this. Not only because his brother admitted his failure, but the fact that he was in love...again. But with who?

"In love with who?"

"Brittany Miller." Alvin replied sadly.

Simon didn't exactly know who Brittany Miller was, but he was familiar with the name since he only remembered part of what only Zack told him the day he met her. But then there was one part of the explanation that confused Simon.

"What do you mean you embarrassed yourself?"

Alvin told Simon everything from beginning to end about how he met Brittany Miller and how he made a fool out of himself by asking 'Is it hot in here?' and how he took off his hat and how he ended up stalking her for half an hour.

"Speaking of which, where's your hat?" Simon asked.

Alvin grew wide-eyed to this.

"My hat! I must've left it." Alvin replied freaked out.

"Alvin, calm down. I'm sure you left it at Zack's house. We'll look for it tomorrow." Simon said relaxing his brother.

"You're right. I should calm down. Sorry Si' I just...I just haven't been been in love with another girl in so long that...it's just bothering me." Alvin explained.

"It's okay, Alvin. But look on the bright side. At least you're moving on."

Alvin smiled at his first younger brother and sat up from his pillow.

"So, are you going to enjoy your weekend, or just sit in here and mourn all night?"

"I think I'll choose the first one." Alvin replied.

Simon and Alvin jumped down from Alvin's bed and headed out the entrance of the bedroom and walked downstairs to the living room. Once down there, Dave had asked Alvin why he was acting strange and explained partially everything. Except he had trouble explaining a certain part.

"So the truth Dave is...I was in lo...lo..." Alvin stuttered again but Simon finished for him.

"He was in love, Dave."

Dave was shocked. He had no idea his eldest 'son' was already in love again. And after 4 months of depression. He couldn't help but smile and give Alvin a thumbs up.

"I'm proud of you, Alvin. You were so upset about Cha-" Dave tried to speak but was interrupted by Alvin.

"Yes. Yes I was, wasn't I? That's all over now, Dave."

"Well...okay then. Go ahead and watch TV. If you need me I'll be upstairs. Okay?" Dave said.

"Yes Dave." All 3 of the boys responded.

* * *

_(The Next_ _Morning 9:00 am)_

Alvin woke up halfway to a familiar smell that came from the kitchen.

"BOYS, BREAKFAST IS READY!" Dave announced from the kitchen.

"COMING, DAVE!" which only came from Simon and Theodore. Alvin on the other hand stayed in bed and was getting ready to fall back asleep.

"Alvin, come on. Dave made breakfast." Theodore reminded.

"I'm not hungry." Alvin tiredly replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Theo'."

Theodore just stared at his tired brother and then walked away following Simon towards the kitchen.

"Theodore, where is Alvin?" Simon asked as they were walking down the stairs.

"He said he wasn't hungry, so he fell back asleep."

"Figures. I told him not to stay up til' 3." Simon said rolling his eyes.

"Well, that's Alvin for you. So what can we do?"

Simon and Theodore walked inside the kitchen and Theodore's mouth was watering from the smell and sight of golden brown toaster waffles and eggs.

"Morning boys." Dave greeted removing his apron from his waist and hanging it on the hangar.

"Morning Dave." which only came from 2 of his 'sons' instead of 3.

Dave looked at both Simon and Theodore and raised an eyebrow.

"Where's Alvin?"

"Well apparently, he stayed up late..._again,_ so he said he wasn't hungry and then he fell back asleep." Simon explained.

Dave sighed at this. It wasn't the first time he was told Alvin was asleep late. Dave would usually do his catchphrase of yelling out his name like he normally does to wake him up, but Alvin would always end up falling asleep later in the day. So Dave just decided to let this one slide...again and placed Alvin's breakfast in the fridge. Then he remembered some other times he stayed up late and ended up waking up in the afternoon.

So now just in case Dave decided to make Alvin's lunch as well. He went into the cabinet and pulled out a jar of peanut butter and some potato bread. Along with a family sized bag of sour cream and onion chips. He pulled out a paper plate from next to the microwave and placed it right in front of him. He went into the fridge and pulled out a jar of grape jelly. He pulled out a butter knife and opened the lid on the peanut butter. He placed 2 pieces of bread on the paper plate and spread the peanut butter on one piece of bread and spread the jelly on the other. He placed the 2 pieces of bread together and then unrolled the large bag of chips. He leaned the bag of chips to the left and poured out some of the chips onto the plate next to the sandwich. He finished pouring the chips and rolled it back together and placed it back in the cabinet. He pulled a napkin out out of the napkin bag and placed the napkin on top of Alvin's lunch. He picked up and placed placed the plate in the fridge next to Alvin's breakfast.

"Okay that takes care of that." Dave said to himself.

Then he brought his attention to Simon and Theodore, who were now eating their breakfast.

"That reminds me today, boys. We've got to go run some errands today." Dave told the boys who looked up at him. "So after breakfast I want you both to wash up and get dressed, okay?"

"What about Alvin?" Theodore asked.

"I have a feeling he's not gonna be very interested. Besides he probably could use a good sleep for once. So just let him rest."

"Shouldn't we tell him?" Simon said.

"I'll leave a note for him for when he wakes up."

Simon and Theodore both nodded in agreement and went back to eating their breakfast. The boys finished eating their breakfast a few minutes later and both did what Dave told them to do. Theodore was the first to shower and then Simon and both got dressed in their usual colored clothing. But both had to be careful when one of them went into their bedroom, seeing that Alvin was still fast asleep. Both wearing blue jeans along with their outfits.

Dave went into his bedroom and headed towards his dresser. He opened the dresser and dug around for a piece of paper and pen. He finally pulled out a piece of paper and a red ink pen and placed both of them on the top of the dresser. He opened the lid from the pen and began to write the letter that said,

_Alvin,_

_Went out to run some errands with your brothers, be back soon. Call me if you need anything._

_-Dave_

_P.S. Breakfast and lunch is in the fridge if you get hungry._

He folded the note and wrote 'Alvin' on the front of the folded paper, headed back downstairs, went into the kitchen and placed the note on the kitchen table for when Alvin walks in when he wakes up.

"Simon, Theodore, let's go." Dave called.

"Coming." Simon and Theodore both shouted coming downstairs.

Dave opened the door allowing them to walk outside right pass him and to the car. He closed the door right behind him and left the house with Simon and Theodore.

_Okay now's the time for us to check on our friend__ Alvin_

* * *

Alvin was outside walking along the sidewalk that was lead towards his house. How he got there was beyond him. He took a quick look at himself and saw that he was in the same clothes he was in last night. But there was something oddly strange about his body. His entire body was faded, which made it possible for him see right through him which was confusing. He looked away from his body and continued walking along towards his house. He finally reached his house and saw Dave and his brothers stepping into the car and they didn't even notice him. He made a run for it.

"Dave, wait up!" He shouted, but no answer from neither Dave, nor his brothers. By the time he was halfway even towards him, they were already in the car.

He ran as fast as he could, but Dave had already started the car and drove off the curb and turned.

"WAIT!" He shouted reaching the rear of the car reaching his hand out. But by the time he could touch the car, Dave had already drove off, causing Alvin to cover his eyes from the steam that came from the rear end wheel of the car. Alvin uncovered his eyes and saw that Dave's car was far away from him.

_'He forgot me?'_ He thought staring at the car until it turned the next corner, no longer allowing Alvin to see it.

Alvin grew even more confused then he was earlier. First, he discovers that he's outside. Then, a discovery of his faded body. And now his 'father' and brothers are acting as if he wasn't there. Something was totally off to him. He didn't know what else to do but just head back inside the house. He turned around and headed towards the front porch. But before he could take the first step, something or someone caught his attention. He looked ahead of him and saw a pink blur walking right towards him.

Alvin squinted his eyes to get a better look and his eyes went wide as saucers as he knew exactly who it was. It was the beautiful chipette from last night. Brittany Miller.

**NAME: BRITTANY MILLER**

**AGE: UNKNOWN**

**STATUS: WHAT THE?**

**OCCUPATION: ALVIN'S NEW 'GIRL OF HIS DREAMS' **

Alvin stood there completely frozen on the sidewalk and just watched as she was getting closer.

_'Oh no. It's her. She's coming right towards me. What do I do?_

Alvin tried to move, but due to sheer fear and love-struck emotions, he couldn't do anything but stand completely as stiff as a board.

She was only a few feet away from him. But she wasn't even looking at him, but directly at his house. But that didn't shake him from out of his love trance. He clenched his eyes and arched his shoulders and hoped she wouldn't see him.

A few seconds later, he would've heard her say 'hi' or a 'Are you okay?' from her by now. But he didn't hear a single word from her. He opened his eyes and saw she was no longer in front of him anymore. He looked around for her and then his eyes grew wider than before because at that exact moment, he saw that she was walking up the stairs of his front porch.

He watched as she walked towards her front door, unbeknownst to him, due to his idiotic fear of love, she was holding something in her right paw.

"Hey!" he shouted to her and then,

* * *

He woke up shouting "Hey!" again after experiencing a dream that was actually happening in real life. He looked around and saw that he was back in his bedroom under his blankets, and saw his body was no longer faded anymore.

_'I was dreaming?"_

He quickly shook out of his thoughts seeing that the whole experience seemed real that he decided to check if it was real. He jumped out of his bed and landed on the carpet floor. He looked at himself again and saw that he really _was_ in the same clothes he wore last night but that didn't matter to him. He dashed towards the entrance door to his bedroom and swiftly opened it and ran out into the hallway. He headed towards the stairs and hopped onto the railing (which was his way of quickly getting downstairs) and slid down to the living room. When he reached the bottom of the railing he hopped down onto the floor and ran straight to the front door. He reached the front door, grabbed the doorknob and with one swift turn he opened the door really fast revealing the morning sunlight. As soon as he fully slammed the door open, he heard the _**"DING**** DONG"**_ that came directly from Dave's doorbell while a shocked face was shown on a certain pink clad chipette wearing a pink t-shirt with no sleeves and a light pink skirt, and the same shoes she wore at the party.

Alvin's eyes were wide as they were in his dream, not only because his dream was real, but that the 'girl of his dreams' was actually standing on his doorstep. The 2 chipmunks just stared at each other in complete silence until the pink clad chipmink broke the silence.

"Um...are you Alvin Seville?" She asked.

"Uh-huh." Alvin replied staring at her love-struck.

And then, she lifted up her paw that was the same one that had something in his dream.

"You left this at the party, last night." She said handing him his red hat.

Alvin reverted his gaze to the hat and grabbed it from her hand. And then he tossed it behind him and astonishingly it landed on the railing at a great angle and then he looked back at her.

"Uh...thank you." He thanked. "...You're Brittany Miller, right?"

"Yep, that's me. Why?"

"Uhh...nothing." Alvin replied nervously. "It's just that I was having a dream and I saw you coming to my front door. Is that weird?"

Brittany just looked at him confusingly. He actually had a dream and he saw her in it? That really _was_ kinda weird.

"Yeah, that actually is kinda weird." She answered.

"So, um...uh...ho-how did you know where I lived?" Alvin stuttered. He wanted to ask her out even though he just met her but he couldn't. She was just so beautiful to him, that it was simply impossible for him to ask her out.

"Uhh...your hat has a note and an address on the inside."

"What? It does?" He completely forgot about writing that note inside his hat. He knew it would help sooner or later.

_Alvin's note in his hat:_

_This hat belongs to Alvin Seville. If found, please return to Alvin Seville. _

**(I have no idea what his address is, but it's there)**

"Yes it does, actually."

"Oh."

And then there was another round of complete silence. But Alvin couldn't hold in his own words. He tried to hold it in, but he couldn't resist. And then, he burst.

"Do you wanna go out sometime?" He blurted out.

"What?" Brittany exclaimed completely shocked and surprised.

"I mean like uh...do you wanna hang out sometime? You know like uh...get to know each other, because like...you're the new kid in town. I mean I've lived here a while but, there are some reasons...for you to hang out with me." Alvin persuaded entirely nervous.

Brittany just stared at him really shocked. She literally didn't see this coming. She hasn't known this boy for over 5 minutes and already he's asked her out. It was really unexpected.

"You want me to hang out with you?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"I mean...if that's cool with you."

"Sure. How about tonight? Is tonight okay for you?"

Alvin's eyes grew wide at this.

_'YES! SHE SAID YES!" _he thought to himself jovially with a grin.

"Yeah, tonight's okay with me." He answered with a smile. "So um...6 o'clock?"

"Okay." she agreed with a flirtatious smile. "See you tonight."

With that Brittany walked away from Alvin's front porch and Alvin slowly closed the door still looking at her until the door was entirely closed. He slowly turned around and began hopping up and down like crazy and began cheering for himself.

"WOOOOO-HOOOOOO!" He shouted with pure happiness. He couldn't believe it. He managed to ask out the 'girl of his dreams' and she actually said yes. His heart was pounding really fast out of pure-love. It's as if the world had gotten more brighter for him. It was a dream-come-true. It was officially the best day of his life.

His pure excitement soon ended when he started to feel his stomach rumble.

_'Hm...gettin kinda hungry.'_ he thought.

He walked inside the kitchen and brought his attention to a small note on the kitchen table that said 'Alvin' on the front. He picked it up and unfolded the letter. It was from Dave. And just as it read as Dave wrote it earlier,

_Alvin,_

_Went out to run some __errands with your brothers, be back soon. Call me if you need anything._

_-Dave_

_P.S. Breakfast and lunch is in the fridge if you get hungry. _

Alvin placed the note in his pants pocket and went over to the fridge. He opened it up and like Dave said, his breakfast and lunch were both sitting there. He pulled out the plate of toaster waffles and eggs and it felt a little cold. He went over to the microwave and looked at the clock. It read it was only 9:45. So he had a lot of time before his big date. He opened the microwave and placed his breakfast inside the microwave and set it for 1:30. As soon as he finished that he went over and sat at the kitchen table and began daydreaming about what his date will be like.

To be continued...

* * *

_**OHH! ALVIN YOU LUCKY CHIPMUNK. SO ANYWAY THAT'S CHAPTER 2 FOR YA. WE'LL GET TO READ ABOUT ALVIN AND HIS BIG DATE WITH BRITTANY AS SOON AS CHAPTER 3 IS UP. PLEASE REVIEW. UNTIL THEN, SEE YA WHEN I SEE YA. PEACE.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Big Date

_**WASSUP EVERYBODY. I'D LIKE TO THANK THE LARGE AMOUNT OF VIEWERS AND THE OVERALL REVIEWS SENT TO ME. SPECIAL THANKS TO**_

_**-alvinandbrittany4ever**_

_**-chipmunksforlife**_

_**-MusicIsMyPassion**_

_**-And everyone else who sent their anxious reviews.**_

_**SO ANYWAY WHEN WE LAST LEFT OFF, OUR FRIEND ALVIN SEVILLE WAS FEELING DOWN IN THE DUMPS AFTER MEETING BRITTANY MILLER. BUT AFTER SOME ENCOURAGING WORDS FROM HIS BROTHER SIMON, HE STARTED FEELING BETTER. THE NEXT DAY HE ENDED UP HAVING A DREAM THAT WAS REALLY HAPPENING AND SAW BRITTANY HEADED FOR HIS HOUSE. YOU PROBABLY KNOW THE REST, SO LET'S GET ON WITH THE CHAPTER.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Big Date**_

Alvin had finished eating his breakfast a few minutes later and decided that even though it was still morning, he decided to go get ready for his date. He went upstairs and headed towards his bedroom. He opened the door and brought his attention to his side of the room. And obviously, it was a mess. There were dirty clothes lying in a dirty pile, there were 15 soda cans on his dresser, and old non-usable batteries from his video game controllers on the bottom part of his bed. Needless to say his side of the room was totally messy. In fact his side has been like that since the first day of his depression. He didn't want Brittany to think he was a total slob. That is 'if' they become a couple.

That last thought really got to Alvin because in the few seconds that followed, Alvin dozed off into space once again, daydreaming about him and Brittany as a couple. He thought about him and her holding hands while they both walked through the school hallways. He thought about him and her going on more dates while talking about other stuff that came to their minds. He even thought about him and her making out whenever they had their alone time. But the thought that really got to him was having a future with her. He thought about him and her a few years later when they were grown up, they were happily married, living in a big house and raising a family.

_'Whoa,whoa whoa. What am I thinking? I just met this girl." _Alvin thought shaking the thought out of his head. _'I mean I know I'm going to be a grown up in 2 years but, should I be thinking about that right now? I mean we're not even dating...yet.'_

He shook the thoughts about his future with Brittany out of his head and brought his attention back to his daily chores before his big date. He thought he would start with the dirty clothes and then all garbage that was around his bed. He walked to the pile of dirty clothes and carefully picked them all up, careful not to drop them. He walked back out of his bedroom and headed downstairs, through the living room and towards the basement, that was not only Simon's lab, but also the laundry room.

He slowly walked down the steps and carefully walked pass Simon's lab set, seeing that most of the time Alvin would sometimes be the cause of the backfired test explosions leading to an angry Simon Seville. He finally made it pass the laboratory and walked towards the dryer. He dropped all the clothes and placed them all next to the washing machine. And walked back to the dryer where he saw the box of 'Hefty: Unscented Odor Block'. He reached up and grabbed the box and pulled out the stretchy garbage bag. He placed the box back on top of the dryer and headed back upstairs to his bedroom.

Once to his room, he opened the garbage bag and started to gather all the empty soda cans from his dresser and slid them all into the garbage bag. And now came the no longer usable batteries from his x-box controllers. Some of them were sprawled on the bottom of his comforter. The rest of them were already lying on the floor next to his bed. There had to be like 20 or 30 of them. He first started with the ones on his bed by grabbing all the double 'A's one at a time and tossing them all into the garbage bag with the empty soda cans. When he finished, he picked up the last bit of batteries that were sprawled next to his bed and did the same thing.

He soon finished and tied up the garbage bag using the red string things and threw it over his shoulder. He walked back out his bedroom door, headed downstairs and went into the kitchen and placed the trash-bag next to the trash can.

_'Alright, that takes care of that.' _Alvin thought to himself, pleased.

He headed back upstairs and decided to take a shower. He went into his bedroom, unclothed himself and grabbed his red towel that was hung up on the closet door. And headed into the bathroom.

_(5 minutes in the shower later)_

Alvin went into his bedroom and went over to his dresser. He dug around into his dresser and grabbed a pair of boxers. He removed the towel and placed it on his bed. He lifted up one foot and pulled them upwards now allowing him to lift his other leg. He fully pulled the boxers onto his waist and then dug around some more in his dresser and grabbed a white undershirt. He put on the undershirt and went over to his and his brothers' closet. His side was on the left, Simon's was in the middle and Theodore's was on the right. And literally all their shirts were the same colors as the ones they all usually wear.

Alvin dug into his side of the closet and wanted to look good and clean for his big date. So he obviously grabbed another one of his red t-shirts with his signature 'A' on it and put it on over his under-shirt. He went back to his dresser and opened the bottom drawer where his pants usually are. He grabbed a pair of sky blue jeans and pulled them out of the drawer. He put them on and then grabbed his tennis shoes from under his bed. He put them on and brought his attention to his small alarm clock and the time was already 12:05pm. Only 6 hours until his date. Alvin didn't really have anything else to do, so he headed back downstairs and went over to the 60 inch flat screen TV and turned on the X-box 360.

He grabbed the controller from on top of the 360 and walked over to the couch and plopped onto it with a loud 'THWUMP'.

After 1 hour and 20 minutes of playing 'Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3' Alvin started feeling his stomach growl. He was getting kind of hungry. He remembered in the letter that Dave gave him, said that his lunch was already in the fridge. He paused the game while in the middle of shooting enemy soldiers, and went over into the kitchen and to the fridge. He opened the fridge and brought his attention the the paper plate with the napkin on top of it. He grabbed it and pulled it out of the fridge, closed the door and headed towards the kitchen table. He took a seat and removed the napkin from the plate and saw his P.B. and J. and his potato chips. The way he liked it.

After a few minutes of finishing his lunch, he threw his plate in the trash and went back to playing video games' in the living room.

Alvin looked away from the game and looked at the clock on the wall. His eyes grew large as he saw what time it was.

"3:30?" He shouted aloud to himself. He couldn't believe it. Only 3 and a half hours until his date. He still had a lot of time, but it only felt like he was on the game for 30 minutes. That was very confusing. And then Alvin remembered hearing some words that he heard from Dave, that he didn't exactly listen to,

_"Time flies when playing video games, Alvin."_

Suddenly, he heard the front door open which brought his attention as he saw Dave, Simon and Theodore walking inside with some groceries.

_'Speak of the devil.' _Alvin thought referring to his brothers' and 'fathers' arrival.

"Well hello there, sleepyhead." Dave joked to Alvin while Simon and Theodore went into the kitchen.

Alvin rolled his eyes and just waved at his adoptive father and went back to playing video games.

Dave just walked into the kitchen so that he could put away the groceries. Simon and Theodore soon came out of the kitchen and both sat on the couch, both on the opposite sides of Alvin and watched him play the game.

Simon then started sniffing something. It smelled kind of familiar to him. It smelled like flower's and rose-pedals'. It kind of almost smelled like..._'Dave's cologne.' _Simon began to sniff out where the smell came from as if it was next to him. He smelled right next to him and it turns out the smell was coming directly from Alvin.

"Alvin?" Simon called.

"What?" Alvin answered still looking at the TV.

"Are you wearing Dave's cologne?"

"Yes. Why?"

Simon grew confused. Why would Alvin be wearing Dave's cologne for no reason? Sure Alvin's the one who likes to seem cool and everything, but wearing his dads cologne was just too confusing.

"Because you know how Dave feels when-" Simon tried to remind Alvin until he interrupted.

"Speaking of Dave..." Alvin said pausing the game and hopping off the couch and heading into the kitchen where Dave was putting away the groceries.

Simon and Theodore watched as their brother walked away from them and made confused looks.

"Uh...Theodore?" Simon called out. "Was that weird to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"How Alvin is acting strange and wearing Dave's cologne? He never wears Dave's cologne." Simon recalled looking at Theodore.

"I guess." Theodore answered.

"C'mon let's follow him."

With that being said, Simon and Theodore hopped off the couch and followed Alvin to the doorway of the kitchen. They stopped and watched as Alvin walked towards Dave.

"Hey Dave?" Alvin called.

Dave stopped putting away cans' of beans and soup and looked at Alvin.

"Yes, Alvin?" Dave replied.

"Um, remember in your note when you said to let you know if I needed anything?"

"Yes, why?"

Alvin put his hands behind his back.

"Well I was wondering if I could...have some money."

"What for?" Dave asked until a thought had hit him before he could answer. "Wait Alvin, if this is so you can buy another new video game again, it's not happening."

"No Dave, that's not exactly the reason why I'm asking."

Dave raised an eyebrow and looked at him questioningly. "Well than what exactly _is _the reason?"

Alvin grew nervous to this. He grew afraid of what Dave's reaction would be. But he just decided to let it all out. Unbeknownst to him, his brothers were still watching and listening to every word of this.

"Well Dave I um...kind of...sort of...have a date tonight and I wanted to know if you could loan me some money."

Dave grew shocked at this. His eldest son actually had a date tonight. It was really surprising. He looked at his son and smiled. Even his brothers' had wide eyed faces from behind.

"That's great Alvin." Dave complimented.

"Thanks Dave. So can I have some money?"

"Sure. How much do you need."

"Uhh...35 dollars?"

Dave placed his hand into his pocket and dug around until he pulled out his wallet and opened it. He pulled out a 20 dollar bill, then a 10 and a 5, and gave the money to Alvin.

"Thanks Dave." Alvin said with a large smile and walked away.

And then, Dave started sniffing that same smell as Simon did and brought his attention to Alvin.

"Alvin, are you wearing my cologne?" Dave asked Alvin with a glare.

"Uh...no?" Alvin responded nervously.

"Alvin?"

"Oh come on Dave, I just didn't want to smell bad for my date."

"Alvin...?"

"Can't you show some dignity for your son, Dave?" Alvin persuaded.

"AAAAALVIIIIIIIIIINNNNN!"

_(2 and a half hours later)_

"Good luck, Alvin." Shouted Theodore in confidence.

"Have fun on your date." Shouted Simon.

"Thanks guys, See ya."

Alvin looked up and saw that the sky was beginning to turn gray.

_'Oh no, not now' _Alvin thought with anger and nervousness.

"Here Alvin." Shouted Dave from behind tossing him his red jacket.

Alvin smiled as he caught the jacket, put it on and waved to his brothers' and father and walked off to his big date.

"Oh, ALVIN." Dave called.

"Yes Dave?"

"I almost forgot to tell you, we have a concert tomorrow at the 'Limousine Lincoln' at 8 o'clock. Don't forget."

"I won't Dave."

* * *

_(6 o'clock.)_

Alvin had arrived just in time to the park that was where he would take a guess to see if that's where she would arrive. He walked up the large amount of steps that lead to the old playground he and his brothers' used to play in when they were younger. And surprisingly she was actually there, leaning at the top of the railing waiting for his arrival. She was wearing a pink and white striped t-shirt, a hot pink skirt with a pair of purple pants and yellow leg-warmers. Alvin grew a nervous smile but just decided to play it cool.

"Why are you just standing there?" He asked her catching her attention.

"I'm like waiting on you, silly." Brittany replied with a smile.

Alvin continued to stare at her beauty. It was inevitable to even try and not stare. He shook his head out of his stare and broke the silence.

"I'm sorry, I just thought you were too cool to be here on time."

"Hm. Well you thought wrong." She joked.

Alvin finished walking up the stairs and she joined him and they both went on a little stroll around the park.

"So uh...what do you wanna do? Like you wanna go to the arcade? Or maybe we could go get some pizza or-" Alvin tried to list until Brittany interrupted.

"We could go to the movies."

Alvin nodded in agreement and they headed towards the same stairs that they came from. They soon found themselves downstairs from the park and walked along the sidewalk towards the movie theater in silence. Until Alvin spoke up.

"So uh...how'd you end up in L.A.?" Alvin asked.

"Well um...me and my sisters had moved here and Marco always said that L.A. was one of the great cities so..." Brittany explained.

Alvin didn't like the mention of a guy named Marco, so he couldn't help but ask,

"Was Marco your boyfriend?"

"He was...but I dumped him. Would you mind if we not talk about him?" She responded with a frown.

Alvin sighed in relief and responded.

"Oh, it's so not interesting to me."

"So anyway, what about you?" she asked. "Like did you have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah but, we broke up 4 months ago. I haven't seen or talked to her since then." Alvin answered with a sad look which Brittany quickly noticed.

"Hey, I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

"Hm? Oh yeah I'm fine. I just...got out of depression a couple days ago and I haven't been right since then." Alvin explained looking directly at her.

"It's okay. How about we not talk about old relationships for the rest of the night?" She asked.

"That sounds okay with me." He answered with a smile.

About 20 minutes later the gray clouds began to get darker but Alvin and Brittany managed to make it to the movie theaters.

"So what movie do you wanna see?" Alvin asked.

"Um, I guess we could see that movie right there." Brittany replied pointing to one of the movies.

"Chronicle? You want to see that?"

"Yeah, I know that's kind of weird but-"

"Weird? Are you kidding? I love that movie." Alvin interrupted.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"So, are we going to see it?" Brittany asked.

"Of course."

Alvin went up to the ticket booth and brought the 2 tickets for him and Brittany.

They went into the movie theater and Alvin insisted on buying some popcorn and soda pop. So that's exactly what he did. They then went into the section and went inside to watch the movie.

During the first 30 minutes of the movie, Alvin continued to glance at Brittany, and this time when he saw her, she was beginning to shiver.

"Hey, you okay?" Alvin said as quietly as possible.

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just kinda cold in here." She answered.

An idea soon came into Alvin's head and he began to take off his jacket. He fully pulled the jacket off his body and passed it over to Brittany.

"Here, you can borrow this." Alvin insisted.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Of course. I don't want a cute girl like you to catch a cold."

Brittany blushed at this and took the jacket from Alvin's grasp. She put it over her shoulders and moved her arms inside. She snuggled into the jacket and thanked Alvin. Alvin continued looking at her for a few short seconds and then went back to watching the movie.

Alvin grabbed for some popcorn in the box that he held in his lap and shoved it into his mouth. He passed the popcorn over to Brittany and she only grabbed a few pieces. He moved the popcorn back over his lap and grabbed a few more pieces. He did it once again, but this time his hand had hit something soft. He looked down at the soft object and it looked like a paw. His eyes began to grow wide when he realized it was Brittany's paw. They both looked at each other and quickly moved their paws away but not before blushing at one another. Brittany made a small and quiet giggle and went back to watching the movie.

After the movie, Alvin and Brittany both came out of the movie theater and saw that it was raining really hard.

"So what do you wanna do now?" Alvin asked.

"I think we could just go to my place. And just y'know spend the rest of the date there."

Alvin made a shocked look on his face and made a large smile. Brittany quickly took notice.

"I don't mean like that, pervert." she joked.

"Right sorry...Wait. Did you say this was a date?"

"Did I?" Brittany said raising an eyebrow. Alvin just nodded.

"Slipped the tongue." She re-trailed. "Anyway the nights not over yet. Come on."

Alvin followed Brittany to her house for an hour until they finally arrived to a big white house with a nice looking garden. Brittany and Alvin both walked to the front door and since Brittany was still wearing Alvin's jacket, she pulled her arm into the jacket and went into the pocket of her skirt. She dug around her pocket until she finally found the keys' to her house. She pushed her arm back into the sleeve of Alvin's jacket and pushed her pink house key into the lock.

She heard a *click* that came from her front door and opened it. Alvin and Brittany quickly ran inside the house away from the heavy rainstorm and as they arrived, they saw that they were both soaking wet. Their clothes were pouring down tiny waterfalls and their furs' were completely soaked. They both couldn't help but laugh at this and walked further inside the house.

Brittany's house looked kinda nice to him actually. There was a orange living room with a 50 inch flat screen TV and a large orange-ish brown couch. Right next to the living room was the kitchen. And then there was the dining room. And upstairs was obviously the bedrooms and bathroom.

"This is a nice house." Alvin complimented.

"Thanks." Brittany said. "GIRL'S I'M HOME!"

And then Alvin heard fast footsteps coming from upstairs. Alvin listened to the noises until he saw 2 other chipettes come running down the stairs. One of them was a purple clad chipette with another ponytail almost like Brittany's but her hair was longer and she wore glasses almost like Simon's. The other was a small chubby green chipette with 2 ponytails in the back of her head.

"Hi Brittany" said the female green clad chipette.

"Hi Eleanor."

Both the purple and green chipettes brought their attention to Alvin as he just stood there smiling.

"H-Hi there." Said the shy purple clad chipette.

Alvin just waved at them.

"Oh, girls this is Alvin." Brittany introduced. "Alvin, these are my sisters' Jeanette and Eleanor."

"Hey." Alvin greeted.

"Brittany, may we talk to you for a minute?" Called the green clad chipette.

"Uh...okay." Brittany replied. "Alvin could you excuse me for a moment?"

"No problem."

With that Brittany followed her sisters' into the kitchen and Alvin just headed into the living room and sat on the couch.

Alvin could hear whispering from the kitchen, but didn't want to eavesdrop on their sisterly conversation. So he decided to just leave it alone.

A few minutes later, Brittany came into the living room where she saw Alvin sitting there doing nothing. Eleanor and Jeanette went back upstairs into their own respectable rooms.

"Hey, sorry about that." Brittany apologized. "My sisters' are sometimes like that when I bring someone over."

"I know how you feel." Alvin agreed.

Brittany sat next to him on the couch and grabbed the remote from next to her that was on the dresser and turned on the TV.

"Hey, do you want to order a pizza? My treat." Alvin asked.

"Sure." Brittany answered. Alvin grabbed the phone right next to him and dialed the number for the pizza place. He ordered the pizza and hung up when he finished.

Brittany glanced over to Alvin and saw he was beginning to shiver, harder than she did at the movie theater.

"Hey, you're shivering." Brittany warned Alvin.

"Hm? Oh no I'm fine." Alvin tried to deny with a fake smile.

"Do you want your jacket back?"

"No thanks. You need it more than I do."

Brittany didn't want to see him suffer from being so cold and she decided to do something about it.

"Here, let me get you a blanket." She said standing up from the couch.

"That would actually be...awesome." Alvin said.

She walked away from Alvin and went into the hallway as Alvin watched her. Alvin heard her head upstairs and took a guess that she was going to get the blanket from her bedroom.

Suddenly, Alvin heard a knock coming from the front door and knew that it was probably the pizza-man. He stood up from the couch and walked over to the front door. He opened the door and saw the pizza guy holding one large pizza. Alvin took the pizza from him and paid him. Alvin closed the door as the pizza-man walked away, and headed into the kitchen. He placed the pizza onto the counter and went back to the hallway. He might as well tell Brittany, so he went through the hallway and headed upstairs to where her room was. When he reached the top of the stairs, he saw 4 different doors. He saw 3 doors were opened a crack. He went to get a better look and could see the insides had different shades of color. The last 2 were the same colors as Brittany's sisters'. The first on the left was purple and the other on the right was green. He looked at the first door and saw it was also opened a crack. He saw the wall on the inside was painted pink. It's official that it was Brittany's room.

Alvin walked over to the bedroom and slowly opened the door.

"Brittany, the pizza's-" But he stopped and made wide eyes and a soft gasp as he saw her.

Brittany looked behind her and saw Alvin looking at her in her _bra._ This made her make wide eyes as well.

"Alvin, I'm changing." She shouted.

"AAAA! Sorry, I'm just a little cold and I came to let you know the pizzas here." Alvin explained covering his eyes.

Alvin just kept his eyes covered the entire time until he felt something grasp onto him.

"Here does that help?" which came from Brittany's voice.

"That's kinda cozy. What is it?" He asked removing his hands from his eyes and saw Brittany looking at him, with a seductive smile. Alvin was completely shocked. The 'girl of his dreams' was right in front of him, grasping onto his back. And she was actually giving him a certain smile.

"Ooookay." Alvin said nervously quiet.

Alvin just stared into her ice-blue eyes as she did to him starring at his golden brown eyes. They both made blushes at each other and began to move their faces close to each other. They both slowly began closing their eyes as they continued to move their faces towards each other. Finally, their lips touched one another and they both just gasped when they found themselves in a passionate kiss.

Alvin felt as though he was in heaven. He felt as though sparks began to shoot in the air while his heart pounded with over sized love-sickness. He moved his hands onto her waist and continued to kiss her. Her lips felt so soft to him. It was like a fluffy pillow coming from the heavens. It's as though the world really _has _gone brighter for him. His mind was totally removed from his big break-up.

Brittany felt a soft spark flicker into her heart. It was pounding so hard that it practically wanted to jump out of her. She was actually making out with a boy chipmunk that she doesn't even know well. But she didn't care about that. She's never felt so ecstatic. She could feel her nose twitch a little and smell Alvin's body and smelled flowers and rose-pedals. The smell made her almost melt and it started to turn her on a little.

They both broke off the kiss and opened their eyes and stared at each other.

"Were you just going to bring that blanket from your bed?" Alvin asked softly.

"Mmhm." Brittany replied.

"Well...maybe we should both get under it. I mean...since we're so cold." Alvin suggested.

"Okay." Brittany agreed. She then decided to change the subject. "Wait...what about our pizza?"

Alvin thought about it for a brief second and came to a decision.

"We can...not have pizza."

That being said, Alvin and Brittany walked over to her bed and pulled the blanket back a little. Alvin stood back up and took off his shirt, while Brittany had pulled down her skirt, revealing her white panties. Alvin just stared at her for a few seconds while Brittany stared at his nicely toned abs. Alvin crawled onto the bed and laid on his back. Brittany crawled on the bed next and pulled the blanket over their bodies and Brittany went back to kissing Alvin passionately.**  
**

Brittany sat up on all 4's with an arched back, making Alvin sit up but he continued kissing her. Alvin then brought his grasp to Brittany's back and Brittany brought her grasp over Alvin's neck. They stayed like this for over 5 minutes until Alvin pulled her back down as he landed on his back again as their tongues continued wrestling for dominance. The kiss for both of them was breathtaking that it was impossible for both of them to let go. Brittany then brought her hands to Alvin's pants which made Alvin open his eyes and break the kiss.

"I-I don't think we should Brittany." Alvin said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we're only 16 and we shouldn't be doing this." Alvin persuaded.

"I'm 15. My birthdays not for another few weeks."

"That's what makes it worse. We aren't ready for this yet. And I think we should...stop and wait a while."

Brittany looked down and bit her lip. "You're probably right Alvin. We should stop."

Brittany removed herself from on top of Alvin and laid down next to him. Alvin looked out her window and saw that it was raining harder than earlier, added with some thunder. And it looked like it was nighttime.

Alvin looked back at Brittany and she gave him a smile.

"Hey don't worry. You can sleep here tonight. I'm not gonna send you home in a rainstorm." She said.

"That's cool. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Brittany said silently and giving him another full kiss on the lips.

"Oh, my brothers' and I have a concert tomorrow. Maybe you and your sisters' could come?" Alvin advised.

"No problem."

They both wrapped their arms around each other and fell asleep. Alvin in his mind, thought that was the best date he has ever been on.

(To be Continued)

* * *

_**SO THAT'S CHAPTER 3 FOR YA. HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. LOOK'S LIKE ALVIN AND BRITTANY ARE ON THE START OF A NEW RELATIONSHIP. CHAPTER 4 IS GONNA HAVE A SHOCKING SURPRISE IN STORE FOR ALVIN. UNTIL THEN, SEE YA WHEN I SEE YA. PEACE.**_


	4. Chapter 4: The Concert

_**YO YO YO YO! IT'S YOUR HOST BBMALMAL11 HERE TO SEND YOU ANOTHER EPIC CHAPTER OF 'ALVIN SEVILLE VS THE WORLD'. SO SOME OF YOU MIGHT THINK THIS IS A CLOSE REFERENCE TO SCOTT PILGRIM. WELL IT'S CLOSE, I CAN TELL YOU THAT. BUT GET THIS, THERE'S NO KNIVES CHAU IN THIS ONE. SORRY ABOUT THAT. HERE'S CHAPTER 4 FOR YA. *CHEER OF EXCITEMENT*. AND THANKS FOR ALL THOSE AWESOME REVIEWS.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Concert Day**__**  
**_

The next morning, Alvin woke up with Brittany still fast asleep in his arms. He looked at her and made a cheerful smile. He leaned in and kissed her forehead, making her wake up in the process. She opened her eyes and gave Alvin a tired smile.

"Morning gorgeous." Alvin greeted.

"Morning." She greeted back.

Alvin locked his lips onto hers and she did the same. They let go of the kiss and Alvin looked at the alarm clock right behind her. It was 7:15 in the morning. Then he looked back at Brittany.

"I should probably be getting home now." He told her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. My dads probably worried sick."

"Okay." Brittany agreed. "I'll meet you at your house at 6."

"Sure thing. See you tonight." A thought then came into Alvin's head. "Wait, can I get your number?"

Brittany sat up from her bed and opened a door from her nightstand right next to her. She pulled out a pink piece of paper and a black pen and wrote her phone number on it. She passed it to Alvin and he made a cheerful smile even with the seven X's under the numbers.

"Wow, girls number."

"Now I need your number." Brittany said handing him another small pink piece of paper.

"Sure thing."

Alvin took the paper and pen from Brittany's paw and wrote down his number for her and passed it to Brittany.

Alvin sat up from the bed, leaned in for another kiss and went to put his shirt, jacket and shoes back on. He walked out of the bedroom and headed back downstairs and out the front door. Apparently when he stepped out, it was still raining. He walked into the ongoing rainstorm and walked his way toward his house.

Alvin arrived at his house and pulled his keys' out of his pants pocket. He inserted the keys' into the lock and turned it until he heard a *click* that came from the doorknob. He opened the door and walked inside. He knew Dave was definitely furious at him by now. He was always furious when Alvin was out late. But being out for a whole night? Well,

_"3,...2,...1" _

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLVIIIIIIII IIIIIIIINNNNN!" He heard Dave scream from the kitchen.

_'Just my luck' _Alvin thought.

_(Moments Later after what felt like years of being yelled at by Dave) _

Alvin walked out of the kitchen holding his head as if he had a headache, and went into the living room where he saw Simon and Theodore watching television. Theodore was the first to spot Alvin.

"Hi Alvin, how was the date?" He asked with a smile.

"It was the best one I've ever been to." He said with a hint of 'love'.

"Wow, it really must've been great." Simon said. "Wait...you didn't..."

Alvin looked at Simon confusingly until he figured out what he was referring to ask him.

"No Simon. We didn't do that at all. We almost did but we stopped. And then I ended up spending the night." Alvin explained a little irritated.

"Yeah...sure."

"So anyway, shouldn't we get started on band rehearsal? We only have until tonight." Theodore advised.

"Yeah, sure. Just as soon as I go dry off and take a shower." Alvin said referring to him being soaking wet from the rain.

Alvin headed upstairs to his bedroom and opened the door and closed it once inside. He stripped from his damp clothing and grabbed his red towel and headed into the bathroom.

_(6 minutes later) _

Alvin came out of the bathroom and walked back into his bedroom and quickly got dressed. Alvin then headed back downstairs and went through the kitchen, no longer with a furious Dave Seville and went through the entrance of the garage. Alvin grabbed his guitar from right next to him and plugged it in to the amp that was already plugged in to the garage outlet.

"So, what song should we sing tonight?" Theodore asked.

"Maybe we should sing '_How to Love'. _Alvin suggested.

"Alvin, that song has explicit lyrics."

"Don't worry, Simon I know the whole clean version by heart."

Simon rolled his eyes and just nodded in agreement. Simon went into his ready position, as did Alvin and Theodore and Alvin began his countdown.

"We are the 'CHIPMUNKS'. ONE...TWO...THREE...FOUR!,

_(4 minutes and 10 seconds of rehearsing later) _

Alvin, Simon, and Theodore walked into the kitchen and saw that their lunch was already on the table.

"Hi boys', lunch is ready." Dave said.

"Thanks Dave." They all said and walked over to the kitchen table and ate their lunch.

After that, Alvin went into the living room and turned on the 360, seeing that it was only 1:30. Simon and Theodore just joined him. After about 4-5 hours of playing 'Rayman Origins' a sudden *KNOCK KNOCK* had came from the front door, which totally startled the boys and made them pause the game.

"I'll get it." Alvin said, and jumping off of the couch. He walked over to the front door and grabbed the doorknob, turned it and opened the door. And standing at the doorstep were Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor wearing the same clothes as they do in the movies.

"Hi there, Mr. Rock star." Brittany greeted.

"Hey there yourself." Alvin replied before giving Brittany a small peck on the lips.

"Can we come in?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah sure, c'mon in."

Alvin stepped to the side allowing Brittany and her sisters' to enter into the house. They all took a quick look around (well Jeanette and Eleanor more or less) and then they headed into the living room. Eleanor and Jeanette both quickly stood frozen as they entered the first few steps into the living room. Brittany quickly took notice to this and looked at them confusingly. She waved her paws in front of Jeanette's face first, but she didn't even glance at her older sister. She then waved her paw in front of Eleanor's face but same result. She then looked at the direction that they were both staring at and saw that they were staring at Simon and Theodore. Simon and Theodore looked in their direction and both made wide eyes and sat completely frozen as well as they too were looking at the 2 chipettes'.

Theodore was looking directly at Eleanor, as she was doing to him. To him she was the most beautiful chipette he's ever seen.

_'Wow...she's like a beautiful green gumdrop.' _He thought in his mind with a full amount of love.

Theodore felt his nose begin to twitch and then he sighed and felt his eyes close a little.

Eleanor looked directly at Theodore and to her, she was completely love-struck as Theodore was to her. He was the cutest chipmunk she thought she's ever seen. In fact, he's the only cutest chipmunk she's ever seen. They both stared into each others eyes and blushed at each other.

Simon and Jeanette stared directly at each other, but seeing that Jeanette was the shy one she moved her head away with a blush but kept her glance at Simon. Simon made a small blush as well but continued to lovingly stare at Jeanette. Suddenly Alvin came walking into the living room and saw his brothers' and Brittany's sisters' staring at one another. He couldn't help but snicker at this and walked up to them and leaned on the arm of the couch. It was actually his first time seeing that both his younger brothers were in love. And yet it was so funny to him.

"Guys?" Alvin called. "These are Brittany's sisters', Jeanette and Eleanor." Then he looked at Jeanette and Eleanor. "Eleanor and Jeanette? These are my brothers' Simon and Theodore." He introduced.

Simon and Theodore both jumped from the couch and nervously walked over to the 2 also nervous chipettes'. Theodore was the first to reach Eleanor and he gave her a friendly yet nervous smile to her.

"H-hi, I'm Th-Theodore." Theodore introduced again shyly.

"I'm Eleanor." she replied with a shy blush.

Simon had made his way over to Jeanette and saw that she had her head partially turned away from him, which gave away the fact that she was shy. Simon stared at her for a few seconds seeing that she was a little shy. But he ignored and decided to greet himself.

"Uh...h-hi I'm Simon."

"I-I'm Jeanette." She greeted back turning her head to Simon a little. "Nice to meet you."

Simon made a blushing smile and put his paws behind his back.

Alvin and Brittany stared at their lovestruck siblings and snickered at them. Simon and them noticed this and glared at them, but Alvin and Brittany continued snickering. That is until Dave walked in on them from the kitchen behind them.

"Ahem." Dave mumbled. Alvin quickly turned around, as did Brittany. Dave brought his attention to the 3 chipettes' and made a greetful smile to them. "Why hello there." He greeted.

"Hello." They all said.

"Dave, this is my new girlfriend, Brittany Miller. And these are her sisters, Jeanette and Eleanor." Alvin said.

"Pleased to meet you all. And I'm so glad my son has a new girlfriend. He was so depressed after-"

"Uh, Dave? I don't think we have to get into that." Alvin interrupted raising his hands, receiving confused looks from Dave and Brittany.

"Uhh...okay. So anyway, you and your brothers pack your instruments and get your shoes on. We have to be at the stage in..." Dave instructed looking at his watch. "One hour."

"Already done, Dave. After we finished rehearsal, we packed our instruments and put our things in the car." Alvin responded coolly with a smirk.

Dave looked at Alvin confusingly but then shrugged and smiled.

"Well okay then. Let's get going." Dave said.

"Um, can Brittany and her sisters come too?"

"Why not?" Dave responded.

Dave and the 6 chipmunks walked out the door and then into the car. Alvin and Brittany sat up front while Simon, Jeanette, Eleanor and Theodore sat in the back. On their way to the concert, Alvin and Brittany were just talking about random stuff, while everyone else was in silence due to their nervous love streaks.

After about half an hour Dave's car pulled up into the parking-lot that was almost completely filled with cars from anxious fans of the chipmunks. What can I say? They're practically famous. Alvin opened the door.

"After you my dear." Alvin insisted for Brittany.

"Such a gentleman." Brittany commented. She lifted her body over Alvin's and stepped out of the car. Alvin followed. Simon and the others were the last to step out.

"Okay boys, get your things and we'll head backstage." Dave ordered.

"Yes, Dave." The red, blue, and green clad chipmunks answered.

Alvin opened the trunk and grabbed his bass guitar bag and medium sized amp. Simon grabbed his guitar bag and medium sized amp. And Theodore grabbed his drum equipment.

They all headed towards the backstage door as Dave and the chipettes followed. Eleanor looked over to Theodore and saw that he was beginning to struggle. Probably because of all that drum equipment he was carrying. She ran over to his side and asked,

"Hey, do you need some help?"

"Hm? Oh no thank you." Theodore answered with a shy smile. Though it was appreciative of her to ask him. It wasn't after a few seconds until Theodore started to feel a little unbalanced. Eleanor quickly took noticed and rushed to help him. She gripped onto the largest bag and held it steady. Then she looked over to Theodore.

"No help, huh?" Eleanor teased with a smirk. Theodore embarrassingly smiled, added with a light blush.

It wasn't long before Dave, the chipmunks and chipettes were at the backdoor. Dave opened it and allowed everyone inside. They all took a quick look around and they had to admit, it was a pretty big place for a concert. Alvin and Simon placed their guitars and amps to the side and Eleanor helped Theodore place his drum kit to the side.

Alvin walked over to the large red curtains and took a peak. And surprisingly, it was almost a full house. He moved from the curtain and turned to his brothers.

"Uhh, guys? I think we're gonna need bigger amps." Alvin said.

Before either Simon or Theodore could respond, Dave had already told them to get their things ready. So that's exactly what they did. It only took them 5 minutes. And this time, Theodore didn't need any help.

Minutes later, it was time for the boys to go on. And in the nick of time, they were ready.

"Alright boys, good luck."

Dave said leaving the stage.

"Thanks, Dave." The boys thanked. Alvin turned his attention to Brittany, who was cheerfully smiling at him.

"Good luck." She said giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks."

_(Moments Later) _

"WE ARE THE CHIPMUNKS!" Alvin shouted to the crowd. "1...2...3...4"

Simon began to play his guitar.

_'Cut the music up._

_Lil louder. Yeah._

_You had alot o' crooks try to steal your heart, never really had luck. Could never figure out,_

_How to love,-" _

Suddenly,

_**"BOOM"**_

An explosion had came from the roof, which practically startled the boys and the audience.

"MR. ALVIN SEVILLE!" An unfamiliar looking chipmunk had shouted flying from the now demolished part of the roof. The unfamiliar chipmunk then landed on the stage in front of the boys. Mainly Alvin. The unfamiliar teenage chipmunk was light brown with dark brown hair. He was wearing a pair of dusty blue jeans, a brown leather hooded jacket with a white and black t-shirt under it. And a pair of black tennis shoes.

"It is I, Marcus Griffin." The chipmunk introduced. "Consider our fight, BEGUN!"

**NAME: MARCUS GRIFFIN (THAT'S A DUMB NAME)**

**AGE: UNKNOWN**

**STATUS: KIND OF A SCARY LOOKING TEEN**

**FUN FACT: UNKNOWN **

Marcus then pounced at Alvin by jumping in the air with a fist raised, while Alvin stood frozen. And then, everything began to get slow.

"What did I do?" Alvin asked. But Marcus continued moving toward Alvin.

"What do I do?" Alvin asked this time to noone in particular. And then he heard Theodore.

"Alvin, do something!" The chubby green clad shouted to his eldest brother.

Alvin angrily glinted his eyes at Marcus, who was now a few feet away from him. Alvin unplugged his bass, pulled it from off his shoulder, and threw it to Dave who was standing to the side. Alvin got in a battle ready stance.

"Alvin, what are you do-" Simon tried to ask, until he went into silenced shock when he saw Marcus land a punch towards Alvin. But Alvin managed to block the punch with his elbow. Seconds later Alvin landed a hard jab to Marcus's jaw.

_**"KROW"**_

Marcus managed to land back on his feet, but there was a little bit of blood flowing off part of his lip. Alvin's brothers', the crowd, Dave and the chipettes stood in complete shock.

"Alvin knows how to fight?" Theodore asked stunned. "How?"

"4 depressing months and long long hours of video games will do that to you, Theo." Alvin answered.

"Whatever!" Marcus shouted angrily. He then ran at Alvin. Alvin got back into another stance. While he was running, Marcus was doing a little growl until,

_**"WAKAK"**_

Which was the sound of Marcus's face after being spin-kicked by Alvin. Marcus ascended up in the air, added with a little back flip. Alvin stood back up from his kicking stance and looked up to Marcus's position. And for some reason, Marcus wasn't beginning to fall.

_'Looks like I better give him a little hand.' _Alvin thought with an evil smirk. He took a jumping stance and then did the highest jump anyone (mainly Simon and Theodore) had ever seen, leaving everyone's mouths agape. Alvin reached Marcus's spot and upper-cutted him in the chin. Alvin lowered his fists and began left and right hooking Marcus until he reached a high amount to make a,

**_"64-HIT COMBO"_ **

Alvin made his final punch and made Marcus fall back to the ground and collide face first. He quickly looked up with now half blurry vision and 1 black eye and saw Alvin land back on the ground on his feet. Marcus quickly stood back on his feet but struggled with standing.

"Not bad...Not bad at all..., Seville." Marcus complimented between breaths.

"Who the heck are you anyway?" Alvin asked ignoring the compliment.

"My name is...Marcus Griffin. And I'm...Brittany's first...evil ex-...boyfriend."

"Wait...what?" Alvin asked looking back at Brittany who was giving him a nervous smile.

"I guess...we'll talk about that later." Alvin said to Brittany. "Right now, it's time for me to get rid of this...pirate?"

"P-pirates are totally in this year." Marcus said nervously.

"Yeah, whatever."

Marcus grew irritated and charged at Alvin. Alvin just smirked. Marcus jabbed at Alvin, but he blocked it. Marcus swung his left fist twice. Alvin dodged them both. Alvin grabbed the next punch and punched Marcus in the ribs, making him gasp in pain. And then he roundhouse kicked Marcus in the face. Marcus slipped back a little and was out of breath.

"That all ya got?" Alvin teased. You'd be surprised too, because at this moment, there's not a single scratch on him.

"Grrrr!"

"Wow, looks like someones got a bit of a temper." Alvin said, which made half the crowd and the chipmunks laugh.

"GRRRRAAAAAHHH!" Marcus shouted with rage and charging again at Alvin. He swung a kick at Alvin but he managed to grab it and he flipped Marcus in the air. Alvin jumped and spin kicked Marcus like a human baseball and made him bash into a nearby table. Marcus began rubbing his head and began having blurry vision. He mainly saw a red blur walking towards him.

"C'mon. I'm sure my younger _brother _could put up more of a fight." Alvin taunted with an evil smile. Marcus grew aggravated as his vision came back and he stood on his feet.

"Oh, you...ain't seen...nothing yet. Get a load of this." Marcus came back. And then he lifted up his left arm and pointed to the sky. Alvin raised an eyebrow in confusion. And then he saw his fist begin to catch on fire.

_"Prepare to die, Seville."_ Marcus said with an evil singing tone. _"Cause you can't beat this." _

Marcus ascended up in the air and twirled around. Suddenly four human shaped blurs that looked like female demon hipster chicks' appeared behind him and they too had fiery fists. Alvin grew wide-eyed a bit.

_"Get ready to be burned, into a crisp.'_ Marcus threatened.

_"Tell'em Marcy." _The hipster chicks approved. Alvin glinted his eyes and began moving backwards.

_"I'm tellin' you now. My flames are a kick!" _

Marcus and the demon hipster chicks shot fireballs from their hands which made Alvin run and jump towards the stage as the fireballs came crashing into the ground. Alvin forced his body to turn and he back-flipped onto the stage right next to Brittany.

_"I see you are surprised by my demon chicks." _

Marcus and the chicks prepared their fiery fists again. Alvin quickly took notice.

"GUYS GET BACK!" Alvin warned to the others. Simon and the others obeyed and ran to the side after grabbing Jeanette and Eleanor's paws. Brittany remained where she stood.

Alvin saw Brittany right next to him and acted fast. He didn't want her to get hurt. So he quickly picked her up bridal style and brought his attention back to Marcus. Marcus fired his fireballs again, as did the teenage hipster chicks.

_"I'm gonna kill you. And then go after Brittany." _Marcus exclaimed with an evil grin.

Alvin quickly reacted and jumped in the air with Brittany cradled in his arms and landed on the side with the chipmunks and the girls. He placed Brittany on her feet.

"Whatever happens. Stay down." Alvin advised to the others and ran back to the outside.

"I knew this would happen." Brittany said silently.

"You knew what would happen?" Simon asked suspiciously.

"Well...-"

Alvin stood courageously glaring at Marcus.

"What's your beef, man? And why're you after Brittany?"

_"She's gonna regret, what she did to me." _Marcus sung in an angry tone rhyming with the last line.

Alvin looked to his side and saw an unattended cymbal on the ground. Theodore always carried a spare cymbal just in case. Then an idea came to Alvin's head.

Alvin saw more fireballs coming towards him, and he quickly rolled his body over to the cymbal. The fireballs crashed into the wall and made a large hole. Alvin grabbed the cymbal in mid-roll and landed back on his feet. He went into the same position when you throw a Frisbee.

"Dude, work on the 'rhymes.'" Alvin exclaimed, emphasis on the 'R'. And he threw the cymbal at Marcus, directly towards his head.

Marcus had no time to react because at that moment the cymbal had bashed onto Marcus's nose.

_**"CLASH"**_

Marcus flipped backwards and the teenage hipster chicks began fading and disappeared. He stopped into normal position and held onto his nose, holding his bruise from the cymbal.

"No way man. This can't be." Marcus said frightened.

"Someone should have told you...no-one beats me." Alvin told Marcus with a smirk. Alvin went into jumping position and leaped into the air with a fist raised.

Marcus did nothing but float there in pain and have a face of fear until,

**"POW!"**

Alvin landed a hard punch onto Marcus's jaw and made some blood flow off his lip. And then _'POOF',_Marcus disappeared and a voice shouted _**"K.O.!"** _in the background with some coins that came from the explosion. They landed onto the ground as did Alvin on both feet.

"Cool...coins." Alvin said kneeling down and picking the small amount of change from the ground, ignoring the whispers and other comments coming from the background.

Brittany and the others walked from behind the curtains and walked towards Alvin after jumping from the stage.

"Okay, other than the fact that you just punched a teens face in, and making him burst into...coins? Which is highly illogical, you have to admit, that was pretty cool." Simon commented.

"Sorry about him, how much did he leave?" Brittany asked.

"Eh...about $2.25. I'll make it work though." Alvin answered.

"So...I think we should probably get out of here." Theodore advised.

"What? Why?"

And then Alvin looked around and saw shocked faces on the audiences.

"Yeah...you're probably right."

_(Minutes Later) _

Dave was driving the others to his house still in a weird experience that his 'eldest' son actually knew how to fight.

"I still can't believe it, Alvin." Theodore said ecstatically peeking from behind the backseat. "You actually learned how to fight, just by playing video games? That's amazing."

"Thanks Theo."

"So now you can probably protect me from the school bullies?" This comment made everyone chuckle a little. Even Eleanor.

"Maybe little bro'." Alvin said.

Then he looked back at Brittany.

"So Brittany. I'm guessing you dated that kid. Marcus Griffin,right? So anything embarrassing about him?"

"Not really." Brittany responded. "And about that..."

There was a short moment of silence.

"What?" Alvin asked softly.

"Well it's just that, if you wanna...date me...then...you may have to defeat my seven...evil exes." Brittany explained.

"You dated 7 evil guys?"

"Sort of."

"So, you're saying if I want to be with you then, I have to defeat 6 more of your evil exes?"

"Pretty much."

"...Well I guess that's cool. I'd do anything to be with you. Even if it means having to fight for you." Alvin said with a smile.

Brittany smiled and leaned in to give him a passionate kiss on the lips.

Later that night, in the chipmunks house, Simon and Theodore were in bed, while Jeanette and Eleanor slept on the recliner in the living room. Yep that's right they spent the night. Unbeknownst to all of them and Dave, Brittany and Alvin were passionately making out on the couch under a blanket due to their lack of field clothes. No not that type of lack of clothing. Until Alvin broke it.

"Y'know I kinda wish this moment could last forever." Alvin said silently.

"This moment with your paw on my chest?" Brittany asked with a little smile.

"Kinda."

"Yeah this is a moment I could live with."

(To Be Continued)

* * *

_**WELL I THINK THAT BATTLE WENT PRETTY WELL DON'T YOU THINK? ANYWAY, CHAPTER 5 WILL BE UP SOON. SEE YA WHEN I SEE YA. PEACE.**_


	5. Chapter 5: 2 Down and 1 Phone Call

_**YO WASSUP EVERYONE. IT'S BBMALMAL11 WITH YET ANOTHER AWESOME CHAPTER OF 'ALVIN SEVILLE VS THE WORLD'. SO IF YOU REMEMBER THE LAST CHAPTER, WE STARTED OFF GREAT FOR ALVIN. PLUS WE HAD A LITTLE BIT OF SIMONETTE AND THEONOR IN IT. UNTIL LATER DURING THE CONCERT ALVIN ENCOUNTERS BRITTANY MILLER'S FIRST EVIL EX-BOYFRIEND. ALVIN DEFEATED HIM WITHOUT A SCRATCH AND EVERYONE ENDS UP LEAVING THE CONCERT. BRITTANY TOLD ALVIN ABOUT HER EVIL EXES AND ALVIN AGREED TO FIGHT FOR HER. SO ANYWAY, IT'S CHAPTER 5 FOR YA! OH, I FORGOT TO MENTION. THERE'S A SPECIAL CHARACTER IN THIS CHAPTER. **_

* * *

_**'Chapter 5: 2 down and 1 phone call'**__**  
**_

"Wow. That second evil ex sure was gullible." Alvin commented on the now deceased second teenage evil ex-boyfriend. Now counting out the amount of change that was left of him.

"I know. You hardly even needed to fight him." Theodore said.

"I still can't believe you tricked him into doing a stunt like that." Simon said in disbelief. "A stunt that actually got him _killed_."

* * *

_(Flasback)_ _  
_

Alvin, Simon and Theodore, were walking from school to another location. And lucky for Alvin, due to his explanation for his teacher and an added apology, the teacher decided to cut him some slack. Meaning no make-up work. Apparently, the teacher Mr. Robinson went through the same thing when he was Alvin's age.

"I still can't believe he didn't give you any make up work." Simon said to Alvin frustrated.

"Hey, he went through the same experience too. _I_ can't believe you guys let me miss the JV Football barbecue." Alvin came back.

"We tried to, but you were too far in depression and you told us 'Not to bother you'." Theodore said_. _

"Well...well..." Alvin tried to say but nothing came to mind. "Whatever. Anyway, Si' did you dig up anything on Brittany's second evil ex-boyfriend? I heard he's in town now."

"As a matter of fact, I did. I have a dossier about him in my bag."

"Really? Let me see."

Simon removed his book-bag from his back and unzipped it and pulled out a yellow folder which contained all the facts about Brittany's second evil ex. He gave the folder to Alvin and opened it. On the front cover was a picture of Luke holding a skateboard. He was a dark brown chipmunk with black stripes and he was wearing a black t-shirt and some blue jeans. And a pair of blue Kobe's.

"Luke? That's what they call him?" asked Alvin.

Alvin flipped through the pages and photos until he saw a picture that really caught his attention. It was a picture of Luke and Brittany. On the photo it seemed like it was during the winter because, apparently they were both wearing winter clothes and there was snow in the background. Luke had an arm wrapped around Brittany's waist and she had her hands on her hips. They looked happy together but, what happened that made them break up was the main question that he wanted.

"Yes, Luke Livingston. Apparently, he's from New Jersey. He's known to be the best skateboarder ever seen. Better than Tony Hawk." Simon explained. "If you look on the next page you'll see a paragraph saying that he set a world record for jumping a skyscraper from another rooftop. And the next page says that he's been known as a professional boxer since he was 12."

"A boxer? That's lame. Everyone knows martial arts beats boxing." Alvin said. "But anyway, what about the picture of him and Brittany?"

"Oh that? There's really not much of anything about that. All it says is that they were apparently dating during the 6th grade."

"Does it say anything about how they broke up?"

"Nothing, except something about him moving away to New Jersey after their 'Spring Break' in New York. But that wasn't until _after _they broke up. Why don't you ask her yourself?" Simon advised.

"Good idea." Alvin agreed pulling out his iPhone. He turned it on and opened the call logs and scrolled his finger to the 'B' section. He tapped her number and placed the iPhone over his ear. The phone started ringing. Until he heard a *click*.

_"Hello?" _Brittany's wonderful voice said from the other line.

"Hey, Britt. It's me, Alvin." Alvin said.

_"Oh, hey. Where are you? Neither me or my sisters' saw you after school." _

"I know I know. I'm sorry. Please don't be mad at me." Alvin apologized pretending to be scared.

_"It's okay. I'm not mad, or anything. I just need to know where you are once in a while. You know I care." _

"I know. So, anyway can you tell me about how Luke Livingston and you broke up? I got all the facts, but it didn't say how you guys broke up."

_"Well...he and I broke up after I...well...sort of...left him." _Brittany explained nervously.

"What do you mean, you 'left' him?" Alvin asked suspiciously.

_"I mean I left him...y'know for...someone else." _

Alvin stood in silence and complete shock. He then remembered when his ex had left him for another guy too.

_"Alvin?" _Brittany asked nervously.

"Huh? Oh I'm still here."

_"You're not mad at me, are you?" _

"What? Of course not. I would never be mad at you. No matter what you did. I'm just...stunned, that's all."

_"Oh thank you. I know how you feel. I wasn't very proud of what I've done. I was a bad kid. But I've changed." _Brittany persuaded.

"I know, Brittany. In fact you're probably one of the only girls that I think have a beautiful audacity of changing. And that's what I think makes you the perfect girl."

_"Aw, you're so sweet. So, where are you now?" _

"I'm going to go fight you're second evil ex."

_"Okay, do you know where he is?"_

"Yep, a certain best friend of ours got word that he was near the new heavy construction site." Alvin said referring to the info from their best friend Zack. "His father is the owner for this new arcade that his companies workers' are building."

_"Well...just be careful." _Brittany advised.

"Don't worry, babe. I can handle him." Alvin replied courageously. "He's just a boxer. Everyone knows that martial arts beats boxing."

_"Well okay. I'll talk to you later." _

"Okay."

Alvin hung up his phone and placed it back in his pocket and then looked back to his brothers.

"So? What did Brittany say?" Simon asked.

"It's actually a story you _really _don't want to hear about."

Simon rolled his eyes and the boys just continued walking towards their destination.

It wasn't long until the boys reached 'Ledger Drive', which was where the construction site for the new arcade was taking place. It was almost filled with construction workers. There were cranes everywhere, there were large wooden planks that were being hammered together, there were steam-rollers for some reason. And there was definitely cement bags everywhere. In fact there was wet cement on the ground right now. And the wooden planks were making a good measure of a 100 foot tall and 45 ft. wide building.

_'Hmm, this gives me an idea.' _Alvin thought with an evil smirk. _  
_

"Wow, and here I thought Luke's father was making an arcade. But it seems he's making an arcade _and _a buffet." A bespectacled Simon, observed.

"Yeah." Theodore agreed.

Alvin was impressed a little as well. But not too impressed.

They then brought their attention to a nearby chipmunk, who seemed to be a grown-up. He was wearing a black and white suit with black dress pants and black shoes. He wore sunglasses and was talking on his cell phone. He was technically the only chipmunk there. Well, the only _tall _one.

"That must be Luke's father. Let's go ask where his son is." Simon said.

They walked over to the grown chipmunk who now hung up his phone. He quickly noticed Alvin, Simon, and Theodore and smiled.

"Why hello, kids. I'm Carter Livingston, manager of ''Games 'N' Buffets'" He greeted with a cheerful smile.

"Hello." The 3 boys replied.

"So, how can I help you?"

"Well...um...are you Luke Livingston's father?" Alvin asked.

"No. I'm his uncle. His parents are away on business, so his father told me to take over for him. Why? Are you friends of his?"

"You could say that."

"Well if you're looking for my nephew, he's over there." Mr. Carter's brother said pointing to a nearby chipmunk that was sitting on a bench, playing on a PSP Vita. He was wearing a black t-shirt a solid gold watch, blue jeans and red Nike's.

"That's definitely him alright. Same eyes, same fur." Alvin analyzed. They walked over to the dark-brown chipmunk and stood in front of him, as he lifted his head to look at them confusingly.

**NAME: LUKE LIVINGSTON**

**AGE: UNKNOWN**

**STATUS: MASTER BOXER AND SKATEBOARDER**

"Can I help you guys?" The second evil teenage ex-boyfriend asked them.

"Hi, you're Luke Livingston right?" Alvin asked.

"Yeah? Who are you?"

"Who me?"

"Yeah, red. Who are you?" Luke asked lowering his eyebrows in agitation.

"I'm Alvin Seville."

"Oh, okay." Luke said pausing his game and placing it to the side.

He stood up and looked the exact same size as Alvin. Simon and Theodore swiftly stepped to the side, not wanting to accidentally get punched. Luke got into his boxing stance.

"Alright, let's go." Luke exclaimed swinging a left hook. Alvin quickly ducked.

"Whoa whoa whoa. What are you doing?" Alvin asked.

"I'm trying to kill you. What's it look like?" Luke threatened. "Now stay still so I can pound you."

Luke did a series of jabs, hooks, and hay-makers but Alvin managed to dodge and block them. Like he said, 'Martial arts always beats boxing.' Luke began tiring out.

"Why would you do that?" Alvin asked confusingly.

"Because...you're dating...Brittany." Luke answered in between tired breaths.

"What are you talking about? I'm not dating Brittany."

"What?" Luke, Simon and Theodore asked completely shocked.

"Alvin, what are you doing?" Simon whispered.

"Sshh, just play along." Alvin whispered back.

Simon made a confused expression.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked.

"That's right. I'm not dating Brittany. That is 'if' you show me a trick."

"A trick? What kind of trick?" Luke asked raising an eyebrow.

"I mean a skateboarding trick. You are still a master skateboarder right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"How about we make a deal?"

Luke thought about it until he answered, "I'm listening."

"How about, you show me some tricks around your dads or 'uncles' construction site...and if you make a single mistake, I win and I can still go out with Brittany."

"Okay, and what if I win?" Luke said with a smirk.

"If you win...you get to kill me. And Brittany is all yours."

"It's a deal."

Alvin and Luke shook hands and Luke walked back over to the bench and grabbed his black skateboard that looked a little dusty.

"Wow. How long have you had that thing?" Theodore asked.

"Since I was 10 years old little man."

"Really? Can I see?" Alvin asked.

"Fine, but make it quick. We got a deal that must be done."

Luke passed Alvin the skateboard and he examined the details.

"Mmhm. Uh huh. Wow. This looks pretty cool for an old skateboard." Alvin complimented passing the skateboard back to Luke.

"You bet...me and this board...went through alot together."

"Yep that's great, now let's get a move on." Alvin ordered shoving Luke over to the construction site.

Luke walked over to a nearby construction elevator and turned back to look at Alvin.

"If I were you, I would get your coffin and stuff ready, Seville."

"I wouldn't bet on it, Livingston." Alvin retorted pushing his and Luke's noses together as they glared in their eyes.

"Hmph."

Luke went inside the elevator and pulled the lever upwards and headed towards the roof section of the still in-progress building, while Alvin and his brothers watched.

"You do realize that he's going to win right? Remember what the dossier said?" Simon reminded. Alvin didn't answer. "C'mon, Theodore. Let's go set up Alvin's funeral."

"Don't go anywhere guys. I want to see this." Alvin said lifting a hand advising the boys to stop.

"Why? He's obviously going to win."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Alvin said with a smirk and showed a rusty bolt/nut that was between his fingers. Simon and Theodore looked confused until a conclusion as to where the nut had came from. Luke's skateboard.

They all looked back at the rooftop section and squinted their eyes and got a better look to see that Luke was already there.

_(The rooftop section)_

Luke placed his skateboard onto the long metal bar and jump on it, not realizing that Alvin sabotaged it. He jumped onto it and pushed one leg on the metal and his board had thrust itself forward. Unbeknownst to him, the front left wheel was beginning to get a little unsteady. He leaned to the right and did a quick jump spin with the skateboard still on his feet and landed at the very edge of the metal. He grinded the skateboard on the edge until he stopped mid-way and landed back on the wheels. Suddenly, the wheel on the board had unloosened some more to an 80% chance of falling off. Luke noticed that his board started wiggling, but came to a thought that it was just an old skateboard, so anything could happen.

When he finally reached the edge of the building, he jumped and flipped his body and grabbed the edge with a forcefully balanced grip and a forceful grip on his board. He stood there for a few moments until he forced his body to move down and land on the next section of the building.

"Not bad." Alvin complimented from down below.

Luke made a big mistake. As soon as he landed his skateboard, the force caused the wheel to come off and cause the skateboard to go unbalanced. The front wheel leaned to the left and the axle of the skateboard had landed on the metal of the building bars and sparks began shooting to the rear.

"What the? What's going on?" Luke asked in fear due to his uncontrollable balance of his skateboard. Unfortunately, things began to get worse and the heat from the sparks began to melt some of the metal from the rear axle of the skateboard. The axles metal had turned red and melted off the wheel which made it lean to the left even more and more sparks began to flutter in the air. Luke grew more afraid. He started to lose even more balance and started squirming a bit.

When he saw that he was close to the edge, he knew he had to make his move and try to grab it. But it all became a misunderstanding when his body slipped off the board and he began falling to the ground in complete terror. Along with his skateboard as well.

"GASP!" Theodore gasped.

"Alvin, what have you done?" Simon asked in a normal voice.

"What? I didn't say it had to be a _fair _bet, did I?" Alvin said taking one step to the left.

The skateboard was the first to land in front of Alvin and broke in half from the impact. Alvin looked at it.

"Well that's a tragedy for a 'once' perfectly designed skateboard." He joked with a cocky smirk.

He looked back up and saw Luke falling right towards him.

"INCOMING!" Simon advised. Alvin stepped back as he heard Luke screaming as he was falling. His screams began to get louder and louder until,

_**"KABOOM!"**_

Luke crashed into the ground and also landing on his skateboard and smashing it to pieces. Luke burst into coins after the impact and another

_**"KO"**_

was heard in the background and the boys walked over to the stack of coins and stared down. Alvin picked up a quarter.

"Looks like _I _win." Alvin proclaimed flipping the quarter. "And a new PSP Vita too."

_(Flashback Over)_

* * *

"So, how much did he leave, Alvin?" Theodore asked.

"About $20.00. Sweet."

"Well at least you have one less of Brittany's evil exes to worry about, right?" Simon asked.

"Yep, 2 down. 5 to go."

Alvin and the boys finally arrived home, and entered. Once inside, they headed towards their bedroom and started on their homework. Well, all except Alvin of course.

"Alvin, why aren't you doing your homework?" Simon asked frustratingly.

"I'll do it later." Alvin replied not taking his eyes off the PSP Vita.

"But it's only Math and English. All you have to do are 2 single worksheets."

"Which is why I'll do it later."

Simon just sighed and went back to finishing the rest of his homework. Alvin may have been out of his deep depression, but that didn't mean he wasn't a whole different chipmunk. After an hour, Alvin finally paused the game he was playing and placed it on his nightstand. Simon and Theodore were already done their homework. So he decided to do his.

_(20 minutes later) _

Alvin finally finished his homework after all his lousy struggles with Math the most and placed it all back in his book-bag. He grabbed the PSP Vita and went back to playing 'Fight Night: Round 4'. After about 5 minutes, which to Alvin felt like 6 hours in video games, his phone began to ring in his pocket.

_'Oh jeez, not right now.' _Alvin thought disturbingly taking his phone out his pocket. He thought it was probably Brittany checking to see if he's alright. He looked at the caller I.D. but it turned out that it wasn't Brittany. It was an unknown number. He analyzed it for a few short seconds and couldn't help but feel like he's seen that number before. But from who? He couldn't help but press the talk button on his phone and placed it to his ear.

"Hello?" Alvin said.

_"Hey, Alvin." _A familiar voice said from the other line.

Alvin's eyes grew wide and his heart literally stopped as soon as he heard 'her' voice. It soon stopped as Alvin began to forcefully squeeze onto his iPhone, almost readying to crush it.

"N-no. N-not you." Alvin stuttered.

_"Hi." _

"Ch-Ch-Charlene!"

**NAME: CHARLENE (LAST NAME UNKNOWN)**

**AGE: 16 YEARS OLD**

**STATUS: TOTALLY HORRIFYING ALVIN! AND ME! 0_0. Oh and Alvin's Ex-Girlfriend.**

_"Uh huh."_

Alvin's face began to turn pale and his body was completely frozen stiff.

_"It's been a while." _Charlene said.

"Mmhm." Alvin managed to mutter.

_"5 months, to be exact?" _

"Uh huh." Alvin agreed.

_"How have you been?" _

"Uh...j-j-j-just f-fine."

_"Really." _

"Y-yeah, I mean, things are totally different now and I-I..." Alvin tried to stutter about his new girlfriend but he was too horrified to blurt it out.

_"You...what?" _Charlene asked.

"I-I-I even have a new g-g-girlfriend."

_"Oh really? Well what's her name?" _

"Why would I tell you that? Brittany." He said mistakenly and covering his mouth.

_"Oh, so that's her name." _

"Well...yeah...and she's totally my new girlfriend. Why do you care?"

_"Mmm...no reason." _

"Oh, okay. Well yeah she's my new girlfriend and we're totally in lo...lo..."

_"You guys are totally in love?" _Charlene finished for Alvin.

"Y-yeah."

_"Well...that's cute. I'm actually kind of jealous." _

"Wait what? You're jealous? No way, no how are you jealous of Britt." Alvin said, not realizing he said her nickname.

_"Britt? That's what you call her?" _

"Well...n-not entirely. But yeah. And besides, you left me for someone else, remember?" Alvin retracted.

_"Pssh, yeah I remember. And besides that, you've never even seen him." _Brittany argued.

"Whatever. Anyway, why are you calling me? In fact _how _did you call me? I changed my cell number."

_"Hellooo? Ever hear of a phone book?" _

"Oh."

_"But the reason I'm calling is because, my new band and I are in town, and we have a show at my new mansion on Friday." _Charlene advised.

"You're back? And you live in a m-mansion?" Alvin asked completely freaked out.

_"That's right. And the exciting part is, I'm inviting you, your brothers and your girlfriend to come see us play. And then maybe I could introduce you to my boyfriend afterwards." _

"Oh that's...so...not going to happen." Alvin rejected.

_"Too late, you're already on the list. And if you don't come, I'll have some important people come and get you." _

"Oh...great."

_"Yep, so I'll see you at 5:00pm Friday." _

"Uh huh."

_"It was nice talking to you again." _

"Yeah...sure."

And with that, Charlene hung up on the other line as Alvin did the same. Alvin slammed his phone on the bed and quickly darted out of his bedroom and into the bathroom. He slammed the door and ran to the toilet and began puking uncontrollably.

* * *

_(Back downstairs) _

Simon and Theodore were watching TV until they heard a sudden

_**"SLAM!"**_

from the upstairs bathroom.

"Simon, did you hear that?" Theodore asked.

"Yeah, I sure did."

"Do you think it was Alvin?"

"Yeah. Must have a stomach-ache or something. Let's go check on him."

Simon and Theodore moved from the couch and walked up the steps. Simon knocked on the bathroom door.

"Alvin? You in there?"

"**BLAAHGGRRHHHLLL!**" Was what they managed to hear Alvin scream from inside the bathroom.

"Alvin? Are you...barfing?" Simon asked suspiciously.

"**HLAAAAAAAAARGHLL! **D-don't come in here." Alvin ordered sickeningly before, "**BLAAAAAARRRGGH!** Oh god, my intestines."

Simon and Theodore didn't like this one bit. They decided to ignore the demand and opened the door, revealing a deeply sick Alvin Seville. They saw him flush the toilet to get rid of the vomit that he has managed to barf out so far.

"Alvin, you're actually puking?" Theodore asked.

"D-don't blame me. It was her..." Alvin said before barfing in the toilet again.

"Who her? Brittany?" Simon asked raising an eyebrow.

"N-no, **HLK**. She called me."

"She who?"

"Ch...Ch...**HRAAAAAAAAAGGHHRRL**!"

"Charlene?" Both Simon and Theodore exclaimed in complete shock.

Alvin pulled his head out of the toilet again and nodded to them. Simon and Theodore looked at each other in disbelief.

"What happened?"

Alvin managed to stop himself from barfing again and flushed the toilet and explained everything that happened from Alvin and Charlene's little conversation.

"That's insane. She wants us to come see her show?" Simon asked. Alvin nodded. "This is strange. I can't believe she called you. And now look at you. You're a wreck again."

"Uh huh. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going over to Brittany's house." Alvin said walking away from them and out of the bathroom, ignoring the debating calls from his brothers'. He opened the front door and walked out and walked over to Brittany's house.

* * *

After about a 1 hour walk to Brittany's house, he finally arrived and walked up the porch and knocked on the door...with his head 3 times. Alvin heard the door unlock and he removed his head. It opened.

"Yes? Oh, hi Alvin." Brittany greeted.

"Hey, Britt. Can I come in? I'm not feeling so good." Alvin asked in a low tone. Brittany grew confused. She wondered why Alvin was being like this. Was he sick? She looked up and saw gray clouds coming in the sky, saying it was going to rain again.

"Yeah, sure. C'mon in."

Alvin took the first step and collapsed onto the floor which really startled Brittany. She knelt down and helped him up.

"Alvin, are you alright?" She asked in nervousness and helping him to his feet.

"No." He answered. Brittany narrowed her eyebrows. She felt onto his head and saw that he was beginning to have a fever.

"Oh my god, you're burning up." Alvin just groaned. Brittany didn't like this one bit. She closed the front door and helped Alvin into the living room. She sat him down gently.

"Wait here, I'm gonna go get you a blanket." Brittany insisted.

"Okay." Alvin replied.

Brittany headed upstairs towards her bedroom and saw Eleanor pop out of her room.

"Hey, Brittany. Who was at the door?" The female green clad chipette asked.

"It's Alvin. He's not feeling so well. I'm getting him a blanket." Brittany said walking into her bedroom.

"Is he sick or something?"

"He's getting a little feverish."

Brittany pulled the blanket back from her bed and lifted it off the mattress. Until she was startled when she heard fast footstep behind her from the hallway. She quickly turned around after dropping the blanket and peeked into it after hearing a door slam. She saw Jeanette and Eleanor peek from their bedrooms and looked directly at the bathroom and heard a

"**HLAAAARRRGHHHLLLLLL!**" from inside the bathroom. Brittany and her sisters' stared at the door in confusion and they all walked up to it. Brittany knocked.

"Alvin? Are you alright?"

"**GRAAAAAAAARRGHLLL!**" Was all they could hear. "Oh god!"

"Alvin? Why are you sick?" Jeanette asked.

"I...don't...know." Alvin said between struggling breaths."**BLAAAARRGGHH!**"

"Do you need anything? Y'know to calm your stomach? Like some soup?" Brittany asked.

"Yes pleeease."

"Okay. When you're done barfing, come back downstairs and get some rest." Brittany ordered. "And don't forget to chew on some gum."

"Oookaaayyy. **HUUUUURRRRLLLL!**"

_(15 minutes later) _

Alvin walked out of the bathroom still feeling a little sick, but managed to stay out of nausea. And then he remembered what Brittany told him to do when he was done barfing. He slowly walked over to Jeanette's bedroom and knocked.

"Come in." Jeanette said.

Alvin opened the door a crack and peeked his head in.

"Hey Jeanette." Alvin said sickly.

"Oh hi, Alvin. How're you feeling?"

"Pretty good, but not too good. There's something still going on in my head, but I don't really want to talk about it. Plus, I'm still feeling a little sick."

"Oh okay. You're starting to look a little pale, but you look better. But anyway, why did you come in here?" Jeanette asked with a smile.

"Um, do you have any gum?"

* * *

Alvin walked downstairs chewing on some 'Dentyne Ice Gum' and walked back downstairs. He went into the living room and saw that it had a pillow and a blanket. And the TV was on also. Suddenly, he smelled something from the kitchen and realized that it was Brittany making his soup. The aroma made his stomach growl, but he still didn't feel too well. He walked over to the couch and moved back the blankets and gently lied down and covered himself up.

He just felt so horrible. It was like part of him had died inside of him. He knew why he was sick, but he didn't want to tell Brittany yet, because he didn't want to talk about Charlene anymore. Otherwise he might end up in the hospital. Hey depression does some serious things to people.

He felt his stomach begin to hurt again, but he tried to hold it down, seeing that he had enough of feeling nauseous for one day. He then heard footsteps coming towards him. He looked up and saw Brittany walking towards him with a bowl of chicken noodle soup.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Brittany asked taking a seat on the couch.

"Ugh, pretty bad, but I'll be fine."

"Good. Here's your soup."

"Thanks." Alvin said taking the soup. He took the gum out of his mouth and placed it on the napkin from under the bowl. He lifted the spoon and took a sip of the spoonful of soup.

"So anyway, when did you start feeling sick?"

"As soon as I first threw up, after a little 'conversation' with a certain type of person."

"Who was it?"

Alvin's eyes popped open.

"Um...it was uh...nobody important. Just an old friend." He lied with a fake smile. "Who ruined my life forever."

Brittany raised an eyebrow.

"Let me guess. It was your ex-girlfriend wasn't it?"

"What? How'd you know?" Alvin asked in shock.

"Because whenever a boyfriend says something about someone being 'an old friend' to his current girlfriend, they're mainly talking about their ex-girlfriend. Girls intuition. You wouldn't understand." **(No I'm not a girl. So I'm guessing this stuff.)**

"Yeah, I'm sure I wouldn't. But yeah, it was her." Alvin said starting to feel a little nauseous after admitting it.

"Eat your soup or else you're buying me a new carpet." Brittany ordered.

"Yes dear." Alvin replied taking some more spoonfuls of the soup. After 4 minutes, Alvin was finally done with the soup and placed it on a nearby table. He still didn't feel well but his fur managed to change back to it's normal color.

Alvin sat up and lied his head on Brittany's lap. She began to stroke his cheek. He sighed at her loving touch. He looked back to her while she just looked at the TV. She definitely was the most beautiful chipette he's ever seen. It seemed like he found the perfect girl for him. He started to forget his re-encounter with his ex-girlfriends phone call. He couldn't help but say and without trouble,

"I love you."

He covered his mouth in embarrassment. She looked down and smiled at him after realizing what he just said.

"I love you too." She said back to him, removing his hands to give him a full kiss on the lips.

He kissed back and they were in a full make-out session. Now realizing that they both said the L-word. They lasted for 30 minutes until Brittany broke off the kiss.

"So, you feeling any better?"

"Sort of. But I still feel a little nauseous. But only out of pure love. For you."

"Well look on the bright side. At least your mouth doesn't taste like vomit." She joked. He chuckled. "So...what did she say?"

"Who?"

"Your ex-girlfriend...what's her name?"

"Uhh...Charlene." Alvin replied.

"Yeah. So what did she say?"

"Well...nothing really. Just that she's having a show on Friday and she wants us to come." Alvin explained.

"Really."

"Yep, and get this. She's totally jealous of you."

"Jealous of me?" She laughed.

"Uh huh. I told her that we were so very in love, and she said that she was jealous."

"And it turns out you were right. We are in love. I mean I'd be jealous too, if my boyfriend wasn't you." Brittany confessed.

Alvin sighed lovingly.

"So I'm guessing we have to go to her little show, right?"

"Uhh, pretty much."

"Well then, it seems to me that we're gonna make her even more jealous." Brittany said with a smirk. "Because mainly, we'll be doing some more of this."

Brittany locked her lips back onto Alvin's and he did the same. He pulled away.

"Y'know, we could be doing some more of this right now." Alvin said seductively.

"Not so fast, sick-boy. You still have a bit of a fever." Brittany said placing a hand on his head.

"But I'll feel better if we do." Alvin persuaded revealing his puppy dog eyes. "Pleeeeeeaaassse?"

"Oh alright." Brittany gave in, and then placing her lips back onto Alvin's while laying on top of him, while his head was rested on the pillow.

(To Be Continued)

* * *

_**OKAY SO THAT'S CHAPTER 5 EVERYONE. NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE SOME FLASHBACKS INVOLVING ALVIN AND CHARLENE'S RELATIONSHIP. HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS. SEE YA WHEN I SEE YA. PEACE.**_


	6. Chapter 6: A Trip Down Memory Lane

_**HEY GUYS. BBMALMAL11 IS BACK. I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED YOUR SHOCKING SURPRISE ABOUT CHARLENE IN THE LAST CHAPTER. BECAUSE NOW THINGS ARE STARTING TO GET EVEN CRAZIER ON HERE. GIVE IT UP FOR CHAPTER**_** 6.**

* * *

_**'A Trip Down Memory Lane'**  
_

_(Friday 3:00 pm) _

"WOOO-HOOOO! Summer Vacation, here we come." Shouted a very ecstatic Alvin Seville running out the doors of West Eastman High as his brother, his girlfriend and her sisters' followed. Alvin, Simon and Theodore were wearing their usual clothes. Brittany was wearing a pink striped t-shirt, a pair of jeans and her usual pink and white shoes. Jeanette was wearing a purple shirt and a purple skirt and purple shoes. And Eleanor was wearing a green sleeveless shirt and a white skirt and green shoes.

"Wow Alvin. You managed to last only a day back in depression." Simon said. "I'm impressed."

"And it's all thanks to the girl that I love." Alvin said placing his paw onto Brittany's.

"Well then, I'm guessing you're okay about having to go to Charlene's show in a couple of hours, right?" Theodore reminded.

Alvin's smile had dropped and his fur turned a bit pale...again. He totally forgot about the show, but remembered her phone call. But after school he was too jovial about the start of summer vacation.

"Uh, Alvin. You're turning pale again." Brittany said to him. Alvin didn't respond. He stood there in complete silence until he made a fake smile.

"Well, thank you for ruining my happiness, Theodore, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go barf...again."

Alvin ran to a nearby garbage can and began barfing uncontrollably, totally grossing out the human teenagers that were passing by. Brittany and the others just stared.

"Theodore, I told you not to mention the show." Simon reminded.

"Oh."

Alvin walked back to the others after about 3 minutes and held onto his stomach.

"Feeling better?" Brittany asked placing her arm around him.

"Mmhm." Alvin said sickly.

"Good." Brittany said softly taking a stick of gum out of her pocket. "Here's some gum."

"Thank you."

Alvin took the gum from Brittany and unwrapped it and placed it in his mouth.

"Alright, let's go home." Simon said.

* * *

They all walked over to Dave's house and started on their 'Summer Vacation' as they waited the last 2 hours until the show that was being performed by Charlene and her 'band'.

Alvin was watching the TV still mourning a tad bit, while his fur was preparing to change back into it's color while his head was rested on Brittany's lap. Brittany was stroking his hair trying to calm him down some more.

Simon was reading a book about different experiments on the recliner chair, until he heard a sudden chipette speak.

"Hey, what are you reading?"

He looked up from the book and saw Jeanette standing next to him.

"Oh hi. Just a book about random experiments." Simon answered with a friendly smile.

"Mind if I join you?" She asked.

Simon was a little stunned. He stared at her blankly and made a little blush.

"Uh, sure."

Jeanette squeezed in the recliner and cuddled herself next to Simon. Simon heavily blushed. She was actually cuddled up next to him and to him, she was actually the only pretty chipette he's ever seen. Even with the purple glasses. He placed the book in front of them and they read the book while they chatted about 'sciency' stuff. **(I'm not a nerd so I don't know what nerdy people read. Especially chipmunks). **

And Theodore was watching TV also next to Eleanor on the floor. Theodore began to remove his hand from his lap and placed it on the floor. But when he touched the carpet, it felt...softer than usual. He looked down and saw that it wasn't the carpet at all. It was...Eleanor's paw. He grew wide eyed to this. He looked up and saw she was looking at him as well as he was to her. They both blushed and quickly reverted their faces back to the TV.

"So...do you wanna talk about her?" Brittany asked rubbing Alvin's head.

"About who?" Alvin asked glumly looking up to her.

"About Charlene? I mean, what happened between you 2 that made her turn you into a sick zombie?"

"Well...I don't exactly like to talk about it."

"C'mon, Alvin. If you want me to help you get over this, then you gotta talk to me about it. You know I care about you. I love you." Brittany persuaded.

Alvin looked down, then back at her and said,

"Well...let me just start from the beginning."

* * *

_(9th grade: February 10th, 2 years ago) _

_Alvin was packing his school supplies up for the day as it was time for him and his brothers' to head home. He then saw Theodore and Simon walking towards him._

"Hey Alvin, did you hear about the new student?" _Simon asked._

"What new student?" _Alvin asked confused._

"The one who just transferred here, today. She was in one of my classes."

"Oh boy, another nerd." _Alvin joked rolling his eyes._

"She's not a nerd, Alvin. Just because she was in my Math class doesn't make her a nerd." _Simon debated._ "And it just so happens, that she is a chipmunk just like us."

"Great, just what we need. Another Simon. And a girl version." _Alvin laughed. Simon rolled his eyes._ "So where is this, new girl anyway?"

"Right over there."

_Simon pointed behind him and Alvin looked behind him and quickly went wide-eyed and in awe when he saw a long haired blonde female chipette, wearing a blue jean jacket with a red shirt, skinny jeans and a pair of red female boots. She was looking into a small mirror in her locker and was spreading red lipstick on her lips. Alvin blankly stared at her. _

"Whoa."_ Alvin sighed. _

"Still think she's a nerd, Alvin?" _Simon smirked._

"I certainly don't think so." _Theodore commented. Alvin continued to stare at her. Simon could tell that Alvin was staring at her which could only mean one thing. _

"Alvin? Do you like her?"

"What? No. I don't even know her...who is she?"

"Well if you must know...her name is Charlene." _Simon said._ "Would you like to meet her?"

"Yeah sure, whatever."_ Alvin answered pretending to be cool._

_Simon lead Alvin to Charlene's locker._

"Hey Charlene." _Simon said. Charlene looked in his direction and waved._

"Hi, Simon." _She said back, putting her lipstick back in her locker. She brought her attention back to Alvin, who was still trying to play it cool. _"Who is this?"

"Oh, this is my older brother, Alvin." _Simon introduced. _"Alvin, this is Charlene."

"Hello." _Charlene said. Alvin's cool expression turned into nervousness. _

"Uhh...uh...h...h..." _Alvin muttered. He was too freaked out to even say a word. She was just too beautiful to him. But he knew he had to do something. So he did. He quickly turned and ran away out of the school doors and ran all the way home._

_Simon, Theodore and Charlene were confusingly staring at the door where Alvin ran out. _

"Well...that was...over-dramatic." _Simon complimented. _

"I don't know. I think he's kinda cute." _Charlene said with a smile. Simon's eyes went into shock. He turned and looked at her. _

"You think my brother is cute?" _Simon asked. _

"I'm allowed to think so, aren't I?" _Charlene said. _

* * *

_(Present Day) _

"And that's sort of the story of how we met." Alvin explained to Brittany.

"You ran out of the school because you were shy? That's pretty funny." Brittany chuckled.

"No it's not. It was a traumatic experience for me."

"Okay okay, I'm sorry, sweetie." She joked as if he was still a little boy. Alvin rolled his eyes. "So when did you guys start dating?"

"Well, that wasn't until the next day. I had music class and then that's when my teacher said,..."

* * *

_(9th grade: February 11th, 2 years ago) _

"Class, we have a new student today." _Ms. Sanderson the 9th grade music teacher announced. She introduced a female 14 year old chipette standing next to her, _"This is Charlene."

_Alvin's eyes went into shock. He was now a classmate of Charlene. He thought that she probably thought that he was an idiot after yesterdays little act. _

"There's a seat available next to the other chipmunk over there. You may sit next to him." _Ms. Sanderson said pointing to the desk next to Alvin._

_'Oh no.' Alvin thought to himself. He had to think of a way for her to not see him. He quickly placed his head into his arms. He lasted a few minutes until, _

"Hi, Alvin."

_He looked up and looked next to him and sat there completely frozen when he saw Charlene smiling at him. _

"Uh...hey." _Alvin said. _"You remember me."

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?"

"Uh...no idea. Anyway, I-I'm sorry for running off like that. Yesterday I mean. You probably thought I was an idiot after that."

"No I didn't." _Charlene said. Alvin raised his eyebrows._

"You...didn't?" _Alvin asked confused._

"No. It was funny. In a cute kinda way."

_Alvin blushed when she said what he did was cute. They looked back at the teacher._

"Okay class...today we're gonna have a partner assignment. Now what you're gonna do is perform a song in front of the entire class. And it can't have explicit lyrics. You have 20 minutes to think of a song. Alvin, Charlene, why don't you 2 be partners."

_Alvin and Charlene agreed to be partners and started thinking of a song that they would perform._

"So what song should we perform?" _Alvin asked._

"I know the perfect song. Me and my cousin would sing it almost every week." _Charlene said._

"What's it called?"

"'Crocodile Rock'. I'll teach you the lyrics."

_(18 minutes later) _

"Okay, times up. Alvin, would you and Charlene like to go first?" _Ms. Sanderson asked. _

"Yes ma'am. Lights!"

_The entire room went dark which practically startled everyone. And then they heard a *CLACK* and saw a spotlight on the spot where the piano usually is. They heard music and saw Alvin playing the piano cover for 'Crocodile Rock'. He began singing,_

_(Alvin)_

_'I remember when rock was young,_

_Me and Suzie had so much fun,_

_Holding hands and skimming stones,_

_Had an old gold Chevy and a place of my own.'_

Another spotlight had turned on and was directly on Charlene who was standing on top of the piano.

_(Charlene)_

_'But the biggest kick I ever got,_

_Was doing a thing called the Crocodile Rock,_

_While the other kids were Rocking Round the Clock,_

_We were hopping and bopping to the Crocodile Rock, well,'_

Alvin jumped from the piano and landed on top and started dancing with Charlene hand in hand.

_(Altogether)_

_The Crocodile Rock is something shocking,_

_When your feet just can't keep still,_

_I never knew me a better time and I guess I never will._

_Oh, Lawdy Mama those Friday nights,_

_When Suzie wore her dresses tight,_

_(Charlene)_

_And Crocodile Rocking was out of sight.'_

_And the 'la la' chorus had started and Alvin and Charlene were readying to make their big finish. Alvin tossed Charlene in the air and she managed to make a great triple spin, which put the students and teacher in awe. She landed down into Alvin's arms and they stopped singing, as well as the music. The students and teacher applauded. _

_Alvin looked into Charlene's sparkly purple eyes as she did to his golden brown eyes and smiled at each other. And then suddenly, somehow they both felt sparks in them and they began zooming into each others faces, not caring if the other students are watching. Finally their lips touched and Alvin let out a soft gasp, as Charlene began moving her hand onto his cheek._

_(Another 45 minutes later) _

"Okay, class dismissed." _Ms. Sanderson announced. _

_Everyone began packing their bags and walked out of the classroom. Alvin and Charlene left hand in hand. _

"So, what're you doing for lunch?" _Alvin asked looking at Charlene. _

"I was gonna go get some pizza. You wanna come?" _Charlene said. _

"Sure."

* * *

_(Present Day, obviously) _

"And that was pretty much the first day we started dating." Alvin said to Brittany.

"You 2 liked each other after 1 little song?" Brittany asked in disbelief.

"Well...sort of. And after that we just ended up having a simple relationship. Y'know with the anniversary deals and stuff? And then about a year later, me and my brothers decided to let her be the singer of our group. She took acception to it of course."

"And then what?"

"Well...things sort of began to...crumble a couple of months later."

"What do you mean?"

"Well..."

* * *

_(10th grade: December 18th, 1 year ago) _

"What do you mean you're not coming?" _Alvin asked Charlene over his phone._

_"I'm just not into football like that, Alvin." Charlene said. _

"But it's the JV football trophy ceremony. It's a big deal for me."

_"I know it is. But I just don't think I'll be able to make it. Maybe next time, okay?" _

"But..." _Alvin tried to think but nothing came to mind and he sighed. _"Okay. Next time."

_"I love you."_

"Yeah, you too."

_Alvin heard Charlene hang up on the other line and he did the same. He placed his phone on his bed and finished dressing up for his big ceremony. He was saddened that Charlene wasn't gonna make it. But then shook it off. He put on his red button up shirt and laced up a black tie. He put on a pair of perfectly blue jeans and put on his tennis shoes. He walked out the bedroom door and left to go to his ceremony._

* * *

_(Present Day) _

"Wait, what does this have to do with your relationship?" Brittany asked. "I mean so what, she didn't come to your ceremony? It's not that big of a deal."

"I wasn't finished." Alvin said. "I didn't see her for like a full 3 weeks after that. Not even on Christmas or New Years. I called her like 3 times a day but she never answered. I didn't see her until the first day 'Winter Break' was over." He explained.

"Did she tell you why she wasn't answering your calls or why you haven't seen her?"

"As a matter of fact she did. It was after school. She said,

* * *

_(January 28th, 5 months ago)_

"I told you I was busy."

"Yeah, but you didn't say I wouldn't see you for a whole 3 weeks neither." _Alvin shouted.  
_

"So what? It wasn't like you were worried about me." _Charlene argued._

"What? I was worried sick about you. I haven't seen you, you never answered my calls. What were you doing that kept me from seeing you or in which case talking to you."

"Well if you must know, I was out of town with my mother. We went to go visit a friend of mine in Pennsylvania." _Charlene explained crossing her arms._

"And you didn't bother to call me and let me know you were okay?" _Alvin shouted angrily._

"My cell phone battery ran out."

"And you're trying to tell me that you left your charger home?"

"Why are you so anxious to know anyway?" _She asked ignoring the last question. Alvin furiously glared at her. But he managed to calm himself down._

"Because I need to know if you're okay once in a while. I was worried something had happened and I just got a little...concerned. You know I love you." _Alvin said softly. Charlene sighed. _

"I knew you would be furious at me. I know you care about me. And...I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" S_he asked wrapping her arms around his neck._

"Sure." _He said placing his lips onto hers. They lasted 2 minutes until they both pulled away. _

"Come over to my house. I got you a little Christmas present." _Alvin said. _

"Really? What is it?"

"It's a surprise."

_Charlene and Alvin walked over to Alvin's house and went inside as soon as they arrived. __Alvin lead her to the spot where the Christmas Tree used to be until Dave took it down. Right now it remained completely empty. But what remained in that corner, was one small unopened little rectangular velvet box._

"Cover your eyes." _Alvin ordered. Charlene obeyed. Alvin waved his hand in front of her face to see if they were really covered, and they were. He walked over to the corner and picked up the dusty little box. He blew on it and cleared off some of the dust. He made a cheerful smile and walked back over to Charlene and opened the box. _

"Okay, you can open your eyes now." _Alvin ordered. _

_Charlene slowly uncovered her eyes and then looked down at the box and made a really loud gasp at the sight of a beautiful looking golden necklace. It had a perfectly colored pink heart in the middle. The design was so sparkly that it made Charlene's eyes grow a few sparkles as well. _

"Oh, Alvin." _Charlene sighed still looking at the necklace. _"How did you-"

"I saved up my allowance just to buy it for you." _Alvin interrupted. He took the necklace out of the box and threw his arms around her neck. He inserted the hook on the end of the necklace and removed his arms from around her. Charlene admired the necklace and then looked at Alvin who had a cheerful smile on his face. _

"Alvin, it's beautiful." _Charlene said wrapping her arms around Alvin's neck._

"I want you to promise me something."

"Promise you what?"

"Promise me that we'll always be together." _Alvin pleaded. _"And that nothing will ever come between us."

"I promise." _Charlene answered leaning closer to Alvin._

_Alvin and Charlene locked lips onto each other and were in a full make-out session. _

* * *

_(The Present...AGAIN!) _

"So what happened after that?" Brittany asked with her eyebrows raised in a sad expression.

"Ugh...let's not talk about this part. It's the part where the 'You know what' happens a couple weeks later." Alvin said sickeningly as if his body was growing numb.

"The break-up?"

Alvin broke and unceremoniously curled his body into a ball and he began shivering like crazy. He began making weird depressing moans as Brittany felt onto his body. His fur felt so cold. She looked at him with a sad expression and saw him pop his eyes open. He sat his head up from her lap and moved from the couch and onto the carpet which caught every ones attention. Alvin ran up the stairs and everyone heard a door slam and then everyone began hearing loud gagging and barfing noises. Brittany looked back at everyone else and saw they were looking at her suspiciously.

"Please tell me you didn't ask him about the break up?" Simon begged.

"I uhh sort of." Brittany confessed. "But I didn't know it would turn him into that."

Simon sighed.

"Brittany, there's a reason why Alvin doesn't like to relive those memories. It turns him into something that is hard for him to get rid of. Every time he hears someone say her name or hears her voice, he completely breaks down. And the only help me, Theodore, or Dave could offer was to keep him alive and leave him alone after that. He spent 4 straight months in this house all because his heart was broken into millions of pieces and he spent most of the time trying to forget her by playing video games, watching TV, and listening to music. That's exactly the reason why we don't ever talk about Charlene. Because we care for our brother and we don't enjoy seeing him as a broken down zombie." Simon explained entirely.

"But I don't get it. How can one girl cause so much pain to him? I mean what did she do or say to him the day they broke up?"

"Well...it sort of goes like this..."

* * *

_(5 months ago) _

"Where were you this time?" _Alvin asked Charlene angrily. It had been a week since Alvin last saw Charlene. And man, was he angrier then ever. They were both in Alvin's garage where they were preparing for band rehearsal, which they haven't really done often due to Charlene's absence._

"Look, I was going to call you, but something else came up." _Charlene said calmly._

"Like what? You visiting your so called 'best friend' again? Well good luck with that one." _Charlene angrily glinted at him._ "Speaking of which, who is your friend anyway? Is she even real?"

"Okay first off, he's a boy. And second of all, I don't even know why you care so much. It's like you think I'm some sort of deceptive human chic' that always keeps secrets from her boyfriend who is obviously over-reactive." _Charlene debated._

"And that's exactly the road that you're heading in. I've hardly even seen you anymore. And once again, you're not even answering any of my calls anymore. And every time I don't hear from you, I start to think that you found someone better than me." _And then it hit Alvin when he saw Charlene look away from him. _"Or is that it? You've found someone better than me haven't you?"

"No...I didn't. And even if I did I wouldn't have told you."

"Oh, so you're trying to lie and tell me that you're really _are _cheating on me?" _Alvin asked sharply. Charlene scowled at him._

"Excuse me! Did you not just hear me?"

"No. As a matter of fact I didn't." _This made Charlene entirely angry. _

"You know what, Alvin? You are just so unbelievable as well as a no good, mild mannered, and misbehaving excuse of a boyfriend. You are so over-reactive whenever you don't see me at times, that you always end up starting something that would affect our relationship. You are _so _despicable that I just...just..."

"Just what?" _Alvin asked crossing his arms. __There was a moment of silence. _

"You know what? Forget it. I'm going home." _Charlene said putting on her jean jacket and marching pass Alvin. _"I just can't stand it sometimes."

"So that's it huh? You're just gonna leave without another word?" _Alvin asked angrily watching her leave the garage. _

"If it means having to get away from _you, _than yes." _Charlene answered sharply. _

"Well then...FINE!"

"FINE!" _Charlene repeated slamming the door. Alvin grunted angrily and angrily plopped onto the floor and covered his face. He heard the door open a few seconds later and heard his brothers' call him. _

"Alvin, what happened?" _Theodore asked concerned. _

"Practice is cancelled." _Alvin said with his back turned. _

"But Alvin-" _Simon tried to speak but was interrupted. _

"I said practice is cancelled."

_Simon and Theodore looked at each other in confusion and just closed the door and walked away. Alvin was completely pissed at the moment. He just wanted to punch something to death. It wasn't until an hour or two when he started to calm down a bit. Maybe he was a little over-reactive and he decided to apologize to her. But he doubted that she wanted to see or hear from him now, after today's little argument. He decided to do it tomorrow. He stood off the floor and walked back into the house. _

_(The Next Day) _

_Alvin, Simon and Theodore were walking towards the school. As for Alvin, he seemed in a better mood than he was yesterday and was in hope that Charlene would forgive him. And surprisingly when they arrived at the school, she was there. She walked inside the school not noticing him at all, in fact, she wasn't even looking like he was in a good mood. But that didn't even matter to Alvin._

_The boys walked into the school and headed towards their lockers. Alvin arrived in his locker and began getting ready for his first period...P.E. He pulled out his gym clothes from his bag. After he took out his clothes he peaked over to Charlene's locker and it turns out, she was there putting on her make-up. Alvin felt confident inside him and closed his locker and walked over to her. But she didn't even share a glance at him._

"Uh...hey." _Alvin said but received no answer from Charlene for her eyes were closed and she was putting on her lipstick. Alvin looked confused. _"Listen I know you're probably still mad at me for yesterday and...I'm sorry okay?"

_Alvin still received no answer from Charlene as she began putting her lipstick away and pulled out some eyeliner. _"I was mad okay? I just wanted to make sure you were alright. Can you please just forgive me already?"

_Charlene still ignored Alvin and she finished with the eyeliner, put it in her locker, closed it and began walking away without a word. Alvin began to follow her. _

"Look can you just look at me for a minute? I said I'm sorry, okay? What do I have to do to make you forgive me?" _Alvin pleaded. _

_And somehow that made Charlene stop walking but she didn't turn to him. She peaked from behind her shoulder and said and with darkness, _

"Get out of my life, Alvin."

_Alvin's eyes grew wide at this and his heart had literally stopped beating. Were his ears playing a joke on him? No way, what was happening was totally real. _

"What?" _Alvin asked silently. _

"I don't want to see you anymore." _Charlene said with no guilt whatsoever. _"You wanna do something for me? Well, get out of my life and don't talk to me ever again. I'm breaking up with you."

_And with that she walked away without another sentence, as Alvin was left alone in the hallway still in complete shock. Alvin stood completely frozen and felt his fur turn pale. He managed to stay on his feet and move his body and moved. Not towards his gym class, but towards the front door of the school. And without another word, he disappeared from the school and depressingly walked all the way home. _

_Alvin arrived to his home and opened the front door as soon as he arrived. He walked in and Dave had walked in on him. _

"Alvin?" _Dave said confusingly. _"What are you doing here? School just started."

_Alvin didn't reply and instead collapsed face-first onto the floor which practically startled Dave. He quickly knelt down next to Alvin and lifted him to his feet. Dave's expression turned into shock when he saw that Alvin's face was turning pale and his body felt really cold. He felt onto Alvin's head and it turned out he was running a fever. _

"Alvin, what's gotten into you?" _Dave asked. _

"She..." _Was all Alvin could manage to say. Dave grew confused. He didn't what or who Alvin was talking about and instead, since Alvin was running a fever, he helped him up to his bedroom. _

* * *

_(Do I need to say it?) _

"It wasn't until after school when we found out that Alvin was back home." Simon explained.

"Wow, it must've been pretty hard for him." Eleanor said saddened.

"It was. And he was stuck with the same emotion for 4 whole months. And there was nothing we could do about it." Theodore said.

"Well, I hope he feels better soon. We have to be at her show in an hour. But I'm so worried about him right now." Brittany said.

It wasn't after a few minutes until they heard footsteps coming from the stairs and they all looked at them. They saw Alvin slowly walking down the steps one at a time and he looked like he was in a lot of pain. His fur was it's normal color halfway but he still looked terrible. Due to the on-going barfing and everything. He reached the last step and started limping over to the couch, holding his stomach. He sat on the couch a slumped his head on Brittany's shoulder.

"Hey. You feeling any better?" Brittany asked.

"Eh, a little." Alvin replied glumly. "Can I have some more gum please?"

Brittany took another piece of gum from her pocket and gave it to Alvin. Alvin unwrapped it and began chewing the gum.

"Simon told me what happened. It was pretty sad." Brittany told Alvin silently.

Alvin glared at Simon but was too glum to say something.

"I'm sorry that happened to you."

"It's cool. I'll be over it soon. Thank you." Alvin said.

"I just feel so sorry for you right now." She said kissing him on the forehead. And everyone remained silent for a while until Dave walked in 30 minutes later. Dave recently found out from Simon and Theodore a couple days ago.

"Okay kids, time to go." Dave advised. They all nodded in agreement and they all walked out the front door and Alvin was the main one to prepare for a night of craziness.

(To Be Continued)

* * *

_**WELL, I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU, BUT I'M FEELING KINDA DOWN RIGHT NOW MYSELF. X( WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN AT CHARLENE'S CONCERT? YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL CHAPTER 7 IS UPLOADED. UNTIL THEN, SEE YA WHEN I SEE YA. PEACE.**_


	7. Chapter 7: Things Are Getting Complicate

**_HEY IT'S BBMALMAL11. AND I'M HERE TO GIVE YOU ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR ALVIN SEVILLE VS THE WORLD SO HERE YOU GO. THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS. HOPEFULLY I CAN GET SOME MORE THOUGH. THANKS THOUGH. ESPECIALLY YOU GUYS, '_**

**_'chipmunksforlife', _**

**__****_'alvinthechipmunk'_**

**_'_****_Winddragon Eternal',_**

**_'vote4coolige15' _**

**_'ALVINANDBRITTANYFOREVER'._**

**_'MusicIsMyPassion'_**

**_'Munkedupjoe13'_**

**_'AATC4EVER'_**

**_'ChipmunksRule4ever'_**

**_QUICK NOTE: THE DEATH IS GOING TO BE PLAYED DIFFERENTLY!_**

* * *

**_"Things Are Getting Complicated"_**

Dave drove the 6 chipmunks to the mansion that belonged to Alvin's former girlfriend, Charlene. It wasn't until it was five o'clock exactly when they arrived to an incredibly large mansion that was partially filled with crazy fans.

Apparently Charlene, after she brutally dumped Alvin, she moved to Pennsylvania with her mother. It wasn't a while after that when she and her best friend who is still currently unknown at this point had started a band and were heard in public and given a record deal. After that, Charlene's voice was heard all around the country. Which is why Alvin was full of depression the last few months. But now the real question that remains is 'What is she doing back in L.A.?'

Dave was able to find a parking space and pulled up into it. When he turned off the car, Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, Brittany, and Eleanor were the first to step out. All except for one certain red clad chipmunk. Alvin sat blankly in the front seat of the car until Simon had grabbed his legs which caught his attention.

"Come on, Alvin." Simon ordered pulling on Alvin's legs. Alvin quickly grabbed the car-seat with his claws.

"NO! SHE RUINED MY LIFE!" Alvin shrieked struggling to stay in the car.

"Come on." Simon said and managed to pull Alvin out of the car, only for him to collide onto the pavement.

It took a while for Simon to drag Alvin into the really large, expensive and fancy looking white mansion, while he ignored the begging and whining from Alvin as Dave had drove away from dropping off the kids.

"Wow, this place is huge." Theodore admired the mansion.

"Alvin you have to see this." Brittany said.

Alvin stopped struggling to break free from Simon's grip and slowly turned around. Simon let go of his legs and Alvin allowed himself to stand back up. And it turned out, she wasn't lying. It was a really large mansion that looked like it had 7 different rooms. On the ceiling was a diamond chandelier that was really bright, it would be best to not look at it directly or else you'll go totally blind. On the left side of the room there looked like an...arcade that was partially already filled. On the right was guessed to be the living room because there was a 120 inch plasma screen TV hanging on the wall and there were couches and a Playstation 3 and an X-box 360 lying on top of a table. Across them was Theodore's all time favorite room, the kitchen and it was filled with different snacks, drinks, and fried foods, grilled included. And in the very back of the kitchen was a door that lead to the backyard. But not just any backyard, it was a pool-yard and at the very end of that pool-yard was a stage, which is probably where Charlene is going to perform. **(We'll get to the rest of the house later.) **

"This place looks...amazing." Jeanette complimented.

"Eh, it's okay." Alvin said pretending to not be impressed.

"Come on guys." Theodore said readying to run into the kitchen until he felt someone grab onto his shoulder.

"Theodore, don't go anywhere. We need to stick together." Simon reminded. "That and we need to keep an eye on Alvin."

Theodore groaned sadly looking at the kitchen.

"Speaking of which, where is Alvin anyway?" Jeanette asked looking behind her. Everyone looked in Jeanette's direction but it turned out Alvin wasn't there. He wasn't even outside. They looked away from the front door and looked around until Eleanor shouted,

"There he is." She shouted pointing and saw Alvin running into the arcade room.

"Come on. We better follow him." Simon said running towards the arcade while everyone followed.

They quickly followed Alvin into the arcade and saw that he was sitting on a stool playing the 'Terminator' arcade game. Everyone looked confused. They thought Alvin would go and do something crazy by now, seeing that he was in Charlene's house. But now seeing that he's calm and just playing video games, than everything was alright. They all decided to just go with what he's doing and do what they wanted to do.

Minute's later, Theodore was obviously in the kitchen eating up most of the snacks that were there. Jeanette and Eleanor were in the arcade room with Alvin and Brittany doing a series of different dance moves in 'Dance Dance Revolution'. Simon was playing on another checkers board, which is kinda strange for a star like Charlene. And Brittany was sitting next to Alvin while he was playing the Terminator game. It was still surprising to her that Alvin wasn't going mad right now, but it didn't matter as long as he was okay.

**(AND THEN IT WAS TIME...)**

The 6 chipmunks were in the backyard pool area in front of the stage, waiting for the arrival of the famous chipette that is Charlene along with her band. Brittany stood next to Alvin making sure he won't go insane later on. They were in the 2nd to first section of the crowd. Simon was standing behind him standing next to Jeanette. Theodore and Eleanor were at the very front of the stage watching the stage as well.

"I think I wanna go home." Alvin muttered.

"Alvin, you'll be fine." Brittany said to him grabbing his paw. Alvin just sighed.

And that's when 2 spotlights had turned on that were incredibly bright from the stage lighting and were pointed to the left of the stage. A few seconds later 3 figures that all looked like chipmunks had showed up from the left of the stage. One was a chipmunk, looking to have the complexion of a female had walked over to the drums set that was in the back of the stage. She was an brownish white chipette and she was wearing a black tank-top, a short black skirt with some black high heels and she had long brown hair.

Another was a male chipmunk and he had dark brown fur like Alvin's and was wearing a black t-shirt with a long skeleton on it with white ringers. And a pair of faded blue jeans with white air-forces. He was holding a a blue Rickenbacker 4001 bass guitar but there was no guitar amp, neither was there a chord. Just a bass a pic and a guitar strap around his shoulder.

And then the crowd went crazy when they saw an auburn chipette show up on the stage. She was wearing a red sparkling dress that glistened in the spotlight and a pair of long red high heels and she had long blond hair. She grabbed her microphone. But for some reason Alvin from where he was standing could tell that the bassist was looking directly at him with an evil glare. Alvin made a confused look back at him but his sight went directly back to Charlene.

"HELLO L.A.! Thanks for coming!" Charlene said from the microphone. "This song belongs to an old boyfriend."

Just the sound of her voice made Alvin's mouth quiver in fear. The bassist and the drummer began to play the music. But something was totally off. The bass had no amp but it was somehow playing really loud music. And it was beginning to glow.

"Alvin, is that her?" Brittany asked more or less screamed due to the noise of the crowd.

"Yeah that's her." Alvin replied not looking from the stage.

_'Oh yeah.' _Charlene said from the stage.

"And the chipmunk with the bass?"

"What about him?" Alvin asked suspiciously looking at her.

_'Oh yeah'_

"I know who he is." Brittany said.

"What? Who is he?"

"His name is Terry Matthews. He's my 3rd evil ex-boyfriend."

"WHAAT!?" Alvin shouted in disbelief.

_'Oh YEAH!'_

He looked back at the stage wide eyed and this time looking at Terry. If that was Brittany's 3rd evil ex-boyfriend than could he also be...Charlene's current boyfriend?

**NAME: TERRY MATTHEWS**

**AGE: UNKNOWN**

**STATUS: CHARLENE'S CURRENT BOYFRIEND?**

**OCCUPATION: BASSIST FOR 'THE CHIPMUNKS OF DARK' (CHARLENE'S BAND NAME)**

"Oh god no." Alvin muttered after the 'Oh yeah'. Charlene began to sing.

_'Hello again,_

_Friend of a friend,_

_I knew you well.' _

Alvin stared as Charlene began swinging her hair back and forth.

_'Our common goal,_

_Was waiting for,_

_the world to end.' _

Alvin looked back at Terry who was continuously glaring at Alvin evilly.

_'Now that the truth,_

_Is just a rule, _

_That you can bend.' _

Terry now looked like he was glaring at Brittany also.

_'You cracked the whip,_

_Shape-shifting trick,_

_The past again.' _

Alvin looked back at Charlene who was now possibly looking at him and Brittany until she began moving around like all singers do.

_'Send you my love on a wire,_

_Lift you up every-time,_

_Everyone, oooooo,_

_Pulls away, oooooo,_

_From yoouuuuuuu' _

_(1 hour and 25 minutes later) _

All of the guests had already gone home except for Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor.

Brittany was sitting next to Alvin with an arm wrapped around him. He was drinking a can of Coke 'Zero' with a look that said 'Oh god' all over it. He took a large sip of the soda.

"You know...you gotta admit she was pretty good." Eleanor commented.

"Yeah. Pretty too." Jeanette said.

"SPEEEWWWSHHH!" Was the sound of Alvin spitting out the soda forcefully which spilled on the table and on his shirt after Jeanette said the word 'pretty'. Brittany quickly removed her arm from Alvin's shoulder. Alvin began to choke and cough uncontrollably.

"Real good choice of words, Jeanette." Alvin said sarcastically after coughing out the last bit of soda. Jeanette looked at him confusingly.

"Hey don't mind him." Simon said patting Jeanette on the back which made Jeanette blush a little. "He's just a little fussy after a crazy experience from seeing his ex-girlfriend again."

"Well at least it's better than hearing him puke again." Eleanor said.

"I can totally hear you guys." Alvin reminded.

"We know." Simon said. Alvin glared at Simon but then looked away and took another drink of his Coke 'Zero' not caring if the fizz was burning his throat.

"Hey, Alvin." A familiar voice said from behind. His eyes grew wide and,

"SPEEWSSHHHH!" Which was once again the sound of Alvin spewing out more of his soda, making the stain on his shirt even worse. He coughed some more soda from his throat and quickly turned his direction behind him and completely froze and began squeezing his soda can when he saw her. And in a different outfit. She now was wearing a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a black shirt and her red boots from when she and Alvin first met.

"It's good to see you again." Charlene said with a smirk. "And you guys too, Simon and Theodore."

Simon and Theodore glared at her furiously and only nodded. Charlene then brought her attention to the three chipettes that were with them. But she mainly brought her attention to the pink clad chipette.

"And...you must be Brittany. Terry here has told me so much about." Charlene said pointing to the chipmunk behind her who was still giving Alvin an evil glare. Along with the drummer.

"Oh...did he?" Brittany asked sarcastically scowling at Charlene then at Terry.

"And these must be your sisters." Charlene said looking at the 2 other chipettes standing next to Simon and Theodore.

"Yeah...Eleanor and Jeanette."

"Hello." They both said also scowling at Charlene, forgetting if she was a great singer earlier or not.

"Yeah hi. So anyway, why don't we all head upstairs to my room. Let's all have a nice friendly chat." Charlene insisted.

"Yeah...let's." Simon said.

"Oh and Alvin?"

Alvin completely went into shock she said his name.

"Yeah?" Alvin said silently.

"Put another shirt on. You look terrible." Charlene ordered tossing Alvin another shirt. Alvin caught it. He unrolled the shirt but it wasn't his most usual color of choice.

* * *

_(A few minutes later) _

Alvin and the others were in Charlene's room which was really large. It was a large bluish red bedroom with a really large bed, there was a stereo with a microphone and a couple guitars on the left side. And there was a laptop with some headphones on the right. And the carpet on the floor had a picture of Charlene on it. Alvin and Brittany were sitting on a large purple bean bag while Simon, Jeanette and Eleanor sat on a medium sized couch. While Theodore was standing against the wall. As well as the drummer chipette, whose name was still unknown at this point. Charlene and Terry were sitting on Charlene's large and expensive bed.

Alvin was looking away from everyone in the room and instead was looking at the shirt he was wearing. It was a black t-shirt with white ringers. On the front of the shirt was a small picture of a pixelated skeleton on it. It wasn't Alvin's favorite color but the skeleton was pretty cool. It kinda went perfect with his jeans. Then he realized that his shirt almost looked exactly like the one Terry was wearing, only Terry's was longer and scarier but his was smaller. He glanced his eyes upwards from the shirt and glanced his eyes over to Charlene who was looking at him with an evil smirk.

"You know, Alvin, I think black suits you perfectly." Charlene complimented. "Much better than that red one with that 'A' that you wear everyday."

"Err...thanks?" Alvin said nervously.

There was a long moment of silence until Simon broke it.

"So...Charlene. What brings you back to L.A.?" Simon asked suspiciously.

"What an old friend can't move back to her home? Simon, I'm offended. I thought we were friends."

"I thought we were too."

"So...Terry." Alvin said a little bit of braveness inside him. "Brittany tells me you're one of her evil ex-boyfriends eh?"

"Exes." Brittany corrected.

"Yeah...that."

"Yeah?" Terry answered with a lower voice than Simon. He raised an eyebrow. "What's it to you?"

"...No reason." Alvin answered glinting his eyebrows. "And I'm guessing you were also Charlene's best friend that I heard so much about?"

"I guess you could say that. Or maybe we were more than that." Terry smugly grinned wrapping an arm around Charlene.

"So...then...she really..." Alvin tried to say but then anger began to consume him.

"Cheated on you? Bingo." Terry finished. Alvin began to get a little angrier.

"So...how long have you two exactly known each other?" Eleanor asked.

"Oh, you could say when we were 12 years old. Long time, I know." Charlene replied.

"You cheated on Alvin the whole time you guys were dating? And Terry was cheating on Brittany? That's just...just..._sad." _Jeanette commented furiously.

"It's not really that big of a deal. I mean besides, if I haven't dumped Alvin, then none of this would be happening right now. Right Alvin?" Charlene said darkly looking over at Alvin, who was now clenching his paws into fists.

He was so full of rage right now. But he didn't want to break and show everyone his dark-side...yet. But right now it was inevitable to even try. All that he was hearing right now, 'who cheated on who' was beginning to drive him nuts.

"So anyway Brittany, how is you'res and Alvin's relationship going so far?" Charlene smirked. "From what I'm hearing, Alvin is far more better than your last boyfriend. Isn't he?"

Brittany scowled at Charlene, as if she was ready to choke her to death.

"Speaking of your old boyfriend, my band and I played a show for his father's new hang-out in New York last week. What was his name...Marco? I'm sure you know him right?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Brittany said.

"Oh come on, Brittany. I'm sure it's not that big of a deal. A lot of people go through a break up sooner or later right?"

Alvin completely broke as soon as he heard the word 'break up' and quickly stood up and slammed onto Charlene's nightstand which completely startled everyone in the room.

"THAT'S IT!" Alvin shouted ragingly. "YOU COCKY COCK!"

He pointed directly at Terry. "YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THE PAIN YOU CAUSED ME!"

He swung his fist for Terry's face but was cut off mid-way. He struggled to move his body but he couldn't move...literally. He looked back at Terry and his eyes went into shock by what he saw. Terry's eyes were glowing...literally glowing white and smoke was coming out of his eyes. And he was holding his hand up directly in front of Alvin's fist, that was glowing as well.

Alvin felt himself rise up from the floor. What was happening? Why was Terry glowing? And...could that be the reason why that guitar was glowing earlier? Alvin felt his arm move to his back as well as his other arm. And then he felt some sort of pain in his neck but he kept his eyes on Terry.

"M-my neck." Alvin said struggling. "Y-your eyes."

"Oh didn't I mention it earlier?" Charlene asked knowing she forgot to tell. "Terry's a vegan."

That being said Terry used his so called 'Vegan powers to toss Alvin through the door of Charlene's bedroom and into the hallway. Alvin landed hard on his back after hitting his head on the wall. He struggled to stand back on his feet while saying,

"V-vegan?" Alvin asked in suspicion. He saw Terry walking towards the door now with the hole in it, and with one quick swift, the door opened by itself.

"It's not that big of a deal, Al." Terry said using Alvin's nickname while making his eyes turn to normal. Brittany and the others ran through the door and Brittany and Simon walked pass Terry and stood next to Alvin.

"So what, you're a vegan. Of course it's no big of a deal." Alvin asked.

"Let's just say...I'm ovo-lacto-vegetarian."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alvin asked in anger.

"It means what every vegan diet means. No meat, no dairy, no faces nor breast-milk and especially no deserts."

"Uh...dairy and deserts are the same thing." Simon corrected.

"Whatever." Terry replied.

"You know to make this a short answer...let's just say vegans are better than most regular people." Charlene said behind Terry.

"Bingo." Terry agreed making his eyes glow again.

Alvin quickly noticed but didn't react in time as Terry used his vegan powers to toss Alvin into the sky after bashing him into the roof. Alvin's screams could be heard all the way from the hallway and after a few seconds, sounded like they were coming closer. They heard a loud _***SPLASH***_ come from outside which came from the backyard. Everyone looked through a large window and saw Alvin had landed in the pool. Lucky for him, he knew how to swim and began swimming towards the pavement. Everyone quickly ran back downstairs and headed out the backyard. Well, except for Terry, who used his vegan powers to float out the window. But luckily everyone managed to reach Alvin first.

Alvin crawled onto the pavement and was dripping wet from the pool water. He started coughing up some water and panting heavily. Brittany knelt down and helped him up.

"Thanks." Alvin said.

"You gotta figure out how to beat him. You can't take him head on." Brittany reminded.

"I'll do what I can. But first, could you give me the clip-note as to how you ended up with this crazy chipmunk?"

"Do we have to get into that now?" Brittany asked.

"Well if there's something in his past that can help me figure out how to beat him, yes."

Brittany sighed and began her back-story.

"Well... I was basically dating Luke, until I saw Terry pass by in 6th grade."

* * *

_(Flashback 6th grade)_

_Terry and Brittany were passionately making out under a tree while Luke was walking away heart-broken and in tears. Terry pulled away. _

"Well...that takes care of him." _Terry said with an evil smirk_. "Now where were we?"

_Brittany and Terry went back to making out under the tree. They lasted a full 40 minutes, until they saw it begin to get dark. _

"I think I should be getting home now." _Brittany announced. _

"Are you sure?" _Terry asked. _

"Yeah...I gotta get home to my sisters."

"Well okay so, I'll call you tomorrow." _Terry said. _

"Yeah...sure." _Brittany agreed giving him a small peck on the cheek. She walked away and headed home to Jeanette and Eleanor._

_Terry and Brittany's relationship was going great for the past few weeks. But it wasn't meant to last when Terry told Brittany a shocking announcement. _

"What do you mean you're moving to Pennsylvania?" _Brittany asked in disbelief. Brittany and Terry were at their old 6th grade school._

"Brittany I know this is hard to take in, but apparently my parents enrolled me in another school. It's not like I wanna go. It's just that what my parents say is what I'm suppose to do." _Terry explained. _

"Oh really? Well then, what's this 'oh so great' school supposed to be called anyway?"

"'Music school for the Vegans'."

"Since when are you into music?" _Brittany asked with anger. _

"I don't know like...since I was like 8 years old?" _Terry answered rubbing the back of his hair._

"Oh. So I guess I know what comes next don't I?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh don't play dumb with me. All it takes is 5 little words."

"What? Oh no...you're not...gonna..."

"Terry, the words that are about to come out of my mouth right now, are the 5 words that I will dread for the rest of my life."

_Terry went into shock._

"Terry, I'm breaking up with you." _Brittany announced and stormed off on all 4's leaving alone a heart-broken Terry Matthews as she left the school._

* * *

"And that was the last time I saw him. Until now." Brittany said to Alvin.

"You just left without another word? You didn't say goodbye or anything?" Alvin asked calmly.

"Look. I was a very bad kid then. I wasn't proud of myself for what I did. I thought that if me and my sisters would leave then, I could leave it behind me and it would all be a thing in the past."

"Hey, love-munks." They both heard Terry call from next them. "We have unfinished business I and he."

"Dude it's totally he and _I_!" Alvin corrected frustratingly.

"You think I care about what grammar means to me?"

"No. And that proves that you really _aren't _a smart chipmunk after all." Alvin teased.

"Why don't you just shut up and get ready to die?" Terry growled.

"Why don't you come and make me?"

"Alright enough!" Charlene shouted irritated. "Look, Alvin, to make this short you're gonna have to give up all hope on dating Brittany because Terry will kill you if you don't."

Those words hit Alvin hard. Right in the heart. And with as much anger he could carry he said,

"I used to think you were COOL!" Alvin ran at Terry with a fist raised.

But as soon as Alvin was a foot away, Terry made his eyes glow white again. Terry lifted his left paw and Alvin was caught in another one of Terry's vegan rays. Alvin screamed as Terry turned his body and threw Alvin back through another wall of the house that lead into another room. Everyone stared at the hole that Alvin crashed into for a few seconds until they heard a noise that sounded like a bass guitar come from the room.

"Hm...sounds like your boyfriend wants to get...funky." Terry said to Brittany. He began floating towards the hole as the bass cover for _'Sweet Dreams- Marilyn Manson' _was being played.

Terry showed up through the hole and saw the lights shut on automatically. Alvin was right in front of Terry playing red sparkly Rickenbacker 4003 bass guitar that looked exactly like his...only sparkler. Alvin was in a room that was completely filled with different guitars. Acoustics, bass, electric, you name it. There were 2 stereos that were on Alvin's left and right and they were playing extremely loud. Alvin was in the music room.

Terry landed on the carpeted floor and surprisingly, he had his own bass guitar that he was playing earlier. But Alvin didn't even care as to how it had showed up unexpectedly. All he cared about was defeating that vegan powered annoying chipmunk. Terry pulled out a green guitar pic from out of his pocket and placed it in front of his guitar.

_**'BASS BATTLE!'**_

As soon as Alvin hit the end of the beginning chorus, Terry had begun playing the second chorus and it was playing...loudly?

The bass that Terry was holding had no amp, neither did it have a chord. But how was Terry able to play it so loudly? Alvin made a shocked expression. The guitar then began to glow the same color as Terry when he used his vegan powers.

_'He has no amp. How can he play so loud?' _Alvin thought curiously.

"That's right, Seville. That's because I don't need an amp. All the rhythm comes from the vegan powers." Terry said as if he read Alvin's mind.

Alvin growled and played the third chorus after Terry reached the end of the second. Suddenly Brittany and the others walked in and saw the whole event taking place.

It wasn't until Alvin was in the middle of the 3rd chorus when Terry unexpectedly interrupted and skipped all the way to the 4th chorus. Alvin started to feel himself struggling from the rhythm that came from Terry's bass. Alvin then came with a different solution and just joined along with the same chorus as Terry was. But that was an even worse idea as the intensity of the rhythm from that came from Terry's bass was too much for Alvin to handle. He began to cover his ears and shut his eyes. Brittany and the others did so as well.

_'His bass power is too intense!' _Alvin thought.

And then,

_**"BLENG!" **_Which was the intense sound from Terry's bass as he did a big finish and caused Alvin to fly backwards and crash onto the wall with the bass still in his grip. Alvin rubbed the back of his head and opened his eyes and saw Terry floating in mid-air with an evil grin.

"You really thought you could beat me by turning my own bass against me?" Todd laughed.

Brittany ran over to Alvin's side and helped Alvin to his feet.

"I can't...I can't even beat him in a bass battle. He's a human amp for crying out loud." Alvin said unwrapping the bass from his shoulders.

"Well then...think of something. I don't want you to die." Brittany confessed.

"Aww, that's too bad, Britt. But all good relationships must come to an end." Terry said with an evil grin and unwrapping the guitar from his shoulder. "Almost like how you ended ours."

Alvin glinted at Terry angrily. He began to tighten his grip on neck of the bass. And suddenly the thoughts of Charlene breaking Alvin's heart began to replay in his head. He shut his eyes.

_'Get out of my life, Alvin.' _The voice of Charlene replayed in Alvin's head. Alvin clenched his right paws fist along with his teeth.

"Now if I were you Seville, I would give back my guitar right now." Terry advised slowly lifting his arm.

_'I don't want to see you anymore. You wanna do something for me? Well, get out of my life and don't talk to me ever again. I'm breaking up with you.' _

The last few words had kept repeating in Alvin's head. Now he was so full of anger. He opened his eyes and looked over to the entrance where Charlene was standing and saw she had an evil smirk on her face. He glared at her and then looked back at Terry. He shut his eyes once more and felt himself completely filled with rage. And then he broke.

"You want it back?" Alvin asked angrily and silently. "Well HERE! TAKE IT BACK!"

Alvin quickly gripped onto the neck with both hands and lifted it in the air. Terry looked at the bass startled as well as Simon and everyone else as well.

"No you idiot, you're gonna-" Terry shouted but was interrupted when Alvin slammed the guitar onto the floor really forceful. The impact caused the neck and the strings to break in half.

And then there was an unexpected scream that came directly from Terry. Alvin was panting heavily after vandalizing a perfectly well guitar until he was finally calm and looked at Terry after hearing him scream. He was lying down on his knees and grasping onto his head and for some reason he was literally flashing.

"Huh?" Alvin managed to mutter out.

"You idiot!" Terry exclaimed angrily glaring at Alvin. "Do you realize what you've done?"

"Uh...apparently no. I don't." Alvin replied confusingly and throwing the now broken half of the neck to the side.

"YOU SMASHED MY GUITAR!"

"Okay, so?"

"When you broke it, you drained away some of my powers!"

Alvin made a confused expression.

"I don't get it. All I did was smash your guitar. What does that have to do with your vegan powers?"

"If you knew the science, maybe you'd know. But since you don't, let me tell you. That guitar that was 'once' mine had contained some of my powers."

"Okay, I'm still not getting it." Alvin said.

"Yeah, neither am I. And I'm usually the smart one." Simon joined along in the conversation.

"Well then let me FINISH!" Terry shouted with total anger. "The guitars that I have touched, were the ones that I have given some of my powers to. That's why I don't need an amp. And if anything happens to that guitar, then the energy waves otherwise known as my powers, get drained away. And it HURTS!"

"So, basically, I just took away some of your vegan powers?" Alvin asked.

"Uh DUH!"

That being said Alvin smirked evilly and looked at all the guitars that were in the room. There had to be like a hundred of them in the room so far, so he couldn't have possibly have played all of them in 5 straight months of fame. He only could have possibly played about 2 or 3 of them and one of them was now broken in half. And then he looked at one corner and one bass guitar that caught his attention, was a red rogue bass guitar.

Terry looked at the same guitar and made a nervous expression. How did he know that he played that guitar?

Alvin walked over to the guitar and removed it from the wall. He looked back at Terry and narrowed his eyebrows. And then he started to realize what he was doing at this point. He was not only defeating Brittany's 3rd evil ex-boyfriend. But now what he was doing that he realized the most was that he was getting his revenge. But revenge on who? Who else would it be? Charlene. Alvin glared at her and saw her nervous expression, but didn't care. She should have known this was coming. She broke his heart. She's the main reason why he was in so much depression. She was the main reason why he was filled with so much pain. The main reason why he spent 4 months of his life, inside his house listening to lousy music and playing video games that he beat like 25 times each. The reason why he never spoke to anyone and never left his own house. And yet, she didn't realize it. And right now, at this exact moment, she is about to realize what happens when Alvin Seville receives a broken heart. She is about to realize that Alvin...is coming out of depression once and for all.

Alvin lifted the guitar in the air with both hands, ignoring the loud "NO!" from Terry and quickly smashed it on the ground. This time the body had split from the neck of the rogue bass guitar and then the strings were to pop off last.

Terry wailed in pain and began holding onto his body and collapsed back onto his knees. Alvin tossed the broken neck to the side of a long shelf that was holding 15 other guitars on it.

"One more to go." Alvin announced looking at the 'probably last bass guitar that was lying flat on the floor next to Terry.

"What?" Terry exclaimed looking at the guitar next to him. "No! Not my baby." Terry slowly struggled to raise his left paw, but he was too weak to even try.

Alvin ran towards Terry and did an incredible foot slide and grabbed the Rickenbacker 4001 guitar as he came to a stop and landed back on his feet. Terry slowly managed to stand back on his feet. He turned and looked at Alvin's direction with a look that said 'death' all over it.

Alvin held the guitar with one paw and held it up in the air, readying to smash it. That is until he saw Charlene run next to Terry.

"Stop it! Stop it _right now, _Alvin!" Charlene pleaded desperately. "You're killing him."

Alvin raised his eyebrows as he saw the fear that came from Charlene's eyes. He started to feel a little regretful. And when he looked at Terry, he saw the pain that he was receiving from him. He realized that he was killing Charlene's best friend. But then Terry looked at Charlene with a look that said he wasn't in a good mood.

"Get off me!" Terry ordered angrily at Charlene and shaking her hand off him. Charlene went into shock. "I don't need help from a whore like _you_!"

Every ones eyes went into shock. Especially Alvin's. He couldn't believe what he just heard. Charlene's boyfriend, her actual boyfriend had shook her off like she was nothing. He looked over at Charlene and saw her mouth was half open. He saw the hurt in her eyes that said that she now had a broken heart. And when he saw a lone tear fall from her eye, that's when everything snapped.

Alvin went into rage and growled at Terry. He gripped hard onto the guitar and ran towards Terry. Terry turned and saw that Alvin was running directly at him with the guitar. He knew what was coming but couldn't do anything about it for his body was in too much of a bad condition. He shut his eyes.

"Dude, that wasn't COOL!" Alvin shouted as he jumped and swung the guitar directly onto Terry's head.

_**"KABONK!"**_

The impact was so hard on Terry's head that it literally broke the body and the strings and the half the neck of the guitar and the pieces began falling onto the ground. Terry on the other hand had burst into a bunch of coins that landed onto the remaining guitar parts.

Alvin was panting heavily from the attack and angrily stared at the pile of coins.

"Good riddance." Alvin said stepping over the coins and walking over to Brittany.

Brittany looked at Alvin with a small smile and she embraced him in a hug. He hugged back. Alvin looked in his paw over Brittany's shoulder and saw that he was holding the other broken half of the guitar neck. He tossed it to the side and wrapped his arm back around Brittany.

"Uh...guys?" They both heard Theodore say. They all looked at him. "Charlene."

Theodore was pointing directly at Charlene and saw her sitting against the wall with her head on her knees as if she had a broken heart. Wait...she did have a broken heart. And the sight of her had 'ENVY' written all over it. Alvin felt so sorry for her. He removed his embrace from Brittany and walked over to her.

"Um...sorry I guess." Alvin apologized which made Charlene look up at him. And what surprised him the most was that she had teardrops coming out of her eyes.

"Sorry, Alvin?" Charlene asked sarcastically. "You just hit my boyfriend in the head with a guitar so hard that he turned into...cash."

"Which is still highly illogical." Simon said from the side.

"Simon, you're not helping." Alvin whispered pushing Simon to the side. "Anyway Charlene, I know what I did and I completely know how you feel. And...after I saw you crying I just lost it and y'know killed him. And I'm very sorry."

"It's alright, Alvin. He deserved it anyway." Charlene said glumly standing to her feet. "And I'm sorry too."

"For what?"

"For being a crummy girlfriend to you." Charlene admitted. Alvin let a small smile escape from him. His attention was diverted by a sparkly item wrapped around Charlene's neck. He then knew what it was.

"You're still wearing the necklace?" Alvin asked.

Charlene saw what he was referring to and nodded to him.

"I never took it off. It kind of reminded me of you. Besides I promised I'd always wear it, right?"

"Right. Even if it means having your boyfriend try and kill your ex-boyfriend." Alvin chuckled. Charlene chuckled back.

"You know, Alvin? You haven't changed a bit." Charlene commented.

"Yeah...neither have you." Alvin said back. "Speaking of change, what do you wanna do with that pile of cash?"

"Hm, I dunno. Probably get rid of it."

"You'd be willing to get rid of perfectly made cash?"

"Hey, I'm a rock-star. I have all the cash I need." Charlene said with a smile.

"Well...okay. Then I guess I'll see you later?" Alvin said.

"Yeah...sure." Charlene agreed and with that she unexpectedly wrapped her arms around him and gave him a large hug. She moved off of him after a few seconds and looked at him with a smile.

"I hope my girlfriend didn't see that." Alvin joked.

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot about her." Charlene said. "She's a lucky chipette you know?"

"Lucky for what?"

"To have someone like you. Willing to risk his life to fight for her no matter how hard the battle."

"Yeah...she is." Alvin admitted.

"Do me a favor would you?"

"Anything." Alvin said.

"Call me for the wedding."

Alvin's eyes went wide when he heard that last word.

"Uh...sure. Will do." Alvin said nervously.

Alvin walked away until he stopped when he suddenly remembered something.

"Hey Charlene?"

"Yeah?" She responded.

"What did you do with my shirt?"

"It's in the living room." She chuckled. "I had some guys clean it up for you."

"Oh...thanks."

Alvin walked away towards Brittany while Charlene watched in sadness. But she couldn't help but feel so happy for him.

Alvin wrapped his arm around Brittany and they all walked out the music room, back downstairs, and out the front door.

_(Back at the Seville residence)_

Brittany and Alvin sat on the couch watching TV, while 4 certain younger siblings of theirs were sleeping next to them. Eleanor's head was laid on Theodore's shoulder, while Jeanette's was laid on Simon's. Brittany glanced at them and then looked back at Alvin, when something had almost crossed her mind.

"I saw the hug you know." Brittany told Alvin.

"You did?" Alvin asked nervously.

"Yeah. And you know what? It was cute."

"What?! Cute?" Alvin asked in shock. "You mean you're not jealous?"

"Why would I be jealous of someone whose jealous of me?" Brittany smirked.

"You know what? I have no idea. But all I know is, you are the most surprising and yet most beautiful chipette I have ever dated, Brittany. And that's the thing that I love about you."

Brittany smiled and leaned in to give him a passionate kiss. They lasted for 10 whole minutes.

"You know, after today, you gotta admit that this is the start of a really great summer so far." Alvin admitted.

"Yep. And even when it means spending some more time together." Brittany added placing her head on Alvin's shoulder.

"You know? Charlene wasn't lying. Black really does look good on you." Brittany chuckled referring to the shirt that Alvin was still wearing. "Kind of makes you more...attractive."

"Really? Awesome. But I think I'll just stick with red."

Brittany rolled her eyes and gave him another kiss on the cheek before almost falling asleep on his shoulder. Alvin sighed.

"I love you, Brittany Miller."

"I love you too." Brittany replied tiredly.

* * *

_**WELL THAT WENT WELL DON'T YOU THINK? ESPECIALLY WITH THE VEGAN POWERS IN THE GUITAR THING RIGHT? WELL ANYWAY, NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON. PLEASE REVIEW. SEE YA WHEN I SEE YA. PEACE.**_


	8. Chapter 8: 3 Down and 1 Shocker

_**HEY GUYS IT'S BBMALMAL11 AND UH...WOW. IT'S CHAPTER 8 OF YOU KNOW WHAT. SO ANYWAY I HOPE YOU'RE ENJOYING THE STORY AND HERE'S YOUR NEXT CHAPTER. GET READY FOR ONE EXTREMELY MIND-BLOWING SURPRISE IN THIS ONE. AS ALWAYS, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 8:**_** _3 Down And One Shocker_**_  
_

Summer vacation. It's the greatest event to happen to all us children and teens. No school, no teachers, and especially no homework. Yep Summer is just great. Especially when you're a chipmunk. Even for our hero of this story. Alvin Seville.

"Cannon-Ball!" Alvin shouted jumping into the really large pool that was set in the backyard that belonged to the no-longer heart-breaker but now female best friend of Alvin. Charlene the chipette. Alvin didn't even care about the wounds that were in bandages (mainly on his back and halfway on his left arm) from the wounds he sustained from the battle with Terry.

_**(NOTE: I FORGOT TO MENTION, ALVIN HAD SUSTAINED A COUPLE WOUNDS FROM ALL THE IMPACTS FROM THE WALLS OF CHARLENE'S MANSION. HE HAD TO END UP WEARING A BRACE ON HIS LEFT ARM, WHILE HIS RIGHT ARM WAS STILL IN PIECES. HIS BACK ONLY HAD A FEW SCRATCHES WHICH ALSO HAD TO BE PUT IN BANDAGES.)**_

When he landed in the water there was a huge splash that was able to reach a certain height. The splash began to flow back down as he popped back up to the surface. There was a slight pain in Alvin's arm which made him bring his grasp to it.

"Alvin, you got my hair wet." Brittany advised furiously. Alvin glanced at her in her pink 2 piece bathing suit and swam over to her. Apparently the water caused her hair to cover her eyes.

"My bad." Alvin apologized wiping Brittany's hair from her eyes. When he looked in her eyes she looked a little furious. Alvin gave her a nervous smile. "You're not mad at me are you?"

Brittany didn't answer and instead just pushed him with all her might and made him bump onto the edge of the pool. Brittany forced her hands onto Alvin's chest which received a nervous look from Alvin.

"Does this answer your question?" Brittany unexpectedly placed her lips on Alvin's which made Alvin's face turn into shock. But then he decided to just go with it. Brittany pulled away after a few seconds and gave him a flirty smile.

"Whew, for a second there I thought you were gonna- OW!" Alvin shouted after Brittany slapped him on the left arm where there was still the most amount of pain.

"That's for messing up my hair."

"I said I was sorry, didn't I?" Alvin asked rubbing his arm. Brittany chuckled which received a confuse glare from Alvin.

"What?" Alvin asked.

"You're cute, you know that?" Brittany replied wrapping her arms around Alvin's neck.

"Uh...okay?" Alvin replied confusingly.

"And now at this point, I kinda wish this moment could last forever." Brittany zoomed into Alvin's face again, slowly. A smirk managed to crawl onto Alvin's face.

"Oh yeah?" Alvin said quietly also zooming in.

"Yeah." Brittany also said quietly now closing her eyes. Alvin did the same as he and Brittany were to the point where their lips were partially touching.

"You two make such a cute couple you know that?" A sudden voice came from right next to them. They quickly opened their eyes and reverted their gazes to Charlene in her sparkly gray bathing suit and some sunglasses.

"Well...thanks for killing the moment, Charlene." Brittany said frustrated.

"Oops...sorry." Charlene apologized.

"You know ever since I killed Terry 6 weeks ago, I've been seeing you 2 get along better." Alvin announced.

"Oh really? Well ever since you 2 made up, none of us have heard you barf anymore." Brittany laughed. Alvin made a frown.

"Speaking of which, how are your wounds holding up?" Brittany asked.

"Eh, they'll get better. But Dave says that I still have to wear a brace on my arm for a while. Probably for another 3 weeks. Other than that I'm doing fine."

"I'm surprised you managed to only end up with a brace. You must be really tough." Brittany complimented.

"I know. One time when Terry used his vegan powers on an ungrateful dude, he slammed him into the wall and he ended up in a body cast." Charlene explained. "But for Alvin to just end up with a few scratches and a brace, that's just...surprising. In fact, I'm surprised you're still alive."

"Well, it pays to learn a thing or 2 from video games. But anyway, to change the subject, thanks for letting us swim in your pool, Charlene." Alvin thanked.

"Hey it's the least I could do for an old friend."

Alvin smiled at her then looked back at Brittany.

"Speaking of which, where _have _your evil ex-boyfriends-"

"Evil exes." Brittany interrupted.

"Yeah. Where is the 4th one anyway? I'm surprised he hasn't come to try and kill me yet."

"Heh, yeah...I wonder why." Brittany replied nervously looking down.

Alvin stared at her in confusion.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Hm? Oh yeah I'm fine. I just uh...I need a soda." Brittany answered as she began to crawl out of the pool.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Alvin asked.

"No thanks."

Brittany walked back into the mansion, while Alvin just watched her leave. He began wondering why she left after he mentioned the 4th ex-boyfriend. Was there something about him that she didn't want to talk about? He couldn't have been that bad, could he? He continuously watched her, until he felt something hit his right arm. He looked down and saw a rainbow beach ball next to him sitting in the water.

"Hey Alvin, can you toss the ball back?" Theodore asked a few feet away from him. Theodore and Simon were playing some catch with the girls while Alvin and Brittany were almost about to have their moment.

Alvin picked up the beach ball and tossed it to Theodore. He caught it and swam back over to Simon, Jeanette and Eleanor.

* * *

_(1 hour 10 minutes later) _

Alvin was in the living room playing the X-box 360 with Simon and Theodore. Alvin was wearing a black arm brace on his left arm, which was covered all over. Just because Alvin had a busted arm, it didn't stop him from playing the game.

Charlene remained outside and was working on getting a tan. While Brittany and her sisters just sat on a large expensive couch, wearing jackets over their bathing suits due to the cold air that came from the pool. They sat and chatted while they were watching the boys. But about what?

"So Brittany. You and Alvin have had a great relationship so far. You 2 must really love each other." Eleanor commented.

"Of course, Ellie. And besides, it's obvious that he loves me. I mean he's fighting my 7 evil exes. And surprisingly he even managed to defeat Terry. I thought he would kill him for sure." Brittany said. "But I guess I was wrong. He never gave up, he struggled to fight him no matter how powerful he was. And he even managed to find out his weakness. It's actually surprising that he's willing to fight for me."

"I know. He must really have a lot of heart and soul just to fight for you. I wish I had a boyfriend like Alvin." Jeanette sighed. "Considering the fact that I never had a boyfriend."

"Well what about Simon? You seem to like him. He seems like a nice guy for you." Brittany said. "And besides, I've seen you and Eleanor stay near him and Theodore a lot lately."

Both Jeanette and Eleanor just blushed and made wide eyes when they heard this.

"What?" Jeanette exclaimed. "I-I-I'm pretty sure that Simon isn't interested in me. And I'm also pretty sure that we're j-just friends."

"Yeah." Eleanor agreed. "And I'm pretty sure that Theodore isn't as interested in me either."

"Oh please. I've seen the way you guys look and talk to each other. It's obvious you all have a thing for one another." Brittany whispered with a teasing smirk. "Just admit it. I won't tell them."

Jeanette and Eleanor just scowled at Brittany, but then just sighed.

"Okay, okay. I'll admit that I may sort of like Simon." Jeanette confessed.

"And I kinda have a crush on Theodore." Eleanor also confessed.

"Good." Brittany said softly. "Hey Simon, Theodore, my sisters have crushes on you!" Brittany shouted loud enough for Simon and Theodore to hear and cause them to look directly at her and her sisters shocked.

Jeanette and Eleanor made wide eyes and stood frozen in embarrassment.

"What?" Simon asked.

"I said that my sisters have-" But before Brittany could finish, Eleanor unexpectedly covered her mouth and gave them both a fake smile.

"Nothing. We said nothing." Eleanor said.

Simon and Theodore looked at each other in shock and confusion but then shrugged and pretended they didn't hear what they thought they just heard and went back to playing the game.

Jeanette and Eleanor sighed in relief and then angrily glared at their older sister. Brittany even though her mouth was covered, made a smirk.

"Brittany that was not funny." Jeanette snapped. Eleanor uncovered Brittany's mouth.

"Oh come on, girls. You have to admit it was pretty funny." Brittany laughed.

"It _wasn't._" Eleanor argued.

"Okay okay, I'm sorry." Brittany apologized. "But anyway, yeah Alvin and I have overall had a perfect relationship."

"And seeing that he's willing to defeat the last 4, what will happen in the future?" Eleanor asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what's gonna happen after he defeats your exes? Like are you guys going to spend the rest of your lives together or..."

"What, you mean like are we going to get _married _or something?" Brittany asked in complete shock.

"Well technically speaking, yes." Jeanette said.

"Whoa girls, isn't it a little early to be talking about that? I mean I just turned 16. Shouldn't we at least see if he gets this evil exes thing over with?"

Recently, Brittany's birthday had passed a week ago. There was an awesome party and it was a birthday never to be forgotten. There was dancing and other types of party stuff.

"We were just wondering what you and Alvin plan to do in the future. But hey, it's no business of ours. So yeah, we can wait." Eleanor agreed.

"Great. It's best we keep it that way."

"So anyway, how are his wounds holding up?" Jeanette asked.

"Other than having to wear a brace for a while, he said he'll be fine."

Brittany looked back at Alvin while he expertly continued playing the game. Brittany couldn't help but just rethink what Jeanette and Eleanor had asked her a few seconds ago.

_'Could he really be the one for me?' _Brittany thought to herself still looking at Alvin. _'Could he be the one I would spend the rest of my life with?' _

The question had kept repeating itself in her head after a few minutes. Could it actually be a possibility for her and Alvin? Could there actually be a future for them? Brittany thought that her last boyfriend would be the one for her. But it turned out, she was wrong. It turned out crumbly. But with Alvin, things seem to have turned out differently. Not only to the fact that he's fighting for her, but that he truly, deeply, and whole heartily loves her with all his heart and will-power. In fact, just being with him made things seem a lot more brighter for her. Brighter than she thought things would ever be with her last ex-boyfriends. Or 'exes' as she likes to call it. Ever since she broke up with her last boyfriend, she had been feeling so somber. But when Alvin showed up, things were completely different.

Thinking all of this began to make Brittany think,

_'Maybe there is a chance.' _

Brittany made a loving smile at Alvin and moved from the large expensive sofa and walked towards him. She reached the next couch where Alvin sat and sat down next to him. Alvin looked back at her and smiled as she had gently placed her head onto his shoulder. She sighed. Alvin gently placed his head on hers as well.

"Alvin?" Brittany called silently.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"I think you're the nicest boy that I've ever dated."

Alvin made a loving smile at her and said,

"And I think, you are the most beautiful girl that I've ever fell in love with." Alvin said wrapping his long tail around her. She smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek.

It wasn't long after Alvin had heard Brittany yawn. He lifted his head off of hers and saw that her eyes were getting heavy.

"You getting sleepy, huh?" Alvin asked softly.

"A little. I guess going swimming made me a bit tired." Brittany replied tiredly.

"Well go ahead and rest. I think we've had a long and exciting day anyway."

"Are you sure you're okay with me sleeping on your arm?"

"It's my left arm, Britt. Not my right, so of course I'm okay with it."

"Well...okay."

Brittany closed her eyes and fell asleep on Alvin's soldier. Alvin could only say in his mind that she looked beautiful when she slept. He made a smile and kissed her forehead. Unbeknownst to him, Simon and Theodore were watching everything (Well mostly Theodore).

"Real smooth, Alvin." Simon said.

Alvin looked at Simon and just smirked.

* * *

_(The Next Day) _

Alvin, Simon and Theodore were walking along with Brittany and her sisters to the movies. Apparently, they wanted to see the movie _'The Dark Knight__ Rises'._ Alvin recently found out that it was the 2nd day the movie was in theaters and it was rated 'The best movie in the world'.

"Oh man, I can't wait to see this movie." Theodore exclaimed.

"You've been saying that for the last 3 hours, Theodore." Alvin reminded annoyed.

"I know. But it's just so exciting. We've been waiting over a month just to see it."

Alvin simply rolled his eyes and he just continued leading everyone to the same movie theater he and Brittany went on, on their first date.

It was a half hour later when they finally arrived to the movies and they all brought their movie tickets and went inside. Alvin brought a large popcorn bucket, a few sodas and some candy for Theodore, (with Simon's help of course) and they all went into the movie.

During the movie, Eleanor had made a frightened expression after she saw Bane break Batman's back and quickly brought her grasp to Theodore's T-shirt. Theodore's eyes quickly went into shock when he looked at her and saw her frightened expression. He blushed and slowly moved his paw onto hers.

Eleanor looked away from the big screen and looked at where Theodore's paw was. When she saw his paw on hers, she made a very bright red blush come from her cheeks and then looked up at him. And when she saw that cute yet pudgy smile of his, her face blushed even redder.

She made a shy smile at him and they both continuously stared into each others eyes and both could feel sparks fly in the air. And then, they both couldn't help but lean in towards each other. Finally, after a few seconds, their lips met which made Eleanor gasp.

The kiss began to grow more passionate until Eleanor had pulled away with a blush.

"Wow." Eleanor said. "You're not a bad kisser."

"Neither are you." Theodore also whispered.

Eleanor made a loving smile at him and placed her head on his shoulder, and they both went back to watching the movie. Theodore in his mind was completely filled excitement, now considering the fact that he now has a girlfriend.

Jeanette sadly stared at the screen after seeing the same thing that Eleanor saw. She didn't normally like to see people getting hurt. Much less did she enjoy seeing people fighting. Not even at any of Alvin's fights with Brittany's evil exes. After seeing the scene that she saw was so horrible and brutal, she made a sad face and moved her paw over to Simon's. Simon quickly noticed and made wide eyes when he saw his paw was curled up in Jeanette's.

He looked at her face and saw the sadness on her. But what surprised him the most, was that she wasn't even looking at him. And then it became a conclusion to him, that she had no idea she was holding onto his paw. Then he looked back up to her and made a small smile, added with a blush. He stared at her for a few more seconds and then looked back at the movie and decided to just let her hold his paw.

_(A couple hours later) _

"Wow. That Christian Bale sure is a hunk." Brittany sighed as she and everyone else walked out of the movie theaters.

Alvin glared at her and she looked back at him with a smirk. And then, she chuckled.

"I'm just kidding, Alvie." Brittany said. "He's nothing compared to you."

Alvin smiled with cheerfulness and placed his paw in hers.

"That's good. I was about to say too: 'The dude got his back broken by some idiot on steroids." Alvin said. "Besides, I can totally beat any of those moves he does."

Simon from behind rolled his eyes and then looked back at Jeanette. She still had a slight sad expression on her face.

"Hey. You okay?" Simon asked a little concerned. Jeanette looked up at him.

"I'm fine, Simon. It's just that...I don't enjoy seeing bad things happen to people. Like Alvin for instance." She confessed.

"What about Alvin? He's perfectly fine."

"He's wearing a brace for crying out loud. I'm pretty sure that's the opposite of okay."

"Alvin has been through worse. Like the battle with Terry for instance. He was going through a lot of pain that day, but he still struggled."

"I know but, what if something else happens? What if something even worse happens? Like if he were to...die." Jeanette asked with pessimism.

Those words had repeated into Simon's head, and then he let out a sigh. Thinking about his brother getting killed was not something he wanted to think about.

"Well...if that were ever to happen then, I would...strive to avenge him." Simon answered with confidence.

"You would do that for him?" Jeanette asked with a sad smile. "Simon that's...very brave of you."

Jeanette placed her paw into his.

"I just think that would be the right thing to do. I wouldn't know what else to do without my older brother."

"That's very sweet of you." Jeanette commented. She leaned up and kissed his cheek which made Simon's eyes grow completely wide and his face turning red. Jeanette made a satisfied chuckle and pulled his arm to help him walk with their siblings.

Alvin was walking along the path to his house until suddenly something had blew at the top of his hair. Something fast. He stopped walking, which put Brittany into confusion.

"Alvin?" She called but he didn't answer.

"Alvin, why are we stopping?" Theodore asked.

"Did you guys feel that?" Alvin asked everyone.

"Feel what?" Brittany asked.

"I don't know but I thought I felt something. Like something was...trying to hit me."

"It's probably just the wind." Eleanor said.

"No, there's no way it was the wind. Wind doesn't just blow on your hair." Alvin reminded.

"It's probably just your imagination, Alvin." Simon said.

"I don't know, Si. Something just feels- WHOA!" Alvin shouted jumping in the air looking down at something. This practically startled everyone.

"Alvin what did you jump for?" Brittany asked.

"DID YOU GUYS NOT SEE THAT!?" Alvin exclaimed in disbelief looking behind him.

"See what?" Theodore asked confused.

"That...THING!"

And then Alvin ducked after seeing a black blur he had seen earlier that tried to bash into him. He stood back up.

"Alvin, what is wrong with you?" Simon asked frustrated.

"I'm telling you guys, something is trying to hit me!" Alvin answered.

This time he stepped to the side, avoiding the fast moving blur once again.

"Alvin, stop it! You're probably just seeing things." Jeanette said.

"Oh I'm making it up, am I?"

This time Alvin prepared for the blurs next attack and squatted his knees.

"Alvin, what do you think you're doing?" Brittany asked in suspicion.

"THIS!"

Alvin forced his right fist to the air at an extreme speed, and surprisingly it hit something...or someone.

There was a "PLOP!" that came from behind and everyone looked in the direction. Alvin, Simon and Theodore's eyes went into shock. Alvin had just punched...another chipmunk. Not just any chipmunk. A _female _chipmunk.

There lying down on the pavement was a creamy-brown chipette. She had 2 pony-tails just like Eleanor's only longer, and she was as skinny as Brittany. She was wearing a blackish-red t-shirt, a very small pare of black shorts and 2 pinkish red shoes. She stood back on her feet, struggling and quickly turned her head at Alvin, revealing her hazel blue eyes.

"You punched me in the chest!" The chipette snapped.

This made Alvin even more freaked out, and he began to feel a little nauseous.

"Y-you're a...and I-I just- Oh GOD!" Alvin said in total terror.

"Pfft, you're completely idiotic." The unknown chipette said rolling her eyes. "Anyway, get ready to die."

"W-wait, who are you?" Alvin asked.

The chipette made a look of disbelief.

"You mean Brittany never mentioned me?"

Brittany went into shock and nervousness as she recognized who the chipette was.

"B-Brittany, w-what is she talking about?" Alvin asked nervously. She sighed at him and answered.

"Rebecca." Brittany said quietly.

"What?"

"Rebecca Murphy. Call her 'Ria' for short."

"Wait, y-you know this girl?" Alvin asked wide eyed.

"Oh yeah, she knows me alright. Very well." The chipette answered for Alvin in a certain tone.

"I-I'm seriously not getting anything."

"You mean you never told him? Not even about 7th grade?" The chipette smirked at Brittany.

"Seriously, what's she talking about?" Alvin asked looking at Brittany.

"He really doesn't know?" Ria laughed.

Brittany looked back at him and nervously shrugged at him. Alvin looked back at Ria and she smirked at him. And then it hit Alvin in the head...literally.

"YOU DATED A GIRL!?" Alvin exclaimed in complete horror. Simon and Theodore looked at each other, mouths agape and they both passed out onto the hard street. Eleanor and Jeanette just stared at them in shock.

**NAME: REBECCA 'RIA' MURPHY**

**AGE: UNKNOWN**

**STATUS: THE 4TH EVIL EX?!**

**OCCUPATION: UNKNOWN**

"Alvin, it was just a phase." Brittany said.

"A PHASE?!" Ria asked in disbelief.

"A-a sexy phase?!" Alvin added.

"It was nothing. Seriously." Brittany said.

"Nothing?" Ria asked.

"I was just a little bi-curious when I was young."

"Oh yeah?" Ria said. "Well guess what, sweetheart? I'm just a little bi-_furious!_" She said with anger. Alvin knew what was going to come next. And he decided to stop it from happening.

"Whoa, hold up. There is no way in this world, will I ever fight a girl." Alvin announced.

"That's because you won't have to." Ria answered.

Alvin gave her a confused glare.

"Oh boys." Ria called to 'whoever she was' while snapping her fingers.

And then suddenly 4 dark brown chipmunks landing onto the ground and circled themselves around Alvin and the others. The chipmunk on the front left was wearing an orange t-shirt with blue jeans. Another was wearing a black t-shirt with blue jeans. The other 2 were wearing blue t-shirts that had different words on them. The lefts shirt said 'Death' and the one on the right said 'Blood'. Alvin glanced at them left and right while getting in a battle stance.

"Meet my new minions. Compliments of your one and only ex-boyfriend, Brittany. Marco." Rebecca announced.

Brittany glared at Rebecca after hearing Marco's name and then looked at Alvin. And apparently he didn't look happy. She couldn't help but ask,

"Alvin, are you mad at me?"

"What? No." Alvin answered. "I'm not mad at all. I'm just...going into a little traumatic fury, that's all. But no I'm not mad at you."

Brittany knew Alvin meant what he was saying, but she couldn't help but take it as a lie.

"Now boys, I want you to make his death slow and painful. But keep Brittany and her sisters alive. Along with the boys." Rebecca ordered.

"They'll have to go through _me_ first!" Alvin said boldly and standing in front of Brittany.

"With pleasure." One of the minions had said.

The orange clad chipmunk charged at Alvin with a fist raised while Alvin had prepared himself.

"Brittany, you and the girls drag my brothers and stand back. This could get ugly." Alvin ordered.

Brittany nodded in agreement and she and her sisters had done what they were told. They ran to the side, even though they had difficulty dragging Simon and Theodore's unconscious bodies. The remaining 3 chipmunks didn't bother to go after them and instead decided to deal with Alvin, like they were told. Then they all ran along with the orange chipmunk.

The orange clad chipmunk swung his fist directly at Alvin's jaw. Even with the brace, Alvin wanted to prove himself still a good fighter. Alvin blocked the chipmunks fist and kneed him in the stomach, making him gasp in pain. Alvin spin kicked him and the orange clad chipmunk had slipped backwards and collapsed onto the pavement.

Alvin saw the 'Death' chipmunk and the 'Blood chipmunk run at him from side to side and he quickly reacted when they swung fists at them. He swiftly ducked and the 2 chipmunks had accidentally punched each other in the face. They held each others faces. Alvin swung upwards and upper-cutted 'Blood' in the chin and he slipped back. 'Death' removed his grasp from his jaw and saw Alvin turn at him.

'Death' swung a spin kick but Alvin dodged it by moving his upper body backwards. Then he swung a left hook but Alvin managed to grab it before it could impact. He twisted 'Death's arm and he had wailed in pain. Alvin glanced behind him and leaned to the right as the black shirt chipmunk had swung a jab at him. Instead, the black clad chipmunks jab had impacted onto the 'Death' chipmunks jaw. He fell backwards and held his nose in pain.

Alvin swung his brace at the black clad chipmunk and the impact on his face caused some blood to flow off his lip and he fell backwards.

The 'Blood' chipmunk stood back on his feet, along with the orange clad chipmunk and they both ran at Alvin.

Meanwhile, Simon and Theodore woke up from their awkward unconsciousness and saw the epic event that was happening between Alvin and the 4 chipmunks. They both stood back on their feet while Brittany and the girls were watching the fight.

"What's happening?" Simon asked which practically startled the girls. They turned and looked at them.

"Oh good you're awake." Eleanor said. "You have to see your brother. He's totally kicking butt."

Simon and Theodore looked at each other in confusion and they went back to watching Alvin killing the 4 chipmunks.

_(2 Minutes Later) _

The 4 chipmunks all burst into coins and they all landed flat on the ground. Alvin stared at the change for a few seconds and then looked back at Rebecca. And surprisingly, she didn't look happy.

"Are those the best chipmunks you've got?" Alvin teased. "I don't see a scratch on me. And I'm wearing a brace for crying out loud."

Ria angrily growled at Alvin, but then a weird and evil smirk came to her face. She chuckled evilly. Simon and the others were confused as well.

"What's so funny?" Alvin asked confused. She didn't answer.

"Oh RICKY!" Rebecca called.

_'Who the heck is Ricky?' _Alvin asked himself in his mind. And then he felt something bump into him from behind. He quickly turned around and saw an strong looking chipmunk standing right in front of him with an evil glare. Alvin stood there in shock.

"Alvin? Meet Ricky. He's one of my favorite minions." Rebecca introduced. "He's known to be a professional fighter and can really take a punch. He's even tough enough to lift up a car."_  
_

Ricky was a tough looking chipmunk. He was about Alvin's height. He was wearing a t-shirt with a picture of the grim reaper, but it had no sleeves. He had on black khakis and black boots. Other than his size, he almost looked like a chipmunk version of Bane.

Alvin glinted at Ricky and clenched his fists. He punched Ricky with all his might. Alvin felt a pain from his fist and then shook his paw. He looked back at Ricky who was giving him an evil grin.

"What the he-" But before Alvin could finish, Ricky landed an upper-cut onto Alvin's chin and he slipped back. Alvin grasped onto his chin and could feel some blood come off his lip and made a shocked expression. Alvin's face turned back into anger and he charged at Ricky. Ricky did so as well.

Alvin swung his fist at Ricky and successfully it landed onto his jaw. He then swung his fist at Ricky's gut and was able to land it on his stomach. Ricky surprisingly held onto his stomach and Alvin round-house kicked him on the head. Ricky slipped to the side a bit.

Alvin swung another right punch to Ricky, but it was quickly blocked and Ricky punched Alvin in the rib cage, causing him to gasp in pain. Ricky landed another punch to Alvin's jaw and he slid back. Alvin remained on his feet and looked back at Ricky.

_'What's this guy made of?' _Alvin thought. Ricky began slowly walking towards him.

He shook his head and ran at Ricky with another fist. He swung it and it once again landed on Ricky's left cheek. He swung a right hook again, but this time Ricky caught it in his left arm and wrapped it in a hard grip. Alvin struggled to pull away but was instead head-butted really hard. Ricky let go of Alvin's arm.

Alvin grasped onto his head due to the pain he had just received. It was like he was hit by a bunch of rocks. His vision became blurry and he stood there in pain, keeping a grip on his head. Ricky was once again slowly walking towards Alvin.

When he reached him, Ricky began left and right hooking Alvin in the face, until Alvin forced the last punch to the other direction. He punched Ricky in the thigh, but it didn't affect him. Alvin swung a drop kick to Ricky's side but it was quickly caught and Ricky punched Alvin fully in the face. Alvin slipped back again but stood back on his feet but was breathing heavily.

This was one tough chipmunk. Alvin was the main one with the most pain on his body. It was as if the guy really was a resemblance of Bane. Alvin felt his lip to feel swollen and some blood dripped. He shook off the pain and charged at Ricky again. This time with the brace on his arm.

Alvin punched Ricky on the jaw again, but he stayed on his feet and back-fist Alvin on the right cheek and front kicked Alvin in the stomach. Alvin flew back in the air and landed on his back.

Alvin struggled to push himself up but then looked back at Brittany. He saw the nervousness that she had on her face, along with his brothers and Brittany's sisters and then began to have confidence in himself. He remembered why he was fighting Ricky in the first place. He was fighting for Brittany.

He felt Ricky grasp onto his shirt and pull him back on his feet. He shoved Alvin onto a nearby street pole and swung a fist at Alvin. But Alvin instead ducked and sucker punched him in the stomach and landed an upper-cut on Ricky's chin. He slid back and Alvin grasped his head and punched him in the jaw 5 times, until he saw Ricky swing a right hook and he dodged it. Alvin did a reverse roundhouse kick on Ricky's jaw and landed his foot back on the ground.

Alvin jumped and kicked Ricky in the chest with both his feet and back-flipped. He successfully landed back on the ground, his right paw added and stood back up. He ran, grasped onto Ricky's back and kneed him in the gut.

Ricky grunted and grasped onto his stomach and slowly raised up, allowing Alvin to do a Wu-shu butterfly kick onto his head. Ricky grunted again and slipped to the side holding on to his chin.

Brittany and the others went into amazement after seeing Alvin's attack and began to cheer for him.

Ricky began to get angry and glared at Alvin with death. Alvin stood boldly and went back into a battle position. Ricky and Alvin ran at each other and Alvin was once again the first to land a jab at Ricky. Ricky prepared for the next attack and span to the right after Alvin tried to use his brace. Ricky caught Alvin by surprise and punched Alvin really hard. Hard enough to make him collapse on the ground.

The cheering began to disappear from Brittany and the others and they began to make nervous expressions.

Ricky looked down at Alvin and began kicking him in the rib cage repeatedly. Alvin would either grunt or gasp in pain until Ricky came to a stop.

"So weak. So fragile." Ricky commented.

He lifted Alvin back on his feet and shoved him onto the side of a car. Alvin began breathing heavily and struggled to turn around. But he was quickly surprised at an unexpected left hook and then an upper-cut that caused some more blood to flow off his face. Ricky landed another front kick to Alvin's chest and he tripped back on the ground.

Alvin was in a lot of pain and began grasping on his stomach. His eyes were shut tightly and his teeth were clenched.

Ricky walked over to Alvin and kicked him again. This time causing him to roll onto his stomach. Alvin began coughing uncontrollably and slowly struggled to stand back on his feet. He finally managed to gain some of his strength back.

"Look at you. You're so pathetic." Ricky said.

"And...you...have a big...MOUTH!" Alvin swung his entire left arm at Ricky in anger but Ricky swiftly ducked. He grabbed Alvin by the back and kneed him on the stomach. He swung his fist onto the back of Alvin's head really hard and Alvin collapsed face first onto the ground.

Alvin was gasping uncontrollably and started crawling towards Brittany's spot. He raised his paw directly to her signalling for her to help him. Everyone began to grow even more afraid of what was happening in front of their eyes. Ria on the other hand had an evil grin on her face.

"Now...I wonder which I should break first?" Ricky wondered. And then he grabbed the back of Alvin's shirt.

"Your spirit?"

He lifted him up with all his strength and held him in the air with both hands. Alvin just lied in the palms of Ricky and couldn't even struggle to move, for he was in too much pain. Soon enough there was thunder and lightning in the background and it began to rain really hard.

That's when Brittany and the others couldn't stand seeing this. They knew what was going to happen next and they quickly ran to help him. Jeanette and Brittany on the one hand were the most worried because this was a relation to what they saw at the movies. Brittany didn't want to see the boy she loved end up dead. Neither of them could stand seeing Alvin in so much pain. They had to stop Ricky before it was too late...and it was.

"Or your BODY!" Ricky exclaimed. And then the unspeakable happened.

_**"SNAP!"**_

Was the sound of Alvin's back after being slammed onto Ricky's rock-hard knee. The snap was loud enough to hear from a distance. Alvin grunted loudly and flipped on the ground extremely hard.

Brittany and everyone stopped as soon as they saw the brutality and stood completely frozen. They just witnessed the most brutal thing that they thought either of them had ever saw. Brittany couldn't help but fall to her knees. Everyone just stood in shock. Mouths shivering in fear. There lied Alvin Seville, lying on the street in so much pain. He now had a broken back that even Brittany thought that she could feel. They stared at his now broken body and saw that he couldn't move.

Brittany's heart had been shattered into pieces after seeing this and she felt teardrops fall out her eyes. Simon and Theodore also had tears fall from their eyes.

Alvin was in so much pain. He lied flat on his front after feeling the most painful thing happen to him. The pain was just so unbearable that he couldn't even move his body, for his back had been broken. His eyes were closed extremely tight and his mouth was open really wide trying hard to let out a scream.

Ricky just stared at the broken body of Alvin Seville and made himself a satisfied grin.

"Like I said...so fragile." He said to Alvin. And suddenly Rebecca showed up right in front of him with a satisfied smile and stared down at the body.

"Well done, Ricky." She commented. "You broke him. You're done for today. Now, go home."

"Yes, my queen." Ricky obeyed. He walked into a nearby alleyway, and disappeared into the shadows.

Rebecca just smiled evilly at Alvin's body and then moved her foot onto his side. She kicked him onto his back which made him scream in pain.

"Pathetic." Ria said.

Brittany and everyone else looked at Alvin's direction and saw Ria was standing over him. Brittany stood back on her feet with anger and charged at her. Everyone else watched.

"You're too late, Britt. I'm already about to finish him." Ria announced. She raised her leg high in the air in an axe kick position. "Your B.F.'s about to get F-d in the b." She swung her leg down.

Alvin twitched his eye open and saw the incoming leg coming right at him. He struggled to move out the way, but his back was too broken to even try. But he didn't give up. He used all his strength to lift up his right arm added with a few grunts. He pointed his finger at a certain spot.

The back of the knee that came from Rebecca's incoming leg had been poked by Alvin's finger. And for some reason, that made her stop. Her face turned into shock and she felt herself get...turned on. Brittany finally made it to the Rebecca and tackled her onto the ground. '

Brittany glared down at her with fire in her eyes but then, changed to confusion when she saw Rebecca moaning under her. Brittany removed herself from on top of her and stood back on her feet. She stared down at Ria's body and she began squirming.

"H-he poked me in th-the back of my knee." Rebecca moaned. "He...beat me with my own weakness. But just let him know...he'll never...be able to do this...to YOUUU!"

And then Rebecca had exploded unexpectedly into a whole bunch of coins that soon came landing onto the ground. Brittany stared at the cash in confusion until she heard heavy breathing from behind her.

"B-Brittany." Alvin managed to mutter in pain.

Brittany quickly turned around and saw Alvin lying flat on the ground in so much pain. She knelt down next to him.

"Alvin!" Brittany exclaimed with sadness. "You're okay."

Suddenly Simon, Theodore, Jeanette and Eleanor showed up with tears in their eyes.

"Alvin, can you move?" Jeanette asked concerned.

"No!" Alvin answered.

Brittany immediately pulled out her cell phone and called the paramedics. After a few minutes she looked back at Alvin. He looked so vulnerable to her. Just the sight of him made more tears fall out her eyes. And when she saw him close his eyes, she and everyone else were concerned. He was still breathing though, which made them sigh.

A few minutes later, the paramedics showed up and the doctors came and asked them questions. After explaining the entire situation, the doctors had carefully dragged Alvin's body into the truck allowing the 5 other chipmunks to drive with them and they drove off to the hospital.

(To be continued)

* * *

_**I SERIOUSLY HAVE NOTHING TO SAY. TOO SAD TO SAY ANYTHING. ALL I CAN SAY IS REVIEW, PLEASE. SEE YA WHEN I SEE YA, PEACE.**_


	9. Chapter 9: Broken Bones

_**HEY GUYS. YOU KNOW WHAT THIS IS. IT'S A NEW CHAPTER. I DECIDED TO JUST GO WITH THE 2 REVIEWS THAT I RECEIVED. SO THANK YOU,**_

_**-**_**Marines rull**

**-Vote4coolige15**

_**YOU GUYS REALLY CAME THROUGH FOR THIS STORY. I APPRECIATE THAT. AND THANKS TO YOU, IT DOESN'T MATTER TO ME HOW MANY REVIEWS I GET AS LONG AS YOU'RE ALL ENJOYING THE STORY. THAT'S WHAT REALLY MATTERS. **_

_**ANYWAY, I KNOW THE LAST CHAPTER HAD PROBABLY MADE YOU ANGRY, SCARED, OR SAD, BUT I ASSURE YOU THINGS WILL GET BETTER IN THIS CHAPTER. A LITTLE TOO MUCH BETTER.**__** ANYWAY, WHEN WE LAST LEFT OFF, ALVIN WAS BRUTALLY BEATEN/BROKEN BY THE 4TH EVIL EXES MINION, RICKY AND ENDS UP IN THE HOSPITAL. WHAT HAPPENS TO ALVIN AND THE OTHERS YOU ASK? LET'S FIND OUT. **_

* * *

_**Broken Bones**__  
_

_**(Alvin's POV)**_

My eyes slowly opened and I moaned when I started to lift my head. I looked at my surroundings. I was in a white room in a large bed under a white blanket. There was a TV hanging on the ceiling in front of me, on my left there were a bunch of medical equipment like a stethoscope, bandages, and what caught my attention the most was a heartbeat monitor. It had a few chords that looked like they were leading directly towards me. I then lifted up my left arm and saw that I was still in the same brace that I had to wear. I looked out a window, and in fact, it was night time. And then, I looked at a clock that was next to the heart beat monitor and it was 11:35 at night. I laid my arm back down to my side.

It then became a conclusion as to where I was.

_'I'm in the hospital.' _I thought. _  
_

I struggled to sit up from the pillow of the hospital bed, but soon grunted when I felt a pain coming from my back. I began to breath heavily from the pain. I struggled to bring my right arm to grasp onto my back softly and my paw had felt onto something that wasn't my fur. I felt onto something different. Something rubbery.

I uncovered the blanket from my body carefully not to cause more pain to come to my back. I fully removed it from my body and looked at myself. I saw that my body was wrapped in bandages, along with my back as well. I examined the bandages for a few more seconds and then started to remember how I ended up in here in the first place.

I remembered everything from the trip to the movie theaters, all the way to the battle with Ricky. That asshole! But what I remembered most of all, was getting my back broken in half after getting seriously beaten. Just thinking about it made me feel more pain come from my back. I slowly grasped onto my back again.

I let go after a few seconds and slowly laid myself back onto the bed. I placed my sprained left paw onto my chest and sighed. I looked to my left and saw a photo hanging on a hook. But it wasn't just any photo. It was a photo that most doctors get when they use an x-ray.

On the photo, there was a picture of my skeleton and it had my body facing sideways. I looked deeply at the photo and then looked directly at the spot with my back. Just the sight of it made me breath loudly. It turned out that my back was forced upwards too far and was literally broken in half. I sighed just at the sight of it. It looked so painful that I thought I was lucky just to survive that.

And then I started to feel my eyes get heavy until they slowly closed and I 'almost' was about to find myself back to sleep. That is until I felt something wrap around my chest. I quickly opened my eyes and looked down, and saw that there was an arm wrapped around me. But who's?

I looked to my right and made a surprised expression. Right there, right in front of my eyes, was my sleeping girlfriend, Brittany Miller. I didn't even notice she was there the whole time, until now. And what surprised me the most, was that there were tears in her eyes. I looked behind her and across the room, was a bunch of 'Get well soon' or 'We miss you' types of stuff resting on a large table with some balloons hanging from the edge. I made a confused expression. It was really awkward for me.

_'That sure is a lot of stuff. But I was only out for one night. Wasn't I?' _I thought to myself.

Suddenly, I felt Brittany tighten her grip on me even more, and she began to cuddle up onto me. Enough for me to start feeling the pain in my back come back again. I started grunting and panting heavily, but tried to take the pain, no matter how bad it hurt. It was actually enjoyable when she cuddled up onto me.

"Alvin." She said quietly and sadly. "I'm sorry."

My face went into confusion. What was she talking about?

"Brittany?" I called to her quietly. But she didn't answer. Instead she cuddled up onto me even more.

"I'm sorry." She says again, this time with a teardrop coming out of her eyes. Was she dreaming?

_**(Brittany's Nightmare: Brittany's POV)**_

I watch as Alvin was brutally getting beaten up by Ricky, while my sisters and Alvin's brothers watched as well. I just couldn't stand seeing him getting so brutally beaten.

It wasn't long when I saw Ricky kick Alvin, causing him to collapse onto the ground. And I saw him grab Alvin's back. And as soon as I heard Ricky say,

"Now...I wonder what I should break first."

that's when me and everyone else reacted and we ran as fast as we could to help Alvin. And then I heard Ricky say,

"Your spirit?"

and lifted up Alvin from off the ground entirely and hold him in the air. That's when I knew what was going to come next and I did all I could to run as fast as possible.

"Or your BODY!"

Was what Ricky said, and then we were too late. And I heard a loud _**"SNAP!"**_ come from Alvin's back after Ricky slammed him onto his knee. And then he dropped Alvin like he was nothing and made him fall on the ground. And that's when me and everyone stopped running and my heart was shattered at the sight of my boyfriend and my legs started feeling weak. And then I collapsed onto the ground on my knees.

I felt a teardrop fall from my eyes and everything started to get dark...literally. I looked ahead of me and the background started getting dark, behind me, included.

I looked back behind me and saw that there was nobody there. Everyone was gone. There wasn't a sign of anyone. No Jeanette, no Eleanor, no Simon, and no Theodore. I started to get nervous as I looked back towards Alvin's direction. Lucky enough he was still there. But Ricky on the other hand wasn't and neither was Rebecca. So now it was just me and Alvin.

But I was sure that it wasn't to last because I saw something beginning to happen to Alvin's body. I squinted my eyes and started being able to see through him. And a conclusion came to me, that he was fading away. I started to run as fast as possible.

"Brittany."

I heard Alvin call me in a dying tone. I felt more tears come out of my eyes as he started fading away even more.

A few seconds later I was a few feet away from him, and he was already 80% faded. I had to get to him faster. I jumped in the air and pounced towards him. I landed back on my feet and I finally reached Alvin. I looked down at his body.

"Alvin?" I called to him. But there was no answer, and what scared me most of all was that he wasn't breathing. I began getting frightened. I tried to place my hands on him, but I couldn't. He was like some sort of untouchable ghost right now, which made me have a few more tears come out of my eyes. And then, he disappeared completely, leaving me alone in the darkness. I didn't care about that though. What bothered me the most, was that I just lost the boy that I loved.

I completely burst into tears and fell onto the hard ground and curled myself up. It was all my fault. I wasn't fast enough. I couldn't stop Ricky in time. Alvin was dead because of me. And to nobody in particular, but was actually meant for Alvin, I said,

"I'm sorry."

"Brittany."

I heard a voice say and I quickly shot up from the ground.

"Brittany."

The voice sounded just like...Alvin. But, he was nowhere to be seen.

"Alvin?" I called, but was replied by another call to me. Great now I'm hearing things.

"Brittany."

"Alvin, where are you?"

"Brittany, wake up."

That one made me confused.

"Wake up, Brittany. Wake up."

* * *

_**(Alvin's POV)**_

I called Brittany one more time. I couldn't scream due to my tiredness and my pain. That and she was close to squeezing the air out of me. And finally she let go of me and I saw her quickly shoot up and she was panting heavily, as if she saw a ghost.

I stared at her in concern.

"Brittany?"

She looked to me with wide eyes. I continued to look at her concerned.

"Alvin?" She whispered.

I only blinked twice, and was surprised with a really fast and swift moving hug from her after she pounced on me and forced me back onto the pillow. I growled through my teeth as soon as I felt the pain from my back come back again.

"You're hurting me, you're hurting me, YOU'RE HURTING ME!" I shouted quickly to her through my teeth.

She lifted her body (which now meant she was straddled on my waist) and I was received with a bunch of unexpected kisses on my lips.

"Oh, Alvin, I missed you so much." She said.

"You missed me?" I asked confused.

"Of course I did. You've been in the hospital for weeks."

"Weeks?" I exclaimed in disbelief. "How many are we talking?"

"About 3." She answered.

"3 weeks!? But I thought-"

She interrupted me with a finger to my lips and shushed me softly.

"Alvin, it's okay. As long as you're all right, that's all that matters." She told me confidently. She removed her finger and I let out a calming sigh.

"I guess...you're right, Britt. As long as I'm alive, that's all that matters." I confessed. But then, a thought had almost crossed my mind. "Wait, what about you? What about your last 3 evil exes? Did any of them come after you? And what about Ricky? Did Ricky come after you at all? If he did, I'll hunt him down and- Aah!"

I realized that I was sitting up, which was bad for my back.

"Alvin, calm down." Brittany told me and placing her hands to my chest. "If you force yourself too much, your back is gonna hurt even more."

I sighed again in defeat and laid back down. She removed herself from on top of me and laid down as well.

"So...did Ricky come after you or not?" I asked again.

"No. We searched all over the city for him actually, but there wasn't a sign at all. Not since you killed Rebecca." Brittany explained.

"So technically speaking, he disappeared?"

"I guess so. Speaking of which, how did you know that Ria's weak point was the back of her knees?" She asked me in an impressed manner.

"I...don't know. I just lifted up my finger and the next thing I know, she blows up." I answered.

"Or, maybe, it's because you're the kind of guy that knows every girls hot spot." She laughed.

I said nothing to this.

"Alvin, I was just teasing." She admitted.

"I know, but if I remember, I was close to death at that moment." I reminded her.

I saw her smile go away after that one. I saw her expression change to hurt.

"I know, Alvin. And I'm so sorry. I wasn't fast enough."

"Fast enough?" I asked confusingly.

"Yes, Alvin. I...we tried to save you, but we were too late. I didn't want to see you get hurt." She explained.

I saw a teardrop fall from her eye. Aw man, I think I just took her to the guilt road. I didn't mean to. I placed my paw onto her paw and pulled her to me. I wrapped my arm around her, trying to ignore the pain as she snuggled up onto me. I slowly lifted my other arm and wrap it around her as well.

"Shh, I'm sorry." I said calmly rubbing her arm. "It wasn't your fault. And I'm glad you didn't make it."

She lifted her head and looked at me with a confused expression.

"What?" She asked me confused.

"I said I'm glad you didn't make it. I didn't want you to get hurt like me. I couldn't bear to even think about that happening to you. If I had seen you get hurt then...I just...I'd..." I tried to say.

"You'd what?" She asked me.

"I'd think of myself as the worse boyfriend to have ever existed, by letting his own girlfriend get hurt." I looked at her with a sad frown, but she on the other hand had a small and sad smile on her face.

"Alvin." She said to me quietly removing her paw from mine and placing it on my cheek. "I know that you care about me with all your heart. And I care about you, too, but...I just need to know why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you willing to risk your life to fight for me so badly? Even after all that you've been through? Why do you care about me so much?" She asked me.

"Well...it's because I think that you are the most loving girlfriend that I've ever had in my life. And even with this whole evil exes thing, it still doesn't change the fact of how much I love you. Nothing will ever change that. And...if you hadn't came into my life, I'd probably still be that reckless and depressed chipmunk you saw weeks ago. And without you then...I just don't know what else I would do. Because there would be a huge emptiness inside of me, but mainly inside my heart." I explained to her entirely.

"And that's why, I don't just like you...I love you, and I need you." I added.

"You...you really think that?"

"With all my heart."

She gave me a loving smile and the next thing I knew, we found ourselves in a deep passionate kiss. This one to me was probably the best one I've ever had. I meant everything I said to Brittany...because she...is the best I ever had. In my mind, I had hope that we had a future together. We pulled away from the kiss after about 20 minutes and I started to feel a little drowsy. She did too while she was stroking my cheek. Her eyes were finally closed.

"You're sleeping?" I asked.

"I'm not sleeping, I'm just...closing my eyes." She lied quietly.

"Liar." I said with a smile.

She smiled tiredly as she was about to fall asleep.

Man, I am just so in love with her. I seriously wouldn't know what else to do if I didn't have her. I smiled at her before my eyes were finally closed. But I wanted to stay awake, for I had a sudden question for her that even I thought was too sudden to ask. Considering the fact that I'm a teenager.

"Brittany?" I called her with my eyes closed.

"Hm?" She replies sleepily.

"Do you love me?" I asked.

"Mm-hm."

I know what you're thinking. And no that's not the question I was going to ask her.

"Brittany?" I whispered.

"Hm?"

"...Will you marry me?"

There was a long moment of silence. Oh god, why did I ask her that? She's obviously going to say 'no'. I wouldn't blame her neither. We're only teenagers for crying out loud. I'm such an idiot. But that was until I heard her whisper something to me.

"Of course." I heard her whisper. I felt her place her head on my chest.

I felt myself fill with excitement and shock. She actually said yes to me. Even if she was only a teen like me. I didn't even see it coming. It just came out of me. But now I'm glad I asked her. And that proves to me that she wants to spend the rest of her life with me.

But there was only one problem. 2 to be exact. 1: I still have 3 evil exes to kill. And 2:What am I going to tell the others? They're probably going to be as shocked as I am. Mostly Dave. I'm afraid of what he'll do to me. I'll have to talk them about it tomorrow. Right now, I'm going back to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up from a sound of raindrops coming from outside. Man, why has it been raining so much? I looked away from the window and towards the other direction and saw the beautiful sight of my sleeping girlfriend. I smiled and kissed her forehead. And then, I remembered the whole event of last night. I popped the question. I was still in a real sticky situation, but that didn't matter to me yet.

I heard the door open from across the room and saw a man dressed in a doctors outfit. He was old looking with gray and black hair, and a black goatee.

"Ah...Mr. Seville, you're finally awake." He said. I only nodded. "And your girlfriend here seems to have stayed with you, again."

"Again? You mean she's stayed the night before?" I asked.

"Yes, she has. She's been so persistent to stay with you that none of us could persuade her to go. She must love you very much."

"Yeah...she does." I agreed.

"Anyway, back to you. You seem to have taken a very nasty break to the back." The doctor said.

"Already knew that last night, doc."

"Okay then. Well the good news is that you're gonna live and lucky for you, the rest of your bones are still intact. The bad news is that you're gonna have to wear those bandages for another month. Your back isn't doing well enough to let you do much at the moment. But after a a few days, you'll be able to stretch your back again." The doctor explained. "You'll still need the bandages though. Your back won't do too good if something hard or sharp hits it."

"Okay...and what about my brace?"

"Oh that? You can take that off now. It should be feeling better at the moment."

I obeyed the doctor and unwrapped the brace from my arm. I moved my arm back and forth and the good thing is, it didn't hurt at all.

"You're free to go home today also." The doctor advised. "But don't forget your cards and balloons."

"I won't. Thanks, doc." I thanked. Then a thought occurred in my head after I looked back at Brittany.

"Hey doc, can I ask you a hypothetical question?"

"Shoot."

"Say if there was this boy, about my age, actually, and he and this girl practically about his age, took their relationship to the level where they want to get married? What would they have to do to make that happen? I asked a little nervously.

He stared at me suspiciously, but then started his explanation.

"Well, 'if' those 2 teens wanted to get married, then that'd be a very critical problem. You'd have to end up making an appointment with a counselor. After that they'd have to show up before a supreme court judge, but that's only if the girl had been impregnated." He explained.

I sighed in relief after hearing that. Thank god, me and Brittany haven't done 'it'.

"And afterwards, they'd need to present copies of their birth certificates and have a parent/guardian appear with them for a marriage license."

I went back to nervousness when I heard that. I'm sure Dave wouldn't approve of this at all, but I don't know yet.

"And what if these teenagers were, I don't know chipmunks?"

"Well for a chipmunk, I really wouldn't know. But in which case, I'm sure they really wouldn't have anything to worry about."

I was completely full of relief. I wouldn't last 3 seconds near a judge.

"So you're saying, those 2 are free to get married?"

"Well, in your case, I think they'd still need parental permission first."

"Dang." I said under my breath.

"Why do you ask?" The doctor asked me.

"Uhh...no explainable reason." I replied nervously.

He gave me a look that said 'I don't believe you'."

"C'mon, son. Tell me why you asked?"

I looked down and sighed. And I said my confession.

"Okay, last night, when me and her were about to fall asleep, I kinda popped the question."

He stared at me and chuckled hysterically.

"What's so funny?" I asked confused.

"Because, you actually did what I'm sure no other teenager has had the guts to do. No teenager, nor chipmunk I'm sure, has ever loved a girl so much, that they would pop the question so early."

"How do you know?"

"Because, when I was your age, I did the same thing. But I didn't have the bravery to say it. So I hired some to pop the question for me. She said yes, but I felt ashamed of myself for not being man enough to ask her myself." He explained to me.

"And then what happened?"

"Everything I told you that must happen. We did everything and we were lucky enough that we were allowed to get married."

"And then what happened afterwards."

"Nothing. Just a simple marriage. We've been married for over 25 years and our children are on their own, raising their own families."

"Wow, you're totally lucky." I complimented. "I have to defeat these last 3 evil guys in order to be with this girl. But I'm just lucky enough to be with her."

"How many ex-boyfriends has she had?"

"Well they're technically called 'exes'. But she has 7. And I've already defeated 4 of them."

"Hm...lucky gal. She has someone that's actually willing to risk his life to fight for her. You must really love her."

"I do. And that's why I'm fighting these guys. To prove that I'm willing to sacrifice myself to be with her." I said looking at Brittany.

"Well...then you know what that makes you? It makes you a full blown man."

I looked at the doctor and smiled at him.

"Now come on. Let's wake her up, get your crutches and you're free to go. Your father left you a shirt for when you leave."

The doctor was able to help me sit up from the bed. I obeyed the doctor and woke Brittany up. She yawned first.

"Hey." She greeted tiredly.

"Hey, we're about to leave. You ready?"

"Yeah...sure."

"Uh, excuse me, Alvin?" The doctor called me.

"Yeah?"

"There's a note in the pile of cards here. It's from a 'Marco Gordon'."

I recognized that name. It's been mentioned a lot lately. Why would he send me a card?

The doctor passed me the note and I unfolded it. It said.

_'Dear Mr. Seville,_

_It has come to my attention that you have defeated 4 evil exes overall. You seem like a worthy opponent. 2 more evil exes until we meet. Think you're up for the challenge? Hope so. I look forward to our battle. Until then, I will be seeing you soon. Maybe sooner than you think._

_Best regards, __Marco Gordon (AKA the 7th evil ex-boyfriend.)_

_P.S. Get well soon.' _

Other than the 'P.S.' this note seemed really confusing to me. Whoever this Marco guy was, he seemed pretty excited for our 'battle'. I stared at the note for a few more seconds, and then balled it up. I didn't want to keep something from some idiot I probably hate. I threw it across the room and it landed in the trash can that was under the TV.

The doctor helped me off the bed. Brittany jumped off the bed and landed next to me. She wrapped her arm around mine and I smiled at her. I went to grab my shirt, for I was already wearing jeans. It wasn't my usual red shirt. It was the one Charlene gave me the day I fought Terry. I grunted. Why did Dave have to give me that shirt? I put the shirt on anyway. Me and Brittany walked out of the operation room and headed outside. I'd be surprised if anything changed in the past 3 weeks.

We came out of the hospital a few minutes later and was surprised by my Simon, Jeanette, Charlene, Theodore, and Eleanor. They all ran up to us full of excitement.

Theodore ran up and hugged me, which is always going to be awkward to me. But due to my broken back well,

"OW, THEO', THEO', THEO'!" He quickly let me go.

"Sorry, Alvin." Theodore apologized.

"It's alright, Theodore. I just forgot to let you guys know, the doctor said not to let anything hit my back." I advised them.

"Well, at least it's glad to know that you're all right." Charlene said.

"Thanks guys. So, did I miss anything?"

"Well...Dave had us signed up for a show." Simon said.

"When?" I asked.

"In 3 days. It's a 'Battle of the Bands' concert. We're playing against these 2 guys. They call themselves 'The Rickiarmadai Twins'."

_**(NOTE: RICKYARMADAI**** (RICK-y-are-MA-day)**_

"Wait, the Rickiarmada Twins?" I heard Brittany ask in suspicion.

"Yeah, why, do you know them?" Simon asked.

"More or less, I dated them."

Mine, Simon, and Theodore's eyes went as wide as saucers when we heard this.

"Y-you dated twins?" I asked.

"Sort of." She answered looking at me.

"At the same time?" Theodore asked.

Eleanor glared at him and elbowed his shoulder.

"So...I'm guessing they're the 5th and 6th evil ex-boyfriends?" I guessed.

"Apparently."

"Oh man, I'm gonna have to fight 2 at once?"

"Well...I guess so." Brittany said.

I cursed in my head. This is going to probably be the most challenging fight that I'm ever going to be in.

"Don't worry, Alvin. We'll be there to help you." Simon said to me with confidence.

"Yeah, brothers stick together." Theodore added. "Because we're a family."

I smiled at this courageously.

"Thanks guys." I thanked. And then something almost crossed my mind again. I still have to tell everyone what I did last night. My smile changed to nervousness.

"Now come on, let's all go get a root beer float." Charlene announced. "On me."

Everyone shouted with glee and started walking away. I felt Brittany wrap her arm around mine again. She smiled at me. And I smiled back. But it was still a nervous smile, but it went down after a few seconds. She probably noticed because she asked,

"Alvin, what's wrong?"

"Well um...Britt? Do you think we should tell them?" I asked nervously.

"You mean...about last night?" She asked. I saw her face turn to nervousness as well.

"...Yeah."

"Well...maybe not now but...maybe later." She planned.

"I think so too." I agreed.

"Hey, you guys coming or what?" I heard Eleanor shout to us.

"Yeah, here we come." I replied.

Me and Brittany followed everyone to the ice cream store. This to me...is gonna be the craziest day I'm ever gonna have.

* * *

_**WHAT'S THE BATTLE GOING TO BE LIKE AGAINST THE TWINS? WHAT'S THE REACTION GOING TO BE ON EVERY ONES FACES WHEN ALVIN AND BRITTANY TELL THEM ABOUT LAST NIGHT? WELL YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER. UNTIL THEN, SEE YA WHEN I SEE YA. PEACE!**_


	10. Chapter 10: Battle Of The Bands

_**HEY GUYS. JUST A QUICK HEADS UP, MY NEW USERNAME IS Snoopmunk121. SO DON'T THINK SOMEONE IS STEALING THIS STORY. ALSO, HERE'S CHAPTER 10 FOR YOU.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 10: Battle Of The Bands**_

**(Alvin's P.O.V) **

Me, Brittany, Simon, Charlene, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor arrived at the ice-cream shop me and my brothers used to go to when we were younger an hour later. We went in and Theodore's mouth was already watering by the different options of flavors or toppings. And suddenly, out of nowhere,

"HEY LOOK EVERYONE, IT'S CHARLENE AND THE CHIPMUNKS!" A guy said from out of nowhere. And unexpectedly, a bunch of people in the ice cream shop came and surrounded us shouting different comments and taking ridiculous photos, and asking us, (mainly Charlene) for autographs.

Even though I enjoy the fame and everything, it was still kind of annoying when I wanted to just hang out with my friends or whatever.

It was over a half hour later, when the fans or paparazzi people had left us alone.

"Man, I'm glad that's over." Theodore sighed.

"You're telling me?" Charlene said.

A few minutes later, Charlene had ordered us our root beer floats and we went to go sit at a private table in the far corner of the shop. Brittany sat next to me. I was at the end of the table next to the large window. Jeanette sat next to her and Simon was at the end.

"So, Alvin, how long is your back going to be wrapped up?" Charlene asked me.

"The doctor said for about another month." I replied taking a sip from the straw of my root beer float.

"Harsh."

"Not really. He said I'll be able to stretch it out in a couple days. But the bandages still need to stay on, just in case something hits me in the back." I explained.

"Well, at least you're finally out of the hospital. We've all been waiting every second for you to wake up." Eleanor said. "Especially Brittany. She's been staying at the hospital with you a lot. More like 14 times."

"Oh really?" I asked starring at her lovingly. She looked at me and smiled back.

"15 now." Brittany corrected.

And then, I remembered something Brittany had told me in the hospital.

"Hey, guys, I almost forgot. What were you guys doing searching for Ricky? You could've been killed." I asked concerned.

"Well, it was mostly Simon's idea. He was the one who wanted revenge, and we had to join him. But, we had no luck." Jeanette explained.

My eyes went wide. I looked at Simon and he went into nervousness.

"Simon?" I asked a little surprised. "You did what?"

"Well...yeah. You're my brother. And brothers always do something to protect each other, no matter what." Simon answered.

I couldn't believe what I heard. After all the fights, the arguments, the name calls, and the physical conflicts me and Simon have been through, he still tried his best to avenge me.

"But, Si, you're not a fighter. Why would you-"

He interrupted me.

"I know. But that doesn't mean I can't learn from the best older brother me and Theodore have ever had." He confessed.

I smiled in a brotherly type fashion.

"Well...thanks, bro."

He smiled and nodded and took another sip of his float. I started to have confidence in myself. If Simon has the guts to confess his care for his brother, then I can confess how I asked Brittany to marry me, even if we're just teens.

"Well...guys I kind of...have an announcement to make myself." I said nervously. Everyone looked directly at me.

I was filled with nervousness, but then again, it's now or never. I gave a look of confidence and stood up from my seat. I gave a look to Brittany that said 'we gotta do this' then looked back at the others.

"I, Alvin Seville have-" I stopped after I glanced out the window next to me and I saw something staring at me.

I looked at it in horror. It was this dark...literally dark (black and gray) all over looking chipmunk. It had glowing red eyes, dark gray fur, and it was wearing a black t-shirt with the same skeleton as mine, only gray. And gray pants and black tennis shoes. It had an evil smirk and it was looking directly at me. I gasped loudly at it.

"Alvin. What's wrong?" I heard Brittany ask me.

I looked back at her quickly and looked back at the window. Only to see that the dark figure was gone. I stared at the window in confusion and looked back at everyone else. They were staring at me in confusion, also.

"Alvin, are you okay?" Simon asked me.

"W-what? y-yeah I'm f-fine."

"Ooookay. So, what was it you wanted to tell us?"

I looked back at the window again, and yet again there was nothing. Was I just seeing things? Probably just nerves. But I didn't want to risk seeing that thing again, so I looked back at the others and said,

"That I...have to go to the bathroom!" I exclaimed and quickly shoved pass Brittany, Jeanette and Simon, and rushed towards the 'Mens' bathroom.

I slammed the door shut as I entered and ran to a nearby sink panting heavily. I turned the nozzle and let the cold water fall. I placed my paw into the water and swung back, allowing the water to splash onto my face. I felt calm after a few seconds. Maybe what I just saw earlier was a figment of my imagination.

That was until I looked into the large mirror and looked to the side. The same figure was next to my reflection, looking at me again with the same evil smirk. My eyes went wide and I quickly turned to look behind me. But surprisingly, the figure wasn't there again. I looked around, and yet...nothing. I guess my mind is just playing tricks on me.

"Hey, Alvin, hows it going, man?" I heard an unexpected voice from behind me. I screamed and turned around and saw it was my best friend, Zack. He was starring at me in confusion.

"Whoa, dude, you look like you've seen a ghost." He joked.

"Or maybe, something a little more...freakier." I mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing." I replied. "Anyway, Zack, what are you doing here?"

"Um...getting an ice cream?" He said as if I was acting crazy.

"Oh."

"Yeah so...anyway, I heard you just got out of the hospital. How ya hangin'?"

"Just fine." I answered. "Thanks for asking."

"No problem, man. So, I heard you guys were in a 'Battle of the Bands' thing in a few days. Did you find out what song you guys were playing?" He asked.

I thought about it for a few seconds and a good and I mean 'really' good rock song showed up in my head. I smirked and whispered it in Zack's ear. Apparently his eyes went wide when I told him.

"Dude, are you serious? That's like...an abusive and a goth type joint." He exclaimed. "And don't you need like a key-board player for that?"

"I'm already looking at him."

He quickly knew I was talking about him. Zack's mom was making him take keyboard lesson during the summer. And seeing as he is a professional so far I thought he'd be perfect for the spot.

"Oh no! No way! Nuh-uh. Nope. Not doing it!" He said.

"Zack, you're the only keyboard player I know who can do this. Can't you do this for your long time best friend?" I persuaded with puppy dog eyes.

"I don't know, man. My mom isn't gonna be-" He said until I interrupted.

"I'll give you 20 bucks if you do it." I said quickly.

"I'm in." He said with a smirk.

It may be worth an inch of my allowance, but it was totally worth it.

* * *

_(2 days later) _

It was only one more day until the 'B.O.T.B.' and me, Simon, Theodore and Zack have been rehearsing non-stop. And you're probably wondering if I told Simon and the others that I popped the question to Brittany, I didn't. Today, though was different. I took a bus to Charlene's house.

I arrived after an hour and walked over to her front door in nervousness. I knocked loudly, since her mansion was pretty big and the door immediately opened.

"Hello, Alvin." She greeted me. "What a nice surprise to see you, again."

"Hey, Charlene. Can I come in?" I said. "There's something I need to talk to you about."

"I'd be insulted if you didn't."

She stepped to the side, and I walked in and headed to the living room. I sat on the large couch. She sat next to me with a smile.

"So...what was it you wanted to talk about?" She asked me. I gave her a look of nervousness.

"Well...remember my announcement I made a couple days ago?"

"You mean the one when you said you had to go to the bathroom? Yeah, that was actually hilarious. Why?"

"Well that wasn't the announcement." I said.

"I know. I noticed after you ran to the bathroom. And when you had a look of terror for some reason."

I remembered what she was referring to. The evil looking and dark figure that looked exactly like...me.

"So, what was the _real _announcement?" She asked.

I sighed.

"Well...promise me you won't tell Simon or Theodore yet?"

"Promise."

"Okay the truth is...I... I asked Brittany to marry me."

She looked at me with wide eyes.

"Really?" She asked me calmly.

"Uh...yeah. So...you're not mad?"

"I'm not mad. But...wow. I hadn't realized you'd pop the question, already. Don't you think that's kind of, I don't know, sudden? I mean, you're only 16."

"I'll be 17 in a few more weeks. But I know what you mean, and...it just came out of my mouth. I didn't think she would have said yes."

"And you haven't told Simon nor Theodore?"

"No."

"And I'm technically the first person you've told so far?"

"Yes."

"And you came to me, why exactly?"

"Well...not just to make my confession, but I also need your help."

"With what?"

"I need you to help me find the perfect engagement ring." I pleaded. "And since you're practically the richest girl in L.A. and have a mansion filled with...anything, I thought you'd might be willing to help me out?"

She tapped her chin with her finger and made a 'thinking' face, until a few seconds later, she said,

"Okay, follow me." She said.

I obeyed her and followed her up the stairs.

"Wait...why are we headed upstairs? The jewelry store is on the 'outside'." I said confused.

She didn't answer me. Instead she lead to...her room? She opened the door and we both entered.

"Charlene, what did you bring me into your room for?"

"Have you ever been in my closet?" She asked me.

"Um...no?"

I really haven't been in Charlene's bedroom closet before. I've been to her house like 4 times and I've never been in her closets.

"Well then, follow me." She said and she walked over towards her closet. I followed her again. She stopped when we were at her closet floor across the room.

"Charlene, seriously. Why are you taking us towards your closet?" I asked.

"Do you want to find a good engagement ring for Brittany, or not?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Then, welcome to my closet."

She opened her closet door, and what I saw, made my eyes go into shock. Charlene's closet...wasn't a closet at all. It was just another room, that shouldn't even be called a closet. And what surprised me the most, was that it was filled with all types of... jewelry. Rings, bracelets, necklaces, rhinestones, you name it. Some were in small jewelry boxes, and some were hanging on one of those small statues. I gasped at the sight of it.

"Charlene, t-this is y-your closet?" I asked still in shock.

"Amazing, I know. Besides a girls gotta figure where to put all her jewelry sooner or later, right?"

"But...it's a goldmine in here. Where'd you get-"

"I'm famous. Remember?" She reminded. "So anyway, take a look around. Hopefully one of these will catch to your interest."

I stepped into the room, slowly and took a long look around. I didn't know where to start. And suddenly, when I hit the half of the large white room. My eyes were locked on a small black box that had the most perfect looking diamond engagement ring. It had a heart shaped pink diamond , with 2 round crystal clear diamonds on both sides. And the the ring itself was all silver. It actually looked very expensive.

I walked over to the table with the box that had the ring on it. I stared at it for a few seconds and picked up the box.

"So, is this the one you like?" I heard Charlene ask from next to me.

I nodded and said, "It's perfect. How much is it?"

"Oh, you can just take it. Take it as an engagement present from an old ex-girlfriend."

I smiled at her. Charlene was always so nice when we've dated. I'm glad she still is. After I heard she was dating Terry, I thought he had changed her. But he didn't. I'm glad to have Charlene as a friend.

"Well...thanks, Charlene. I guess I'll go home now."

"Okay, then. I'll see you at the show tomorrow." She said.

"Yeah, cool."

And with that, I left Charlene's mansion and took the bus back home. While on the bus, I admired the ring for a long period of time. It really did seem like the perfect ring for Brittany. But, I'm still in a sticky situation. I still have to tell everyone else that I proposed to Brittany. I decided to do that...tomorrow.

* * *

_(The Next Day)_

It was finally the day for the 'Battle of the Bands' and me, Simon, Theodore and Zack were finally ready. I was finally able to stretch out my back, but like the doctor said, I had to keep the bandages. We arrived to the concert at around 7:30 at night with Brittany and her sisters. Dave drove us to the concert, but had to leave because of a business meeting he had to go to.

I had a look of angry determination, as well as Theodore and Simon, while Zack on the other hand,

"Oh, man. We are dead. We are so so dead. We can't do this! We can't do this!"

I rolled my eyes and grabbed him by the front of his orange t-shirt and slapped him really hard.

"Will you calm down, man?" I ordered him angrily. "You've been acting like a wuss, the whole day. Enough of the pessimism for crying out loud."

"Okay, sorry." He said to me nervously. I let go of his shirt.

I was a little angry the entire day. But I didn't know why. Maybe it was because I was ready to tear these 2 evil exes apart. Or maybe it's because I still haven't had the guts to tell everyone that I popped the question. But either way, I was really angry for some reason. And I know I know exactly who I wanted to take my anger out on. And what happened to the ring you might ask?

It was resting deep in the pocket of my jeans.

"Alright, boys. This is going to be tough." I advised my brothers and Zack. "If things get hairy, we know exactly what to use, right?"

"Right." They all agreed.

"Simon, you did remember to bring the secret weapon, right?" I asked.

"I do. But I'm not sure if it's ready to be used out in the field yet." Simon answered.

"It doesn't matter. As long as it's able to help us, that's all that we need to know."

Simon nodded, and they all headed backstage with their own instruments, while I carried my own. I started walking along with them until,

"Um, Alvin?" I heard Brittany call from behind me.

"What?" I replied.

"There's something that...I have to tell you."

I looked at her and she was silent and looking down at the ground.

"Brittany, what is it you have to tell me?" I asked calmly.

"That...I'm-"

"Hey, Alvin, c'mon! We're on in 5 minutes." I heard Simon shout to me. I sighed and looked back at Brittany and grabbed her paw.

"We'll talk about it later, Britt. Right now, I gotta go."

I gave her a small kiss on the lips and ran backstage with the guys.

* * *

A few minutes later, we were on stage, and this time we had really large amps behind us. Me and Simon were up front with our guitars, Theodore sat in the back with his drum-set, and Zack was behind me with his keyboard, and yet...I could still hear him mumbling in a freaked out tone. And right in front of my left shoe, was a button with a sticker on top that had a picture of a monster like chipmunk on it. And like I planned, if things look like they're about to get heavy, all it takes is the push of the button.

I pulled out a pair of red and blue striped wristbands from out of my pocket, and placed them on my wrists.

"Alvin? Since when do you wear wristbands?" I heard Simon ask me. I glanced at him.

"Since I found something I can place my guitar pic from now on." I answered pulling my red guitar pic from my right wristband.

"Well...that's handy." Zack complimented.

I smirked at him at looked back at the audience. It was practically a full house. I looked around for the girls and saw them at the 3rd to last section of the audience. Brittany was standing in front of Jeanette and Eleanor, while Charlene on the other hand stood next to her. I smiled and waved at them. Charlene, Jeanette and Eleanor waved back to us, but Brittany was actually looking kinda...sad for some reason. My smile faded and I made a concerned look after I saw her look down. Was something bothering her? Maybe, but I'll have to talk to her later.

I looked around at the crowd and they were all talking about random stuff. And then, all of a sudden, at the far side of the crowd, I spot another chipmunk. No it wasn't the dark and evil looking one. It was a brownish gray chipmunk. He was wearing a white button up shirt, dark blue jeans and his hair was black, and he wore a pair of black glasses with black hazel eyes behind them. Almost like Simon's. He was staring directly at me with an evil smirk on his face.

There's something odd about that chipmunk. And...why was he looking at me that way? I glared back at him in a confused manner. And suddenly, there was a really large flash come from the other side of the audience. I covered my eyes and looked directly at the spot where me and possibly, everyone saw the flash.

I looked across the audience, and the light had finally died down and it revealed a really large wide and large keyboard. It was split in half, but one half had started moving itself towards the other, as 2 figures started rising up from behind. The large keyboard was finally together, and I could finally see the 2 figures after another light came on, in the middle of the keyboard.

The 2 figures were teenage looking chipmunks...and they were twins. The chipmunk on the left was a brown chipmunk with blond hair. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a moon facing the right, and black jeans. He glared at us evilly.

The other chipmunk was practically almost a mirror of the other one. Only he had black hair, brown fur and was wearing a red t-shirt with a black sun facing the left, and blue jeans. He was also glaring at me with an evil smirk. I'm guessing these guys had different callings for the moon and the sun.

"Uh, Simon? Who are these guys again?" I asked.

"Andy and Damian. The Rickiamadai Twins'" He said.

**NAME 1: ANDY (MOON CHIPMUNK)  
NAME 2: DAMIAN (SUN CHIPMUNK)**

**AGES: SIMILAR BUT UNKNOWN**

**OCCUPATIONS: THE 5TH AND 6TH EVIL EX-BOYFRIENDS**

**FUN FACT: THEY'RE TWINS**

I glared at them and placed my paw with my guitar pic in front of my guitar then for some reason I saw them look away from us and down at the audience. I looked at the spot where they were looking and it turned out, they were looking at the same chipmunk I had just saw. And he was looking at them too. I saw him nod at them and he looked back at me.

I looked back at the twins' and heard some sort of really annoying noise come from their keyboard.

"Okay, guys. You ready for this?" I heard Simon ask. "Theodore?"

"Ready." I heard Theodore reply.

"Zack?"

"As I'll ever be." Zack said.

"Alvin?"

I didn't answer him, because I was still staring at the chipmunk in the audience with the glasses. He continued to stare at me evilly.

"ALVIN!?" I heard Simon call me, which startled me and I looked back at the twins'.

And then, there was a really loud noise that came from the large keyboard amps behind the 2 twins' and I felt a really large wave push onto us. I squinted my eyes from the wave, as I felt myself get pushed back a little. And the wind soon started to blow at us even harder but we managed to stay on our feet. And suddenly, there was a loud explosion that came from the roof. The wind finally died down, and I looked at the rooftop. And it was blown away...literally.

"They tore the roof off!" I announced getting back to my position. I looked down at the crowd and they were all cheering for the twins'. And then I heard a really loud,

"WHOO!" Come from the audience, and it came from the chipmunk with the glasses. Somehow, that made me feel angry and I gripped onto the microphone.

"WE ARE THE CHIPMUNKS AND WE'RE HERE TO GIVE YOU CHIPMUNK FEVER AND GO INSANE AND STUFF!" I announced. "1...2...3...4!"

And then Zack started playing the opening chorus for _'Falling Away from Me'_ with his keyboard.

"Get ready to have your minds blown away." I warned.

15 seconds later, me, Simon and Theodore had started playing our instruments, and I was about to get ready to sing the first verse. I could feel the large sound from the amps behind us blowing at us a bit.

_"Hey, I'm feeling tired,_

_My time is gone today_

_You flirt with suicide_

_Sometimes that's okay_

_Hear what others say_

_I'm here standing hallow_

_Falling away from me_

_Falling away from me." _

We started playing more of the instrumental and I saw something happen to the twins' after they slammed their palms ont the keyboard. It was glowing white, and some red sparkly stuff started pop out of the center. And they started to form into something. They soon had formed 2 giant, red holographic monster versions of the twins'. I didn't show any fear to them whatsoever and continued playing along with Simon and the guys, because I remembered the 'Secret Weapon' that we had that was still in front of my feet. The 2 holograms started moving towards us.

_"Day is here fading_

_That's when I would say,_

_I flirt with suicide_

_Sometimes kill the pain_

_I can always say_

_'It's gonna be better tomorrow'_

_Falling away from me_

_Falling away from me." _

I quickly stepped on the button and saw an electric wave pop out. I smirked. And what quickly popped out was a large, green giant version of...me. It roared monstrously at the 2 holographic twins as it finally rose to the surface. I looked at the twins and they looked kinda angry. The giant me and the giant twins charged at each other and the collision made a large gust of wind in the building.

_"Beating me down_

_Beating me, Beating me_

_Down, Down_

_Into the ground_

_Screaming so sound,_

_Beating me, beating me_

_Down, down_

_Into the ground." _

Both our monsters started brawling with each other hand to hand and apparently, the twins were cheating. Both our holograms were only active as long as we kept playing our instruments. My hologram had punched Andy's hologram but was then punched in the left jaw by Damian. My monster stayed on his feet and managed to elbow Damian's monster.

We had started singing the third verse.

_"(Falling away from me)_

_It's spinning round and round." _

My monsters arms were wrapped behind it's back by Andy's and was about to be punched by Damian's monster. But my monster quickly reacted and kicked both it's feet onto Damian's chest and it landed back on it's feet. It head butted Andy's monster in the jaw and it let go of it's arms. My monster turned and punched Andy's monster square in the face.

_"(Falling away from me)_

_It's lost and can't be found." _

My monster roundhouse kicked Andy in the ribs, but it stayed on it's feet and kneed my monster in the stomach and it grasped onto it's stomach. Damian's monster wrapped it's arm around mine by the neck and punched it square in the face.

_"(Falling away from me)_

_It's spinning round and round._

_(Falling away from me)_

_So down." _

My monster landed an uppercut to Damian but was grabbed by the back of the shirt by Andy's and was slammed onto the wall. It was slammed 3 times on the wall and Andy pulled my monster from the wall and pushed it onto the center of the audience.

_"Beating me down_

_Beating me, beating me_

_Down, down_

_Into the ground_

_Screaming so sound,_

_Beating me, beating me_

_Down, down _

_Into the ground." _

Andy and Damian's holographic monsters both span around and simultaneously punched my monster in the jaw, making him fly in the air and land right in front of us. The impact from when it landed made a large wind blow at us. I stared at the monster in shock and looked back at the twins. They both had satisfied and evil smiles on their faces. I then looked back at the chipmunk with the glasses and he shook his head with an evil smile. Somehow, that made me angry and I closed my eyes.

**(Third Person P.O.V.) **

Alvin's eyes were closed tight and he stopped playing his guitar, which received confused looks from Simon, Theodore, and Zack. And suddenly, Alvin started having green electrical waves rotate around him and somehow, they could hear Alvin's guitar playing by itself. And then he started...floating up in the air and he was singing as he ascended. Then they looked at the fallen monster and it starting standing up from the ground.

_"Pressing me, they won't go away_

_So I pray, go away." _

Alvin was floating in the air almost to the point where he could reach the roof, with his eyes closed and electrical waves moving around his body, which brought Brittany, Simon, Zack, Theodore, Charlene, Jeanette, Eleanor and everyone in the audience in shock and awe. And the holographic monster version of Alvin was standing back on it's feet, monstrously glaring at the twins'.

_"It's falling away from me. (x3) _

_FUUUUUUUUUU!" _

Alvin opened his eyes and they were literally glowing bright green, just as the same color of the giant monster of his resemblance. And then unexpectedly his monster charged at the twins' and swung really fast punches onto both their guts. It released both his both his punches a few seconds later and started sending incoming punches and kicks to both of them while Alvin continued singing.

_"Beating me down_

_Beating me, Beating me_

_Down, down, _

_Into the ground_

_Screaming so sound,_

_Beating me, beating me_

_Down, down_

_Into the ground"_

The monster version of Alvin stopped sending punches to the twins' monsters and placed both grasps onto both their necks and forced them to bash into each other, and they both disappeared into thin air completely. Alvin's monster looked back at the now frightened twins' and growled at them.

_"(Falling away from me)  
Beating me down _

_Beating me, Beating me  
(Falling away from me)_

_Down, down_

_Into the ground_

_(Falling away from me)  
Screaming so sound_

_Beating me, beating me,  
(Falling away from me)" _

Alvin's monster lifted up it's large foot

_"Down, down_

_Into the ground." _

The monster swung it's foot downwards and crushed the twins' mercilessly, along with their keyboard and a large amount of coins flew up in the air. The monster roared in victory and then disappeared back into the small box that remained on the stage that belonged to the chipmunks.

* * *

**(Alvin's P.O.V.) **

I was panting heavily as I started descending back down onto the stage, while I could feel my eyes return to normal. The crowd was shouting like crazy and started shouting our name 'The Chipmunks'.

I finally landed back on the stage on both feet and shook my head. I was still panting heavily and then looked at my brothers and our best friend and they were staring at me in shock.

"A-Alvin, y-you were floating." Zack reminded me. "Like 3 stories in the air. How did you do that?"

"I...I don't know. I just felt something...surge in me." I said. I wasn't lying about that part. I seriously felt something inside me that made me into that powerful chipmunk. And actually...it felt good.

"Well how do you feel now?" Simon asked me.

"I feel fine, actually."

"What was it like?" Theodore asked ecstatically.

"I don't know, Theo. It just felt like I was in control of the monster. All I could see was pretty much red and the electrical waves were giving me power. And right now...somehow...I feel the thing inside of me."

And the suddenly, out of nowhere, something came floating right in front of me. It was rotating in a circle, and we were in shock once we saw it. It was...a rotating head that looked like me floating in the air.

"W-what is that?" Theodore asked.

"I...I don't know. It looks like an extra life." Simon said. "And I think it belongs to you, Alvin."

I reached out for the floating head nervously and when I touched it, it disappeared and some blue stuff that said _**"1-up"** _started glowing, until they disappeared after a few seconds.

"Okay, I'm seriously confused. First, all the guys Alvin defeated turn into coins, then Alvin turns into this floating monster chipmunk, and now he receives an extra life? How is all of this happening?" Simon said.

"I don't know and I really don't care. All that matters right now, is focusing on defeating this last evil ex for Brittany." I announced. "Speaking of which, where are the girls?"

"I saw them head outside not too long ago." Theodore said.

"All right, come on. We better go meet up with them before they leave us."

* * *

We all ran backstage and out the back door and ran around the concert stadium and found them all waiting for us. But Charlene was the only one that wasn't there. We ran to them and they saw us running to them. They looked at me mostly with shocked faces.

"Hey. You guys all right?" I asked all of them.

"Yeah, we're fine." Eleanor answered for us. "It's just...how did you do all of that? It looked amazing."

"I really have no idea. It just happened to me and everything else started happening." I explained. "Anyway, what happened to Charlene?"

"She left early. She said she had something to do." Jeanette answered.

"Oh." I sighed. And then I looked back at Brittany. She was looking away from me, sitting on a nearby bench. I started to get concerned and ran to her.

"Hey." I said to her after I reached her and sat next to her.

"Oh...hey." She said in a nervous tone. "Great show today."

"Thanks." I still noticed her sad expression. "Hey, are you all right?"

"Yeah I'm fine it's just...I have something to tell you."

"Oh, okay. What was it you wanted to tell me?" I asked.

There was a large moment of silence until she said,

"That...I...I'm...breaking up with you." She said sadly.

My heart stopped when I heard this. I couldn't have heard what I thought I had just heard, so I couldn't help but say,

"What?" In a silent and sad tone.

"I'm...breaking up with you. I just...I just don't think this is going to work out."

"But...but why? I thought you loved me."

"I do love you. And that's why I'm breaking up with you. I love you too much, and I don't think I'm the right girl for you." She said with a teardrop falling from her eye.

"What are you talking about? You're the perfect girl for me. I couldn't have loved anyone more in this world, other than you."

"I know but...I'm a bad person. And I've done horrible things."

"What?! No you aren't. You're a great person. And you haven't done anything wrong in our relationship."

"Not in our relationship, but in my past relationships."

"But that has nothing to do with the present. What does our relationship have to do with any of that?" I asked in a heartbroken manner.

"I've cheated, I've lied to people, and I've done things that I'm not proud of, and I'm afraid of whats going to happen if I do any of that to you."

"But you'll never do any of that to me. Deep down I know that you're a great person, inside and out."

"But this isn't about what you think. It's about what I think. And the things I've done, is enough proof to say that we don't belong with each other."

"But why do you think I'm fighting for you in the first place? Because I want to be with you, because I want to spend the rest of my life with you, because I know, and deep down, so do you, that we have a future together. All the injuries, all the broken bones, and all the pain that I'm going through is all meant for you." I argued.

"And that's another reason why I can't be with you. I can't stand seeing you get hurt because of me. You ended up in the hospital because of me. You're in bandages for crying out loud. You're too much of a good person to be willing to risk his own life fighting for a girl who has gone through a bad past as a child." She argued.

"But I don't care about any of that. I don't care about what happens to me. I care about you, and only you. Because if anything were to happen to you, I just wouldn't live with myself."_  
_

"Alvin, please don't make this harder than it needs to be. I just want you to have a normal life that doesn't involve getting yourself killed because of a girl that you fell in love with."

"But my life wouldn't be complete without you. You're worth more than my life compared to anything. I even-" I stopped after a thought had occurred in my head. And it was in my pocket.

I pulled out the small box that had the ring in it and showed it to her. Her eyes went wide when she saw the ring after I opened it.

"Look you see this? This is what proves that I want us to have a future. Just tell me that this isn't what it means. Tell me that this doesn't prove that I love you enough."

She stood up from the bench in complete shock and I stood up as well, walking towards her.

"A-Alvin I..." She muttered.

"Brittany, please..."

"I...I'm sorry. I just don't think we were made for each other and I just think...that we should break up." She said backing away.

I couldn't feel my heart at this point anymore and I felt my eyes start to tear up and I jumped and wrapped my arms around her legs.

"Brittany, please don't do this." I begged.

"Alvin, let me go." She ordered. But I didn't obey and instead just keep her legs in my grasp. "Alvin, I'm serious. Just let me go."

She started shaking her legs and used her paws to try and push me away. But I kept my grasp on her as hard as I could.

"Alvin...let...me...GO!" She shouted, and this time, she slapped me in the face and I let go of her and fell back on my paws in shock.

I placed my paw to where she slapped me and we both just stared at each other in shock. I started backing away from her, and she started doing the same with a tear in her eye. Until she quickly turned her back on me and started running away from me. I only stood there and watched.

I only shook my head and closed my eyes tight and screamed really loudly. I quickly turned my back and ran the other direction, not caring about the calls coming from my brothers and Brittany's sisters. My heart was broken to pieces. After all the struggles and pain that I've gone through, the girl that I loved breaks up with me. And what's worse is that I only had 1 evil ex left to beat. But now that's not my concern.

I just kept running as fast as I could without a word, and headed straight towards my home, while my eyes had more teardrops falling out of them. And that night, Brittany and I left each others lives for good.

(To Be Continued)

* * *

_**SERIOUSLY, THIS WAS THE SADDEST CHAPTER I THINK I HAVE EVER WROTE. WILL THINGS GET BETTER FOR ALVIN? OR WORSE? YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT. SEE YA WHEN I SEE YA. PEACE!**_


	11. Chapter 11: Game Over?

**_ HEY EVERYONE, IT'S Snoopmunk121 HERE AND...WELL JUST TO SAY, THE STORY IS ALMOST OVER. AND...YEAH. I REALLY DON'T HAVE ANYTHING ELSE TO SAY AT THIS POINT SO, HERE'S YOUR NEXT CHAPTER. _**

* * *

_**Game Over**_

**(Alvin's P.O.V.) **

I lied there on the bed that was in my room with one big broken heart. I curled myself up into a ball as I felt more tears come out of my eyes. The girl that I struggled fighting for, is now officially out of my life forever. I felt my body go completely numb and my fur started to turn pale. And then suddenly, I hear the bedroom door open.

"Alvin?" I hear my younger brother Theodore call me. "Are you okay?"

"Just leave me alone, Theo." I muttered to him.

"Alvin, what happened?" I heard Simon's voice say this time.

"Guys, please, just leave me alone." I said.

"Alvin, we're not leaving until you tell us why you're acting like this. You were fine earlier, and now look at you."

I uncurled myself and glared at them. But if I wanted them to leave, I might as well tell them I'm back in depression.

"She...she broke up with me." I confessed. "Brittany broke up with me."

I shut my eyes tight, letting out more tears and groaned after I slammed my head back on the pillow. I lied there helplessly on the bed for a few seconds, until I felt something grab onto my shoulder. I looked up from my pillow with my eyes all red and puffy and saw Simon sitting on my bed with his paw on my shoulder.

"Alvin, we're so sorry. Could you tell us what happened?"

I only nodded and had difficulty as I explained everything what me and Brittany said to each other. Just explaining it made me break down and cover my face.

"I just can't believe it. After all you've struggled with, to be with her, and she breaks up with you at the last min-...wait." Simon said. "Did you say you showed her an engagement ring?"

I slowly nodded. There was no point in being guilty for not telling them, since Brittany and I are no longer together.

"Alvin, why would you even think of getting married to her? You're only 16."

"I'm almost 17. And anyway, I didn't know what I was thinking and now at this point, I see no reason of keeping this ring anymore." I confessed pulling the box out of my pocket.

I looked at Simon and his face turned to disbelief.

"Alvin...where did you get that?" Simon asked me.

"Charlene gave it to me as a little engagement present. I was going to give it to Brittany. I thought we would always be together. I thought we were truly in love. But I now realize..." I stopped and sat up from the bed. "...that love is just nothing but a BIG MISTAKE!" I exclaimed and threw the box with as much force at the window.

Apparently, all the box did was make a small crack on the window and land on the floor.

I covered my face and plopped back onto the bed.

"I'm sorry, guys it's just...I'm going through a lot of pain right now and...I think I need to be alone for a while."

Simon just looked at me sadly and nodded and took Theodore out of the bedroom and head downstairs, leaving me completely alone with the bedroom.

* * *

**(Brittany's House: 3rd-Person P.O.V.) **

Brittany ran into her house and slammed the door shut behind her. She couldn't believe what she just did. Not only did she break up with practically the only boy that she loved, but she also slapped him in the face. She started having flashing thoughts of everything happening during the event, including the ring that he revealed to her. And every single image made her heart break piece by piece. She ran upstairs to her bedroom and closed the door and ran over to her bed and jumped onto it with a loud "THWUMP!" She rested her head in her arms and started crying uncontrollably but quietly.

There was a sudden noise from downstairs which made her ear twitch and a voice had called her name,

"Brittany? Are you here?"

She didn't bother to answer. Instead she heard footsteps coming up the stairs and seconds later, her bedroom door opened and,

"Brittany? You in here?" Was the voice of her sister Jeanette. She noticed Brittany lying on her bed and could hear her sniffling from inside her arms.

"Britt, are you all right?" Jeanette asked concerned.

"*sniff* *sniff*" Was all that she heard.

Jeanette had no idea why she seemed so upset. She walked over to her slowly and sat on Brittany's bed.

"Brittany, what's wrong?"

"I...*sniff* I..." She muttered under the pillow.

"Brittany...come out of the pillow and tell me what's wrong." Jeanette ordered calmly.

Brittany slowly lifted her head from the pillow and it revealed a pair of puffy red eyes and black teardrops from her make up. Jeanette was nearly startled by what she saw.

"Brittany...why're you crying?" Jeanette asked a little sadly.

"Because Jeanette...I...I broke up with Alvin." She said with more tears coming out of her eyes. Jeanette went into shock.

"But...why?"

Brittany had some trouble, but managed to explain everything that happened when she broke up with him. Except the part when she slapped him. That was one part that she really didn't want to bring up right now.

"And...that's why...I had to break up with him. I couldn't stand seeing him get hurt anymore." Brittany admitted. "He deserves a normal girl that won't get him killed because he struggled fighting for her."

"He tried to give you a ring? He must really love you. I mean you guys are only 16, but still." Jeanette commented a little surprised.

"Yeah. But that's not why I broke up with him. I broke up with him because I love him."

"But...he only had 1 more evil ex to defeat. Why would you break up with him at the last minute?"

"Because I don't deserve a future with him. I've done bad things in the past and if he and I had stayed together, then...he'd be stuck with a girl who was deceptive during most of her younger childhood. And him fighting for me...just isn't what I deserve from him. He's done nothing wrong in order for him to end up as what he is now. I mean he ended up with a broken back because of me." Brittany explained.

"But still, he struggled to fight for you, even if you had a bad childhood. He went through a lot in order to be with you. He did all of that because he loved you and you're here crying your eyes out because of your own choice that you knew would upset you. All the pain, all the bandages, and all the brutality that he's gone through was all because he loved you. Is him fighting for your love not enough for you?" Jeanette asked a little angry.

"It is enough. But it's not enough for me to deserve his love. He's fighting for me, but I'm not doing anything for him."

"That's where you're wrong, Brittany. You're giving him the love that he deserved the most. You're encouraging him to fight harder, and the harder he fights, the harder he will struggle in order to be with you. You were giving him the encouragement that he wanted most in the world."

"But how could he deserve someone like me? A girl that's cheated and used people just to satisfy herself. He doesn't realize the things that I've done. I used Marcus so that I could get these stupid perverts off of me, I cheated and then left Luke for Terry and I didn't even care. I broke up with Terry because I was angry at him for moving away. Rebecca wasn't even suppose to count, and I used Andy and Damian against each other. And then there's Marco. I used to think he was a sweet guy, but I was wrong. Our entire relationship mattered nothing to him and all he ever cared about was himself. I wasted almost 3 months of my life on him and I still stayed with him, until I couldn't stand anymore. Don't you remember that?"

"Of course I do. We moved here after you left a note to him, saying that your 'relationship was over'. And that's how that whole evil ex-boyfriends' thing started." Jeanette said. "But let's not forget that all of that, lead you to the one and only boy that has treated you with the love that you wanted most...Alvin. He did everything that he could to be with you. He defeated 5 of the chipmunks and the 1 chipette that ruined your childhood to be with you. But instead, what do you do? You didn't break up with him because you loved him. You broke up with him, all because you cared about yourself and nobody else. I can probably imagine the way he's acting right now. Almost as similar as to how you're acting right now. Heartbroken and crying his eyes out, feeling as though the world means nothing now."

Brittany started to feel even more ashamed of herself. Everything Jeanette was saying was true. Alvin was mainly the only boy that really cared about her. If he didn't, then he would never had decided to fight her 7 evil exes. He was the only boy that gave her the love that she desired. And yet, she broke his heart. She stayed in silence for a brief moment until she said,

"You're...you're right Jeanette. All he's done for me, all he struggled to do for me, and I broke his heart. Not only that. I hurt him badly and just ran away without another word." Brittany said sadly.

"And what are you going to about it?" Jeanette asked with confidence.

"I'm...I'm going to get him back. I'm going to go apologize to him and hopefully, he'll take me back. And I'm going to give him the same love that he's given me. And I'm going to give him the spirit that he needs to defeat Marco. And where gonna have the future that he and I want to have" Brittany announced with confidence.

"There's the sister I know and love."

"Thanks, Jeanette." Brittany thanked with a smile and hugged her. Jeanette hugged back and let go after a few seconds. "Hey, where's Eleanor?"

"She's downstairs watching TV."

"Oh, okay."

"So...are you going to get Alvin now?"

"I...I don't know, Jeanette. I'm afraid of what he'll say to me if I talk to him now. Maybe, I'll just talk to him tomorrow?" Brittany planned.

"Well I think that's the best solution anyway." Jeanette agreed.

* * *

_(The Next Day) _

**(Alvin's P.O.V.)**_  
_

I lied on my bed with my eyes opening slowly. And what I was woken up to, was the sound of more rain. I didn't care if it was raining again, because rain was actually something I needed at this point. I could still feel my eyes a little watery, meaning that I may have been crying in my sleep. I looked to the left of my bed and looked at the clock on my nightstand. It was only 7:00 in the morning. That actually surprised me because, the days when I was in depression after Charlene dumped me, I would usually wake up in the afternoon. But since this depression came from Brittany, I'm guessing things are going to be different.

I sighed and rolled over on my bed and onto my side. I couldn't feel anything at this point. My heart felt as though it had been crushed into millions of pieces. I felt as though the world meant nothing to me now. Nothing at this point is ever going to make me feel better again. Except for one and only one person...Brittany. I only wished that I could still see her again. I wish I could hear that beautiful squeaky voice of hers again. I wish...I wish...I wish that she never broke up with me, and that she was in here, in this very room, lying down next to me with my arms wrapped around her, making me feel the world grow brighter around us. But now, that's never going to happen. Probably _ever_. And seriously, I don't know what else to do now. But the only thing I could try to do, is not think about Brittany.

I looked over to Simon and Theodore's beds, and it turned out, Simon was the only one still asleep. But Theodore wasn't even in his bed. I made a confused expression until I heard what sounded like a battle cry come from downstairs and a loud "THUD!" was heard. I had no other choice but to hop off the bed and walk out my bedroom.

I headed down the stairs as I heard more battle cries. I finally reached the bottom of the steps and I see Theodore doing or 'trying' to do a jumping roundhouse kick. But instead, he falls onto his back.

"Theodore?" I called him. He shot up from the carpet and shrieked until he saw me. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to learn how to fight like you." He answered me. I gave him a confused glare and he tries to do a spin kick and fails again and lands onto his rear. I sighed and walked over to him, grabbed his paw and helped him to his feet.

"Theodore, the stuff that I do take a lot and I mean a 'lot' of practice. That and I played too many video games. I couldn't just try to master something in one day. It takes skill and hard work. And besides, you're a little on the chubby side to be doing flips and stuff. That, and you don't seem like the fighting type." I explained to him.

"I know. And I'm trying my best, but I always end up failing. I've been up all night playing video games and memorizing the moves and yet, I still haven't gotten anything right."

"You've been up all night, learning how to fight?" I asked in disbelief.

"Uh huh. And I haven't gotten a single move right." He said. "Um...but now that you're here...I was wondering if..."

"What?"

"If...you could...probably...teach me how to do some moves yourself?"

I was surprised when I heard this. Theodore actually wanted me to teach him how to fight? What is this _'The Karate Kid'_? I stared at Theodore for a few seconds and said,

"You want me to teach you how to fight?"

"Uh huh." He replied.

"I uh...I don't know, Theo. As great as it sounds being a teacher and everything, I'm just not sure right now. I mean, I'm going into depression again and-"

"Pleeeaaaaase?" Theodore interrupted me.

"Theodore..."

And this time, he made his eyes very large and puppy like. And a pudgy but babyish smile.

"Oh no, Theodore. Come on. Not with the face, please?"

This time, he didn't listen and made his eyes even larger. And surprisingly, he got me and I made a sigh of defeat.

"We'll start training in a few hours. Right now, you need to get some rest."

He made a smile of excitement and quickly ran up the steps towards our bedroom. I shook my head and walked over to the couch and lied down on it. I looked over to the table and reached out for the remote. I managed to grab the remote and scrolled through the channels until it hit the music station. And to my surprise, this was the first song to play,

_"Beautiful girls,_

_All over the world, _

_I could be chasin' but my time would be wasted,_

_They got nothin on you, baby-" _

That one kinda reminded me of Brittany. The day we first met and-

"OH GOD!" I shouted to the TV and changed the channel to the next.

_"A tornado flew around my room, before you came,_

_Excuse the mess it made,_

_It usually doesn't rain in, _

_Southern California,_

_Much like Arizona,_

_My eyes don't shed tears but boy they bawl and I'm thinkin' bout you._

_(Ooh, no no no)_

_I've been thinkin' bout you._

_(You know know know) _

Now I'm starting to think about Brittany. Her beautiful ice blue eyes and those beautiful-

"Oh, come ON!" I changed the channel again.

_"We share something so common,_

_Still so rare,_

_And I'm in awe,_

_Never been here before._

_So high, we're still climbing._

_Even here inside these walls,_

_Breaking each others hearts,_

_And we don't care cause we're so,_

_In too deep, can't think about giving it up,_

_But I never knew love, would feel like a heart attack." _

I started thinking from last night when Brittany broke my heart. Now I'm starting to feel like I'm having a heart attack.

"Are you serious?!" I changed the channel again.

_"Think I better let her go,_

_I can't leave you alone,_

_Every time I'm with her,_

_All I want is you,_

_I wanna leave but I'm afraid,_

_But you don't even feel the same,_

_Now I realize that she ain't you."_

"I give _up._" I announced to myself annoyed and just roll over on the couch with my back turned to the TV, even with the music still playing.

I didn't bother wanting to change the channels, otherwise more of them would end up being a romantic type thing. I shut my eyes tight and felt my eyes go teary again. Every song that I tried to listen to just reminded me of Brittany. She was technically my everything. And she was all I ever wanted. Everything I had done for her, everything that I struggled fighting for, was all meant for her. And now, she's gone. Gone from ever wanting to be in my life forever. After a few minutes of crying, I found myself back to sleep.

"Hey, Alvin, come on wake up." I hear someone call me. I moaned in aggravation and said,

"Go away."

"But, I thought you said we would start training." The voice reminded me. There was only one person that would have reminded me about training. And that's Theodore.

"Theodore, I told you to go back to sleep. It's only 7 in the morning."

"No it isn't. It's 4:45 in the afternoon."

"What?" I said quickly shooting up from the couch.

I looked at Theodore in disbelief and then looked at the TV, only to see that it was changed to another channel. I grabbed the remote from the table and pressed the guide and the time was...4:45. I groaned and then looked back at Theodore.

"So, when can we start training?" Theodore asked me in excitement.

"In a little bit, Theodore. Just give me some time to get up, alright?"

"Okay."

And then, suddenly there was a "KNOCK KNOCK" at the front door. I moved from the couch and tiredly walked over to the door. I opened it and there standing at my front porch was Charlene.

"Hey, Alvin." She greeted me.

"Oh...hey, Charlene." I said in a depressing tone.

"Are you all right? You don't look so good."

"Never better." I said with a fake smile. She raised an eyebrow at me, which told me she didn't believe me.

"Uh huh...so...can I come in?" She asked me.

"Yeah...sure."

I stepped to the side and she stepped inside my house. She took a quick look around.

"Hm, the place hasn't changed a bit." She commented as she walked into the living room.

"Yeah, thanks." I said. I walked pass her and sat back on the couch with my head down. I glanced at her and she sat next to me.

"Alvin, what's wrong?" She asked me again.

"What do you mean? I told you, I'm fine." I lied again.

"Alvin...I can tell you're lying. The look on your face says it all. Now tell me, what's wrong."

I had no other choice but to tell the truth.

"It's...it's Brittany. She...she broke up with me." I said in sadness.

I buried my face into my paws in so much despair. A few seconds later, I felt something wrap around my shoulder. I removed my head from my paws and saw it was Charlene's arm and she was looking at me in sadness.

"Alvin, I'm so sorry." She apologized to me.

"It's okay, Charlene. It's not your fault. It's mine actually. I was an idiot to even think she would want to be with me. I thought we would be together forever. I thought when I defeated this last evil ex-boyfriend, then we would have a future together. But I was wrong. I was wrong about everything." I confessed.

"Alvin, don't beat yourself up. You have nothing to feel wrong about. She made the wrong choice, not you. If she didn't want to have a future with you, then that's her fault. You can't let someone get you down because of their own choice. Because in the end, they'll probably realize that they were the wrong ones who made the wrong decision."

Charlene's words somehow were getting to me. Brittany made her own choice, and here I am feeling like a wreck. I looked at Charlene and gave her a thankful smile.

"Thanks, Charlene."

"Hey, no problem. And who knows? She's probably thinking of crawling back, asking you to forgive her and take her back. In fact, she's probably on her way here right now." Charlene suggested encouragingly.

"Yeah, but, like you said, who knows?" I said. "So anyway, what brings you here?"

"Oh, nothing. Just came by to visit for a while."

"Oh, cool."

"Yep...well, if you're not with Brittany anymore, what did you do with the ring I gave you?" She asked. I almost forgot about the ring.

"Oh...well I was kinda angry last night and...I threw it at the window." I explained nervously. She glared at me with an eyebrow raised. "B-but i-it didn't break. It just fell on the floor. Here I'll go get it for you."

I quickly moved from the couch and rushed upstairs to mine and my brothers' bedroom. I opened the door and see Simon reading another one of his nerdy science books. Then, he reverts his direction to me.

"Oh, look who's finally awake." He joked. I rolled my eyes.

"Now isn't a good time, Simon. I need that ring, so I can give it back to Charlene."

"Charlene's here?"

"Yeah, and I'm about to return it to her."

"Well, it's probably still under the cracked window. Why don't you check there?" He suggested.

I nodded and walked over to the spot where I threw the ring. I reached the spot with the small crack in the window and looked down on the floor. And just to my luck, the ring was lying on the floor, still in it's jewelry box. I sighed at it and leaned down and picked it up. I stared at it for a few seconds and then walked out of my bedroom and headed back downstairs. I saw Charlene sitting on the couch in silence and I sat back down next to her. I stared back at the ring in sadness for some reason.

"What's wrong, Alvin?" Charlene asked me.

"Hm? Oh nothing it's just...this ring just reminds me of Brittany a little bit and...for some reason I'm afraid to depart from it." I explained to her, still looking at the ring.

"Then, why don't you just keep it?" She asked me.

"Because, if I give it back then it might help me get my memory off of her a little bit. And besides, it belongs to you anyway."

"But who said I wanted it back?"

I looked at Charlene in confusion, but she just gave me a smirk.

"I just assumed that, since this is from you, and me and Brittany aren't together anymore, then I might as well just return it to you." I said, handing the box to her. But before I could hand her the ring, the box just unexpectedly slipped out of my paw and fell onto the couch cushion.

"Oh, my bad." I said.

"Oh that's okay, I got it." Charlene said.

We both try to grab the box and without warning, her paw accidentally lands on top of mine. My eyes grow wide and I quickly look up to Charlene and see her look at me with the same shocked expression.

"Uh..." Was all that I muttered out.

Me and Charlene just stared at each other in silence. And for some reason, I started feeling kinda... awkward. I stared into her sparkly purple eyes as she probably was staring into mine. I felt my face turn red as a beat.

"Wow." I heard her mumble.

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"Oh nothing it's just that I...just forgot how cute you were up close."

I felt my face turn even more redder than ever when I heard this. And somehow, I couldn't help but to lean towards her. And surprisingly, she started doing the same.

"...R-really?" I asked a little nervously.

"Really." She answered.

And then, she slowly started closing her eyes and I started doing the same. I started having butterflies in my gut. Me and Charlene were actually about to...kiss. It had been a while since the last time we ever made out and yet, I felt pretty good about it. Maybe she really _was_ the one for me. And our break up a couple months ago was just a mistake. A few seconds later, I could feel Charlene's breath hit my face, which meant we were getting closer. And when mine and Charlene's lips 'almost' touched, there was a sudden, _**"KNOCK KNOCK"**_that came from the door.

My eyes quickly popped open, as did Charlene's and we quickly backed our heads away from each other. I scratched the back of my head and felt my cheeks blush even harder. Charlene on the other hand was using her finger to roll a strip of her long hair. We both looked around, trying to pretend that nothing happened and then I heard her say,

"Sorry."

"No, no, it was totally my fault." I debated.

And then the door was knocked on a second time. I looked at Charlene and swallowed my throat.

"I...I guess I better get that?" I said nervously.

"Yeah." She agreed.

I quickly but nervously moved from the couch and walked over to the front door. I reached the front door and turned the doorknob and opened it. And standing at the porch of my house was none other than Brittany's sisters', Jeanette and Eleanor.

"Oh hey, Jeanette. Hey, Eleanor" I greeted them both.

"Hey, Alvin." Eleanor greeted back. "Is Brittany here with you?"**  
**

I started to feel a little bit back in depression. I'm guessing Brittany probably never told them that she broke up with me.

"Um, girls. I'm guessing Brittany didn't tell you this but...she dumped me...last night." I advised them.

"We know. That's pretty much the reason we asked if she came here." Jeanette said.

"Well she didn't. And I don't see why she would, neither."

"Well that's actually the point. We thought she would be here because...she wants to get back with you." Eleanor announced.

My eyes went completely wide when I heard this.

"She...she does?" I asked completely shocked.

"Yeah. Last night, when we came home, I went into her bedroom and she was crying. I talked to her and she explained everything about when you guys broke up. And then, we started talking about you and I argued with her about everything you've done and gone through to be with her. And when I finished talking to her, she decided that your break up was a mistake. She said she would see you today and try to get back with you." Jeanette explained.

"Well, she's not here. How long has she been gone?" I asked.

"About almost 3 and a half hours." Eleanor answered.

"What!?" I exclaimed in concern. "Where is she?"

"We don't know. We just thought she would be here."

"Oh, hey girls." I heard Simon greet the girls from behind me. We turned to him and saw Theodore was standing next to him. Jeanette shoved pass me and wrapped her arms around him."What's going on?"

"Simon, Brittany's missing." She warned him sadly.

"What? Where did she go?" Simon asked in shock and pushing Jeanette off of him so he could look directly at her.

"We don't know. We thought she would be here."

"Did she say why she left?" Theodore asked.

"She wanted to get back with Alvin." Eleanor told him. This made Simon and Theodore go into shock.

"Now guys, before we lose our minds, let's just think for a minute." I announced. "Where would be the last place Brittany would go, if she didn't want to come here?"

"Well she's not at home. So...let's start with places that you've taken her." Jeanette said. "Where was the first place you both went to on your first date?"

I thought about back when me and Brittany went on our first date. And then, I remembered.

"The park. We took a walk in the park and then we went to the movies."

"So, scratch out the movie theaters and that would only leave the park." Simon said.

"Then let's go check there. Maybe she went to go get some air before she came here." Jeanette said.

"Right, let's go."

Me, Charlene, Jeanette, Simon, Theodore, and Eleanor ran out the front door and ran to the same park that me and Brittany went to.

* * *

_(3 hours later) _

We arrived back at my house and it was already sunset. And the bad news is...we couldn't find Brittany. We looked all over for her from the swing-set to the slide and there was no sign of her at all.

"I can't believe it. Where could she be?" I asked everyone in concern.

"We don't know. We looked everywhere. I don't understand it. It's not like her to just disappear like that." Jeanette said.

"Well we gotta find her soon. It's getting late." I warned.

And then suddenly, _**"RING RING"** _which was the sound of my cell phone in my jeans pocket.

"Who could that be?" Theodore asked in confusion.

I pulled out my iPhone and looked at the caller ID. And to my surprise, it was Brittany.

"It's Brittany!" I exclaimed. Everyone gathered around me and I pressed the talk icon. And then I pressed speaker.

"Brittany?" I answered.

_"A-Alvin?" _I heard Brittany's voice from the other line. Everyone sighed in relief. But there was only one problem. Brittany almost sounded...scared.

"Britt, where are you?" I asked her.

_"I-it's Marco. Y-you gotta help m-AAAHHH!" _

We were all startled when we heard her scream.

"Brittany? Brittany, what happened?" I asked in concern. There was no answer until a few seconds later. But it wasn't Brittany this time.

_"Hello, Seville." _I heard a male chipmunk voice from the other line. I knew exactly who it was.

"Marco." I growled angrily.

_"Hm, I didn't think you would know. But yes, it's me." _He said evilly.

"Where is she?!" I exclaimed to him with rage.

_"Who...Brittany? Oh, she's safe...for the moment." _

"Tell me what you've done with her!" I ordered him. I only heard him chuckle evilly. I glanced at everyone else, and they were all glaring at the phone as well.

_"Man, you really are persistent. Anyway, if you want to be the hero and save her, that is 'if' you still love her-" _

"Nothing...would ever stop me from loving her." I interrupted him.

_"Whatever. Anyway, if you want her than you're gonna have to come take her. And I would hurry if I were you. I get impatient when I wait too long. And if I wait too long, then...well...let's just say Brittany isn't gonna have much of a heart when you get here." _

"If you lay, one finger on her-"

_"Claws." _He corrected me.

"If you lay...one claw on her, I'm gonna rip out your throat and-"

_"You really are the crude type of person, aren't you?" _He teased me. I clenched my teeth.

"Why don't you tell me where you are, and you'll find out? Painfully."

_"Fine. As you probably know, my father has opened a new hangout called the 'Destruction Zone' and tomorrows the grand opening for it. We're on 'Santa Anne Freeway'. We'll be there, tonight though...and I'll be waiting. And...just to make you feel better, I won't hurt Brittany...at all. I'm a chipmunk of my word. And besides, I want to make her suffer by making her watch me kill you. The only boy that she's ever cared about." _

"You might wanna arrange that, before you get the wrong idea." I said with venom.

_"Oh, I already have. And, what makes you think that you have the will power to kill me?" _

I looked at my brothers', and then the girls and they gave me encouraging nods. I smiled at them confidently and looked back at the phone.

"Because I have friends and a family. And they'll always stick by my side. No matter what."

_"Aw, that's so adorable. Well anyway, I'll see you soon." _

And then, the phone hung up on the other line and I did the same. I looked at the others.

"Guys...we gotta go save Brittany."

"We know, Alvin. And like you said, we're gonna work together to save her." Simon said. "Because that's what family does."

"Well, we know where they are, but how are we gonna get there? We don't have any quicker way of getting there. And your dad isn't even here." Eleanor advised.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." Charlene said with a smile. "Didn't you boys check your garage?"

Me and the guys looked at her in confusion.

"Come on. I got a few surprises for you."

We followed her towards our garage. She opened the door and our eyes went totally wide when we saw the most awesome looking motorcycles we have ever seen. There were 3 motorcycles that matched the colors of our shirts, red, blue, and green. And each one had 2 different helmets on the seats.

"Whoa...Ch-Cha-" I stuttered.

"I'm full of surprises, aren't I?" She said with a smile. I smiled back at her.

"Alright, guys. Let's go." I said.

Me, Simon and Theodore hopped on our respectable motorcycles and put on our helmets. I saw Jeanette hop onto Simon's cycle and put on her helmet, Eleanor hopped onto Theodore's cycle and put on her helmet as well. And Charlene jumped onto my motorcycle. I looked back at her and she smiled at me. I smiled confidently under my helmet, as she placed hers on. She wrapped her arms around my waist and I looked back at the garage door. It slowly opened and we started the motors. We waited for the door to open a few seconds more and then it was fully opened.

And then we drove out and away from my house, and we were on our way. On our way to save the girl that I love.

* * *

_**WILL ALVIN SAVE BRITTANY? WILL HE BE ABLE TO DEFEAT MARCO? WE'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT. SEE YA WHEN I SEE YA. PEACE!**_


	12. Chapter 12: Final Battle: Part 1

_**'The Final Battle Part 1'**_

**(Alvin's P.O.V.)**

We drove along the road that lead to the 'Destruction Zone', where we would be able to find Brittany, and I'll be able to put an end to the evil exes thing, once and for all. It took us over an hour to get to the spot where Marco told us he held Brittany, and when we arrived there, the place was huge. It was practically large enough to fill up the end of the road. It was like some sort of large museum version of a hangout for teens. At the top, there were large words that said 'Destruction Zone'.

"This must be the place." I said.

We hopped off our motorcycles and took off our helmets. We looked at the entrance and it turned out to be a large garage door.

"So...how do we get in?" Theodore asked.

"Well...I guess knocking is out of the picture." I said. "So, maybe we could-"

But before I could finish, there was a loud noise that came from the large garage door, and it started to lift itself open. And when the door was finally open, there was a large bright light which made us cover our eyes. Over a minute later, the light died down and we were able to look back at the door.

"Well...so much for breaking and entering." I sighed in disappointment. "Alright, guys. We don't know what Marco's planned for us. But all we know is, Brittany is in there. And we have to save her."

"Um, Alvin. Don't you mean _you _have to save her?" Simon corrected me. "Because, through all of this, you've practically been the one who's been the hero in all of this."

"I...I guess so." I agreed. "But still, just in case, we just have to remember to stick together. And if things get a little hairy, we keep fighting. And make sure that we have each others backs, got it?"

"Got it." They all agreed.

"Simon, Theodore, I'm gonna need your help to take care of the girls."

"Ahem. Alvin." I heard Charlene call me. "I'm pretty sure me and the girls are very capable of taking care of ourselves."

Jeanette and Eleanor only nodded in agreement. I sighed. Girls can sometimes be so self defensive at times.

"Fine. But still, if things get too complicated, even for you guys, then I'll have to face Marco...alone."

"What? Alvin, are you crazy?" Simon asked me in disbelief.

"I don't want you guys getting hurt any further than you might be in a few seconds. And besides, I started this mess...and now...I'm gonna finish it."

And as soon as I finished that sentence, I felt something spark in me and I arched my back. I looked at myself and saw that there was red fire emitting from...my chest. I stared at myself in shock. And after a few seconds, something else started popping out of me. It made the fire die down and what looked like the grip of a sword, had emerged from inside me. I glared at it, and then grabbed it with a hard grip. And with as much force as I could, I pulled out a sword that had red flames emitting around the long blade. I stared at the sword in awe as some blue pixel words showed up in front of me.

**Level Up: Alvin earned the 'Power Of Bravery'**

**Skill: +20**

**Heart: +30**

**Awesomeness: +20 **

I stared at the sword for a few seconds more and then it disappeared without a trace. I shook my head and looked back at everyone else. They just stared at me in shocked silence.

"A-Alvin...was that a sword?" Theodore asked me in nervousness.

"I...yeah, Theo' it was." I answered.

"You know what? I'm not even going to say anything about that. Because there's been enough weirdness happening already." Simon said. "Anyway, Alvin, as ridiculous as the way your plan sounds, that, was yet to be the bravest and most truthful thing you've ever said." Simon commented me.

"Thanks, Si. And I just want you to know, that even though we've been in a bunch of arguments and physical conflicts, I just want you to know, that you and Theodore were the best younger brothers' a chipmunk like me could ever ask for." I advised him with confidence.

"Uh, as much as I'd hate to ruin such a brotherly moment, I believe that Alvin still has a certain chipette to rescue." Charlene reminded me and Simon.

"More importantly, our sister. Who still is in love with you too, Alvin." Eleanor added.

"Right. Let's go."

We all walked into the now dark entrance and as soon as we all entered, the garage door slammed shut, which totally startled us. We soon realized that we were in darkness.

I looked around the large building, but I obviously could see nothing. Something strange was going on there.

"It's quiet. A little too quiet." Simon whispered.

"Yeah, we see that." I said matter-of-factually.

"Simon, I'm scared." I heard Jeanette whisper.

"It's all right, Jeanette. As long as we stick together, we have nothing to-"

And unexpectedly, the lights turned on. The brightness of the light made me squint my eyes. The brightness made my vision almost seem a little bit blurry. It only took a few seconds for me to get my vision back and to my surprise, me, and the others found ourselves back to back and surrounded by a bunch of other chipmunks. There was like over 20 of them. They were all wearing black and white t-shirts and blue jeans and tennis shoes. And the looks on their faces said that they were ready to beat up something or someone. And I had to figure that someone is me.

"...Worry about." I heard Simon say from behind me.

"Well, well...look who decided to show up to the party." One of the chipmunks said. "We've been waiting all day for you to show up."

"Where's Marco?!" I asked them in anger.

None of them bothered to answer me.

"Fine, since you guys want to play it that way? Then I guess we'll do this the hard way!" I announced to them.

My attention was then directed to the end of the hall. What lied there in the center, was an elevator that had one of those gates that you close manually. A conclusion came to me, that, that was where Marco would probably be. And maybe Brittany too.

"Guys...there's an elevator over there." I advised. "I think it leads to where Marco is. And maybe, Brittany is there too."

"Don't let him reach the elevator!" I heard one of Marco's minions shout. I knew "The boss wants the red one dead."

"And what about the other 5?"

"He wants them alive."

I glared at the minions left and right, but my main goal at this point...was reaching that elevator.

"Well what are we doing just standing around for? Lets get them!"

And without warning, the 20 evil minion chipmunks charged at us.

I went into battle position, and closed my eyes. I used my mind to summon the sword that I had earlier and then opened my eyes and to my surprise, the sword was in my grasp. I smiled confidently at the glowing red flames that emitted around it. I looked at the incoming chipmunks and the first one that reached me, tried to swing a punch at me. I smirked and before the chipmunk could hit me, I slashed him with the sword, directly onto his thigh. And instead of a scream of pain, I get a bunch of coins that fall onto the ground.

Suddenly, this made the other chipmunks stop running and look at the pile of coins. I did so as well for a few seconds, and then looked at the sword in shock.

"Sweet." I commented with a smile.

I looked back at the henchmunks with an evil smile. They gave me feared looks at first, but then glared at me with death.

They all ran at us and I began slashing them with my sword.

I killed about 5 chipmunks overall and unbeknownst to me, one of them was about to attack me from behind. That was until I heard a _**"POW!"** _come from him. I quickly turned around, only to see that the chipmunk had been knocked out by...Simon?

I looked at him surprised.

"I told you I learned from the best." He reminded me.

I smiled encouragingly at him until I heard a fake gag from behind.

"Aah sick. Brotherly love. Get them." One of the remaining chipmunks had said.

Simon and I quickly turned around, back to back and went back into our battle positions. We were surrounded by 10 more of the henchmen.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" He asked me.

"On 3." I said.

"1..." We looked back at the chipmunks.

"2..." Simon and I wrapped our arms around each others.

"3!" Simon lifted me up on his back and I started bicycle kicking one of the chipmunk henchmen that was close to me. After a few seconds, Simon started rotating clockwise, allowing me to bicycle kick more henchmen in their faces. After a few more seconds, Simon stopped spinning and I landed back on the floor. And by the looks on the henchmen's faces, they looked like they could collapse onto the floor...which they did. They soon burst into coins and all landed flat on the floor.

We still had a few more henchmen to deal with, so we quickly turned around to look in their direction. Only to see that the last of them were already knocked out. They were all lying flat on their fronts in front of Charlene and the others. We looked at them in shock.

"I told you we could take care of ourselves." Charlene reminded me. I rolled my eyes and then looked back at the elevator. That was still my main destination. I looked back at the others.

"Go. Save Brittany. We'll cover you just in case more of them come." Simon said. "We'll be down in a few minutes in case none of them show up."

I nodded and quickly turned around and started to run. That is until I felt something grab my shoulder.

"Alvin...wait." I heard Charlene's voice call from behind me.

I turned to face her and unexpectedly her lips were forced onto mine. My eyes went completely wider than the moon. Charlene was actually kissing me. For the first time in 5 or 6 months, she's kissed me again. It may not be the first time we kissed me, but that's kinda what it felt like. I felt a soft spark flicker inside of me. She pulled away a few seconds later and looked at me with a smile.

"That's for luck." She said.

I smiled at her confidently and ran to the elevator. Once inside, I had only seen one button and I'm guessing that would lead me to Marco...and hopefully Brittany. I pushed the button and closed the entrance to the elevator. And then, saw the elevator go down and everyone was out of my sight.

* * *

I waited 2 minutes until the elevator had finally came to a stop. Meaning that I had reached my destination. I opened the gate at the front and walked out. And I was surprised with more darkness. I kept a firm grip on my sword in case I was welcomed with a trap.

"MARCO!" I shouted. But no answer. "Brittany?" Same thing.

I looked around as I continued walking slowly in the dark. And then, unexpectedly, a large light had shined on me. I glanced around and everything else around me was still filled with darkness. Until a few seconds later, an even larger light that almost filled the entire building flashed on. But the room was still slightly dark.

I looked around, and the entire room was needless to say, really large. The room was filled with lights and there was a game arcade on the side. An 'actual' arcade. 'Mortal Kombat', 'House of the Dead', 'Fruit Ninja' you name it. There was an Ice Cream bar on the other side that had a large menu for all sorts of flavors and toppings. I'm glad I didn't bring Theodore down with me. And right in the center was a large pyramid that had a long staircase that lead to the flat top that had a throne on it. If this was the grand opening, this place would already be filled. I wonder why they called this place the 'Destruction Zone'.

"Mmph." I heard a noise say from in front of me. I brought my attention to it and right there, right in front of my eyes was the auburn chipette with beautiful ice blue eyes and a blond ponytail. And she was also known as 'The Girl of My Dreams'. And she still is to this moment.

She was literally tied up to a large pillar and her mouth was covered with tape. She was looking directly at me while she muffled with the tape around her mouth, as she was struggling to get free.

"Brittany!" I exclaimed and dashed to her.

When I finally reached her, I could see that her eyes were filled with fear and I said,

"Britt, it's all right...I'm gonna get you out of this."

"Mmmph!" Was all she could mutter. There was only one person or chipmunk that could have done this to her. And I'm gonna repay him for what he did to her. Painfully! But first,

"Brittany, where's Marco?" I asked her. All she did was muffle at me with wide eyes. Obviously, I had to get that tape from off her mouth. I shook my head in agitation and grasped onto the tape with my paw and pulled it off her lips quickly but carefully.

"Now, Britt, tell me where-"

But before I could finish, she started breathing for air and then looked up at me and shouted,

"BEHIND YOU!"

I looked at her confusingly until I felt a really and I mean 'really' sharp pain come into my back. Directly to the spot where it was broken. My eyes popped open and I dropped the sword from my paw and it completely demolished when it hit the hard floor. I gasped when I felt the pain soon go through my chest, and then some blood had spewed from my mouth and onto my lip. I looked down at where the pain was coming from and I saw what looked like a large blade was sticking out of me. The entire thing was covered in blood. My blood. It soon became a conclusion, that I had been stabbed.

I clenched my paws as I felt the blade that came from the sword twist inside of me. The pain was just unbearable that I couldn't move at all. It's as if the sword not only hit the spot on my back that's broken, but also inside my heart. I looked at at Brittany and her face had a combination of fear and sadness as she looked at me. I saw a teardrop fall from her eye.

I soon felt the sword get pulled out of me and I just stood on my feet. Until I started to feel numb and fell onto my knees.

"Wow. I can't believe that worked." I heard a familiar and evil chipmunk voice say from behind me. And I had a feeling who it was. He walked from behind me and in front next to Brittany's tied up body. And to my surprise, it was that same chipmunk that I saw at my show when we battled the twins. He had an evil cocky smirk on his furry face and was holding a sword in his left paw. It was none other than the final evil ex-boyfriend. Marco.

* * *

**(THIRD PERSON P.O.V.)**

**NAME: MARCO GORDON**

**AGE: UNKNOWN**

**STATUS: HE STABBED ALVIN! 0_0**

**OCCUPATION: THE 7TH AND FINAL EVIL EX-BOYFRIEND **

"I mean you gotta admit, that was way too easy. My plan actually worked." Marco said. "Kidnap Brittany, call you just so you could come save her, you come to the rescue, and I ambush you with a stab to the back."

Alvin could only glare at him. He couldn't believe it. It was all just a trap that would send Alvin to his death. He kidnapped the girl that he loved and uses her to get to him. Just so he could kill him and make Brittany suffer.

"I'm so surprised you even had the guts to come and save Brittany. Even after she broke your heart...just like she did mine. You're so predictable, Seville."

He then looked at Brittany, who still had a look of sadness.

"And you, Brittany...you actually wanted to go back with him? You broke his heart and then wanted him again? I'm so surprised. But what surprises me most...is why you couldn't do the same to me?"

Brittany looked at Marco with anger. Even with the broken heart that she had just received from seeing the boy that she loved get stabbed.

"But now...now that that's never going to happen, I should just get to the point. You left me with a ridiculous little note that said you were breaking up with me. Do you have any idea as to how I felt after that? And then the next thing that I know, you left New York and move to L.A. And then, I hear you're in a _new _relationship with..._him._ A pathetic little red chipmunk that went through a 4 month depression after a break up. A chipmunk that met you and promised he would fight for you, even when he ended up in the hospital. I hope he was worth it." He said to Brittany coldly.

"And now, since he's close to death, there's still a chance that you could still be mine. Come back to me, and we'll forget that this whole evil exes thing ever happened." Marco persuaded evilly. "It's your choice. Me or live with suffering for the rest of your life because you saw this little fool die."

Brittany knew that Alvin was the only boy that she wanted. There was no way she would go back to this creep after all that he's done to her. She looked at Alvin with another tear rolling down her eye. Alvin looked so helpless that it broke her heart even more. She looked back at Marco with rage and unexpectedly, she spat in his face.

Marco flinched and moved his paw over to where she spat at him. He glared at her with rage and raised his other paw, ready to slap her. He sighed calmly and lowered his paw.

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood today." Marco pointed at her.

And suddenly, the elevator door opening was heard and then, loud gasps. Marco looked behind him, and saw Charlene, Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor with horrified faces starring at Alvin's 'soon to be' corpse.

"Oh, look, the gangs all here." Marco chuckled. Then he looked back at Brittany. "Why don't you join them?"

That being said, he slashed the sword at the ropes that were around Brittany, and in a matter of seconds, she was untied. She plopped onto her paws and knees and quickly looked up to Alvin and dashed to him as he started falling backwards onto the floor.

She reached him and he landed into her paws, before he fell completely onto the floor. She saw him breathing heavily and his eyes were getting heavy.

"B-B-Brittany." He called struggling.

"Alvin, *sniff* I'm...I'm so sorry." Brittany cried. "I didn't want this to happen. That's why I-"

But before she could finish, Alvin shushed her with a paw to her lips.

"Shh, don't...blame yourself. Just...remember...that I...I..."

Alvin's eyes started to get heavier.

"Alvin, please, don't die on me. You're...you're gonna be okay." Brittany cried harder as Simon and the others ran to them. They knelt down and their eyes were completely filled with tears as they stared at Alvin.

"Alvin, please...you're gonna make it. Just please...don't leave us. Don't leave...me." Brittany pleaded. She grasped onto his paw as hard as she could, hoping that he wouldn't die. But it didn't last long. Alvin's eyes were closed tight and he stopped breathing. This made everyone (except Marco's) hearts shatter completely into pieces.

"Alvin...Alvin, wake up. ALVIN!" Brittany yelled shaking his body. But instead, she was received with nothing. Her eyes were completely filled with tears, and she found her head placed onto his chest, while Alvin's corpse was cradled in her arms.

"Alvin...please. I...I need you. I...I love you...*sniff sniff*"

She felt something grab onto her shoulder, and she looked at it and saw Simon with tears in his eyes.

"He...he was my brother, Britt. We loved him. And...he loved us. But you...you can't forget...that he loved you mostly." Simon cried.

"And let's not forget, that I have a proposition for all of you." They heard Marco announce from behind. They all glared at him with rage.

"You...you BASTARD! YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!" Simon exclaimed. "I'll...I'll...I'll KILL YOU!"

Simon ran at him with a fist raised, but was surprised with a kick to the face and he flew back some.

"Hey, blue-boy. I wasn't finished talking." Marco said starring at Simon fallen body. "Now, as I was saying, I have a proposition for all of you."

Jeanette helped Simon to his feet as he rubbed some blood from his lip.

(To be Continued)

* * *

_**NOW EVERYONE, BEFORE YOU GET MAD, LET ME JUST SAY SOMETHING. THIS ISN'T OVER. BECAUSE I'LL GIVE YOU GUYS A SPOILER...ALVIN IS NOT DEAD. BECAUSE REMEMBER...HERE'S A HINT...CHAPTER 10 GIVES YOU YOUR EVIDENCE. YOU JUST HAVE TO FIGURE IT OUT. UNTIL THEN, THE FINAL AND I MEAN 'FINAL' CHAPTER WILL BE UP ASAP. UNTIL THEN, SEE YA WHEN I SEE YA. PEACE!**_


	13. Chapter 13: Final Battle Part 2

**_Final Battle: Part 2 _**

_(Inside Alvin's head)_

**(Alvin's P.O.V.) **

I woke up struggling to a strange breeze. A hot desert type breeze. My eyes slowly opened and I saw a really bright sky in front of me. I moaned as I stood back on my feet. I soon found myself in a large, blazing desert that was filled with...nothing. Nothing but a loan cactus that was standing right next to me.

"Where...where am I?" I asked myself.

And then, my mind started to flash back to that very moment. The moment that removed me from life, literally. The moment where I was stabbed and killed by...Marco. That ass! But that wasn't the only thing that I remember. I remember the looks on everyone's faces when they saw my corpse. The tears, the horror, the fear in their faces. But the main ones face that got me the most was Brittany's.

The way she looked at me with her ice blue eyes when she held my body. The sadness in her voice when she pleaded me to not leave her. But I couldn't. But there was something that surprised me. Even when she broke my heart, I still wanted to fight for her, even if I had to die. But...why? Was it because love has been doing something for me? Was it because I wanted to free her from her past so she could have the life that she wanted?...Or maybe, maybe it was because I still wanted to have a future with her.

Yeah, that was it. I fought for Brittany, through all these struggles because I wanted to prove that I loved her no matter what. I wanted to prove to her that I would protect her from anything that would try to harm her. I mean, look at the facts. I fought 6 of her evil exes, I fought evil minions, heck, I even ended up in the hospital. I did all of this because I wanted to have a future with her. No matter what. But the person that ruined it all, is probably making her suffer, right now. And another problem is...,

"I'm...dead." I sighed. It was true. I'm dead. Not the type of dead where animals 'play' dead. The real kind of dead like non-breathing, no pulse, and pale skin type dead. It was a nightmare that came true. But still, there was one good thing that came out of this. I died trying. I groaned and fell onto my knees.

"I'm so...so alone. Oh god." I said under my breath.

At least that's what I thought until I heard a noise from above me. My ear twitched and I looked up, only to see that the desert clouds were swirling around clockwise. Until a few seconds later, the clouds made a _**"BING"** _and something appeared right in front of me. And I was seriously shocked by what it was.

* * *

**(The Real World: 3rd-Person P.O.V.) **

Simon and the others were backed away from Alvin's corpse, while Marco just glared at them evilly.

"Now, as I was saying, I have a proposition for you." Marco said with an evil smirk. "You all can work for me, and help me run this joint. You could be, well, let's just say my servants."

"What makes you think _any _of us would be willing to work for you?!" Simon scowled.

"Because if you don't, then..."

And then without warning, he grabbed Jeanette by her paw and pulled her to him. Jeanette shrieked in fear. He turned her around and wrapped an arm around her and placed the sword he had in his grasp in front of her neck.

"...purple girl is gonna have a big mess." Marco threatened.

"Simon." Jeanette cried.

Simon glared at Marco with fire in his eyes. He had the girl that he...'liked' as his hostage. He just wanted to break him, not only because he had Jeanette, but also because he 'killed' his brother.

"Let...her...go." Simon ordered.

"Oh, I will. Just as soon as you accept my offer." Marco said.

Simon glared at Marco. And then looked back at Theodore, Eleanor, Brittany, and Charlene and they all had faces that said 'just do it'. He sighed and looked back at Marco.

"Now...do we have a deal?"

There was a long moment of silence. Simon didn't want Jeanette to get hurt. So it was clear that he had no other choice. He had to give in...for the girl he loved.

"We...we'll do anything you-"

But before he could finish, there was a familiar and yet, surprising chipmunk voice that came from behind Marco.

"Hey...Marco."

Marco turned to look behind him and was quickly surprised by a fast moving punch to his right jaw. The punch was not only hard enough to hear from a distance, but it made him let go of his grip on Jeanette, drop his sword and break in half, and collide back onto the ground.

Jeanette ran to Simon and wrapped her arms around him. He did the same. And then they looked at the figure who rescued Jeanette. And the sight of him, made them all completely shocked. In fact, everyone gasped as soon as they saw him standing there, right in front of their eyes.

Marco rolled over to get a look at who punched him. And his eyes went totally wide and he gasped in disbelief. His red t-shirt with the signature 'A' showed no sign of any blood. His dark brown fur was no longer showing any sign of paleness. And what lied down next to him were the bandages that 'used' to be wrapped around his body. But not anymore. He seemed to have fully recovered. And the look on his face, said that he wasn't happy. He then slammed a fist into his paw and cracked his knuckles.

"Killing me...was a bad move." He commented.

"WHAT!?" Marco exclaimed.

It was none other than everyone's hero.

"Alvin!" Brittany exclaimed with a surprised smile.

"Seville...you're...you're alive?!" Marco asked in shock. "HOW?"

"Two words...'Extra life'." Alvin answered.

Simon and Theodore suddenly remembered that Alvin did receive an extra life after that 'Battle of the Bands' with the twins.

"Now, let's settle this. Hand to hand this time." Alvin said getting into a battle stance. Marco just chuckled evilly, which received confused glares from everyone.

"What's so funny?" Alvin asked confused.

"Because, Seville. I think you've underestimated my power. Your first punch was unexpected, but let's see how unexpected it'll be when _I _send your punches to the ones you care about."

"What does that mean?"

"Let me show you."

And with that, Marco crossed both his arms and with one swift release to the sides, he disappeared...literally. He was nowhere to be seen. Everyone started looking around in the large and half dark room, and yet, they were still received with nothing.

"Um, where did he go?" Simon asked.

"I...don't kn-" Alvin was interrupted when he felt some pain inside his head. He brought his grasp to it, as he started grunting and moving his body. Everyone stared at the resurrected Alvin in nervousness.

"Alvin? What's wrong?" Brittany asked concerned for her now resurrected 'boyfriend'.

"I...don't...know!" He answered between struggles. "HLAAAAAAAAGHLLL!"

Alvin's head started to hurt even more. He tightened his grasp even harder as he continued screaming in pain.

"Grrrrllll! What's happening to meeee!? AAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHH!"

Alvin soon stopped screaming and moving his body and plopped his arms to the side. His head was facing down which made it difficult for everyone to see. Simon walked towards his brother in concern.

"Alvin...are you all right?" Simon asked as he placed a paw on his shoulder.

As soon as he did that, he was surprised when Alvin unexpectedly grasped onto his wrist with a hard grip. Simon looked at Alvin in shock when he saw that he had an evil grin on his face. Along with a change of glowing red eyes. Simon gasped and was surprised yet again when 'Alvin' punched him hard in the jaw and he flew back a little and collided onto the floor.

Simon looked up at 'Alvin' in shock. As did everyone else.

"Alvin, what did you do that for? And what's wrong with your eyes?" Charlene asked in anger a bit.

"Sorry, Alvin isn't available. Can I take a message?" 'Alvin' joked. But something was off. His eyes were glowing red, and his voice sounded kind of...off.

Everyone's eyes went into shock when they realized that it wasn't Alvin at all. It turned out, that Alvin was...possessed. By Marco.

"M-Marco. H-how did you-" Theodore asked but Marco interrupted.

"I told you. Alvin underestimated my power. And now...I'm here. Inside his body. Controlling his every move and every word." Marco announced. "Speaking of which, how did you handle that punch?"

"Get out of my brothers body, right now." Simon ordered.

"But, Simon, I am your brother." Marco joked trying to mimic Alvin's voice, added with an evil laugh. Simon stood back on his feet with rage and glared at Marco.

"You better get out of Alvin's body, or else I'll beat you out of him."

"Hehe, Simon, trust me when I say this. That is a 'very' bad idea." Marco warned.

"It is unless it means having to save my brother."

"Oh well. If you insist."

Marco and Simon walked towards each other and both of them went into battle stance. Simon glared at the glowing red eyes of his possessed brother as his eyes stared at his gray ones.

Simon knew that it wouldn't be right for him to fight his own brother. But he had no choice. If it really meant having to save his brother from being controlled by his arch enemy, then it was worth it. Because right now...to this moment, that wasn't his brother. The 'real' Alvin may have usually been a pain in the neck (which he still is sometimes) but still that was his brother. And brothers always take care of each other.

**SIMON VS POSSESSED ALVIN (MARCO)**

**_*FIGHT*_  
**

Simon ran at Marco with a fist raised while Marco on the other hand just remained in battle stance. Simon swung his fist but Marco manged to block it and punch Simon in the rib cage. He resumed with a combo of 3 punches to Simon's face and a knee to the stomach. Apparently, all the impacts made Simon start flashing red...literally. Simon noticed he was flashing until he heard an evil chuckle come from Marco.

"Now come on, Simon. I'm sure you can do better than that." Marco teased. "I mean, you are doing this to get me out of Alvin's body...aren't you?"

Simon gritted his teeth and charged at Marco again. He soon began swinging his fists left and right as fast as he could. And yet, Marco managed to dodge every single one. Simon tried to do a drop kick but Marco managed duck and counter attack Simon with an uppercut to the chin. This one however, was really hard and he flew back in the air and landed hard on his back.

Jeanette ran and helped Simon to his feet as he started flashing red again. Simon wiped some blood off his lip and looked back at Marco. And yet, there wasn't a scratch on him.

"Simon, I'm sure the more you try to hit me, the more powerful I get." Marco teased. "You are only doing harm to yourself."

Simon managed to gain back some of his strength and ran at Marco again. Marco made an evil smile and ducked when Simon swung his entire right arm at him. He quickly stood back up.

"Too slow." Marco commented.

Simon turned around and was surprised by a jumping kick to the chest. He was pushed back a little but he managed to stay on his feet. Instead of running, Simon did a series of back-flips until he was close to Marco's spot and jumped up high in the air. Almost as close to the height that Alvin has ever done. He began spinning in the air until he swung his right leg at him. And to his surprise, it managed to land on the side of Marco's neck. But to Simon's shocking surprise, Marco only leaned to the left but stayed on his feet.

"Good one, Simon. I actually felt that." Marco commented. He then, unexpectedly grabbed Simon's leg with both paws. "But not good enough."

He swung Simon counter clockwise twice until he let go and Simon flew up to the top of the pyramid. He rolled on the floor until he landed flat on his front. He struggled to pull his head up and saw that he was flashing again. And this time a little quicker. From all the video games that he's played with Alvin and Theodore, Simon knew that meant he was close to dying. He suddenly heard slow moving footsteps coming from behind him. He slowly stood back onto his feet and looked behind him, only to see 'Possessed Alvin' walking towards him.

"Come on, Simon. I'm sure even your younger _brother_ could put up more of a fight." Marco teased.

Those words repeated vividly into Simon's mind. It sounded almost similar to what Alvin had once said. Wait...it _was _something Alvin once said. It was during his battle with Marcus, the 1st evil ex-boyfriend. Simon soon came to a thought:

_'Could it be a possibility that the 'real' Alvin was still in there?' _

Simon had another idea soon pop in his head. He couldn't fight Marco. But he knew that Alvin could. And somewhere inside that possessed body, the real Alvin was still in there.

"Alvin." Simon called to the Possessed Alvin. He raised an eyebrow.

"Alvin, if you can hear me, you need to fight back. Marco's possessed you and we need the real you." Simon persuaded.

"I told you before, Si. Alvin's not available at the moment." Marco chuckled. "Now, shut up."

That being said, he kneed Simon in the gut and then shoved him back onto the floor. But that didn't stop Simon from lifting up his head and keep persuading him.

"Do you hear what he's making you say, Alvin? Would Marco really call one of his enemies by his nickname. He's called me by my full name the entire time. Alvin, please. This isn't you. I need you to force Marco out of your body and fight back. Please."

Meanwhile, from down the pyramid, Brittany, Charlene and the others could hear everything that was going on. Brittany could hear Simon's persuasion to the 'Possessed Alvin'. She knew what he was trying to do, and she decided that she should help.

She rushed up the stairs to the top of the pyramid and when she reached the top, she ran in front of Alvin's body.

"Alvin." She called.

"Brittany? Oh wow, now the dork has got you involved." Marco commented.

"Alvin, please. Marco is controlling you. He's in your head controlling your every move. He's making you turn against us. And deep down, you know you can get him out of your head. We want the 'real' Alvin to be out here. You need to fight back. Please, do it for me. Do it for us. We need you, _I _need you. I...I love you! And you're practically the only boyfriend that I've ever said that to." Brittany confessed.

"And when I broke up with you, I didn't mean it. I only did it because I was afraid that you'd realize how much of a bad person that I've been when I was younger. And I'm sorry. I never told you this but, I've done horrible things and I accused myself of being a bad person. And when I broke up with Marco, I felt upset with myself because I thought he was the one, but he wasn't and that's when I left. But the one thing I can't forget is that it all lead me to you. The only boy who gave me the love that I wanted the most. When I met you, you made me feel so much like a better person or...chipmunk. And that's why I need you. That's why I need you and _only _you. But not just me. My sisters need you. Your brothers need you. Everybody needs you. In fact, the world needs you. Because you're our hero." Brittany persuaded entirely. She meant every word that she was saying to Alvin.

"Alvin, please. Come back to us. Come back to...me."

On the outside, Brittany could see a pair of glowing red eyes that were because he was possessed. But on the inside, she still saw the same chipmunk that she grew to fall in love with.

"That...that was heart-warming, Brittany." Marco commented Brittany's words. Which was a bad sign.

Brittany's face went into fear and then, Marco shoved Brittany away from him, and she tripped onto her paws. She looked up to Marco in fear. She couldn't believe it. Nothing she said brought the real Alvin back.

"Too bad I'm still in his body." Marco said with an evil smile.

And with that, he raised a fist, readying to finish off Simon and hopefully Brittany. Simon and Brittany shielded their eyes, hoping for whatever to come would be over.

"Say goodbye, Britt. And don't worry, I'll tell Alvin what you said to him after your funeral." Marco said. And then, he swung his fist at them.

Simon and Brittany waited for a long 5 seconds until they opened their eyes, and they were shocked when they saw Marco's fist had been stopped by itself.

Everyone just stared at Marco in confusion. As did Marco as he glanced at his fist.

"What the?" Marco said.

He pulled back his fist again and swung it and yet again, it had been stopped mid-way. He tried to do the same thing once again. Same result. Marco started to get a little irritated.

"What the heck is going o-" But before he could finish that sentence, he was quickly grasped onto the shirt by...his own paw?

"WHAT THE?!" Marco shouted. Simon and Brittany just stared. Something weird was going on and they couldn't help but think that it was a good thing.

Possessed Alvin's other paw was soon the next to grab onto his own shirt. This one made itself a sharp grip and he winced in pain. After a few seconds, he started moving his body uncontrollably added with a few grunts.

"What's...going on?!" Marco exclaimed while Brittany had stood back on her feet.

And when they saw Alvin's paws insert themselves inside his body, literally, they made looks of disgust. Possessed Alvin's paws were literally inside his body which made him scream in pain.

"Get...out...of me!" Alvin, and I mean the 'real' Alvin ordered.

And this was the most shocking to them. Alvin's paws soon were pulled out of his insides with something which looked to be shaped like a head, was in their grasp. This made everyone gasp.

Both Alvin and Marco were screaming until Alvin managed to pull out Marco's head and body. Alvin growled and looked at him with his normal colored eyes and glared at Marco with death. Suddenly, he raised a fist.

"GRRAAAAAAHH!" Was what Alvin screamed after he punched Marco really hard and he flew out of him until he fell face first onto the floor almost making him fall off the edge of the pyramid.

Alvin was panting heavily after that whole event. He looked to his side only to see Brittany standing next to him in nervousness. He then looked over to Simon, who was struggling to stand back on his feet, but was still looking at Alvin.

"Alvin?" Brittany called. Alvin looked at her as she started walking towards him.

She stared at him for a few seconds until she felt something grab her paw. She looked at what it was and saw that it was Alvin's paw. She made a look of shock and looked back at Alvin. He now was giving her a smile of confidence. She smiled back and embraced him in a hug.

At first Alvin was a little surprised until he hugged back. Alvin could hear a quiet sob coming from her and he pulled her off of him, softly and saw that she had a few tears in her eyes.

"Hey, why're you crying?" Alvin asked softly.

"I'm just...glad you're alright. I...I thought I lost you." Brittany said.

"Well...I'm here now. And I promise, I won't leave you...ever." Alvin announced. "No more crying. Smile."

Brittany smiled at him again and hugged him once more. Alvin wanted to smile again but there was still a certain douche-bag chipmunk that he had to deal with. He glared back at Marco, who turned around on his paws and gave Alvin a look of fear.

"IMPOSSIBLE! How did you pull me out?" Marco asked in disbelief. Alvin ignored the question and pulled out of the hug that Brittany was giving him. He softly pushed her behind him.

Alvin clenched his teeth and his fists and stomped towards him.

"This ends now." Alvin growled.

**ALVIN VS MARCO**

**_*FIGHT!*_  
**

Somehow, this made Marco very pissed and he charged at Alvin. Alvin charged at him as well.

They both raised their fists at each other and surprisingly, Alvin managed to get the first punch in to Marco's left jaw.

_**"POW!"**_

And for some reason, after that punch, Alvin felt something spark in him...literally. Marco though, managed to stay on his feet and quickly stood back up and sent a punch to Alvin's jaw.

_**"KROW!"**_

Alvin only leaned back a little and sent a fast moving dropkick to Marco's rib cage. He gasped in pain but unfortunately he remained on his feet. Alvin tried to cover his body to block whatever was coming next, but it was a fail after Marco punched him in the stomach and then kicked him in the thigh.

But surprisingly, Alvin was still on his feet and he grabbed Marco by the leg and twirled him around. Alvin then slammed him onto the hard metal floor. Marco groaned in pain until he saw Alvin's incoming shoe, readying to smash his face in. Marco managed to roll over to the side and stand back on his feet.

Alvin felt an even bigger spark in him after that but he ignored it and looked over at Marco. Just in time to see the he was sending a sweep kick to him. Alvin quickly jumped in the air to dodge it, but was then tackled down and found him and Marco rolling down the steps.

It didn't take long for them to finally reach the bottom, allowing Alvin to kick Marco off of him. Alvin quickly stood back on his feet and jumped high in the air and back-flipped. Unbeknownst to them, they were both about to fall on Eleanor. But Theodore quickly rushed in and pulled his green clad girlfriend out of the way.

When Alvin reached Marco's spot, he swung his feet down and landed on top of Marco's stomach and they hit the ground.

Alvin looked down at the injured Marco and cracked his knuckles.

"I can't believe you did that!" Alvin said.

And without warning, he punched Marco hard in the jaw, making some blood shoot off his lips. But his glasses were still intact. Alvin continued punching him left and right 5 more times until he stopped and yelled,

"You tried to take over my body. You almost made me kill my brother. YOU ALMOST MADE ME HURT THE GIRL THAT I LOVE!"

Just saying that sentence made Alvin go almost berserk and continue punching Marco repeatedly left and right. He landed a combo of 10 punches this time until Marco reacted on the 11th and instead countered Alvin with a punch to the face. After the punch, he shoved Alvin and made them roll to the side 3 times until Marco was on top of Alvin this time.

"You...are not worthy." Marco said landing a punch onto Alvin's face. "And Brittany deserves to suffer. She doesn't deserve a future. Her past is enough proof."

While saying this, Marco landed a combo of 7 punches to Alvin. But before he could land the 8th punch, Alvin grabbed Marco's forehead in a hard and painful grip and began to stand back on his feet. Marco tried to push Alvin off of him, and yet, there was no avail.

"But I don't care about any of that!" Alvin exclaimed.

But before Alvin could send his next attack, Marco quickly kneed him in the rib cage, causing him to let go of Marco's forehead. Marco only grasped onto his own forehead in pain for a few seconds until he let go and sent a fast and hard spin kick to side of Alvin's neck.

And yet again, Alvin stayed on his feet and grabbed Marco's leg. Marco looked at him in shock until Alvin yanked him towards him. And as soon as Marco was at a good distance, he punched Marco really hard in the jaw again and let go of his leg. Marco slid back and landed on one knee. His vision started to seem blurry and he was breathing heavily and in pain. After a few seconds, he stood back on his feet struggling.

The spark in Alvin started to spread in half of his body. And somehow, it didn't even hurt. To Alvin, it actually felt...good. Almost as if it was giving him power. He started to feel faster and more importantly stronger.

_(Inside Alvin's body) _

Right in the center of Alvin's heart was a green spark that was spreading over almost half of his body. That spark was actually harmless to him. Instead, it was giving him powers, strength, and most of all courage. Seeing that it was at the center of his heart, you would call it 'The Spark of Love' but you would be half right. It's not exactly love that's the most founded in it. It's actually called 'The Spark of Bravery'.

_(Back on the outside) _

Simon and Brittany rushed down the steps of the pyramid and next to Theodore and the others as they continued to watch the battle between the 2 chipmunks.

Marco literally flew off the ground and dashed at Alvin with a fist raised. And this one punch looked like it would hurt. Maybe even hard enough to kill you after impact.

Everyone looked over to Alvin and saw that he was doing...nothing?

"Alvin, do something!" Theodore advised in nervousness.

Alvin didn't even obey to this. All he did was just stand there as Marco was only a few feet away. Everyone soon started to get worried. They wondered why Alvin was just standing there with his fists balled up and his teeth clenched. But it didn't last long. Alvin soon moved his left leg back and leaned his body back as well. Everyone looked at him in confusion.

They looked back at Marco and saw that he was getting closer and closer until, they saw the most unspeakable thing ever.

Alvin successfully headbutted his forehead onto Marco's fist. And to their surprise, Alvin looked like he took it as if it was nothing. They soon heard a loud and I mean 'extremely' loud cracking noise come from one of them.

After a few seconds, they heard a scream. But it wasn't from Alvin. It was actually from Marco.

"**HLAAAAARRRGHH!**" Was what Marco screamed. He felt a really intense pain come from the fist that he punched Alvin with. It was completely unbearable. Soon enough, the pain started to spread from his paw, all the way to his shoulder. This made him scream even louder. His arm was now officially broken.

Everyone to the side either awed, covered their faces or shut one of their eyes.

"I knew Alvin was hard headed at times but, DANG!" Simon commented in amazement with a closed eye. It was true. Apparently, none of them have ever seen Alvin seem so strong or powerful for that matter. Especially with his head.

"N...no." Marco winced grasping onto his broken arm as he stepped back a little. Until he started to feel his legs get weak. He looked over to Alvin and saw that he still had an angry glare on his face.

"There is always _some _idiot, WHO THINKS LOVE IS A JOKE!" Alvin yelled to Marco.

That being said, Alvin unexpectedly landed another hard punch to Marco. This one made everyone hear a crack noise come from one of his teeth. Marco flew back and landed on his front. Marco struggled to use his unbroken arm to lift himself up.

Alvin was walking towards him still in anger, as the spark inside filled him even more.

"Always making someone else suffer, because THEY HAVE SUFFERED THEMSELVES!" Alvin added.

Marco was close to standing back on his feet until he slipped back onto his right paw. Marco tried standing up again, but was still in too much pain and fell back down.

"How can you...be so powerful?" Marco muttered still struggling.

He lifted up his head to look at Alvin, which was a bad idea.

"Because I know what suffering feels like!" Alvin yelled. And with that, he sent a hard upper-cut to Marco's chin which was yet again heard from a distance along with a loud crack noise. This one however, also caused one of his teeth to fall out of his mouth along with some more blood. Marco flew up in the air again and landed onto the back of his head and then fell back on his stomach.

But still, he struggled to stand back on his feet.

"And...not only that. You were in depression and I'm sure...you would have...done the same as I did." Marco said.

Alvin knew what he meant. He thought he would turn evil and start a group of vengeance with Brittany's other exes. But he knew he would never do that. No matter how bad his break up would be, he wouldn't ever do something that would cause her harm.

Marco somehow managed to stand back on his feet and...he looked like he was taking the pain. And while doing that, he clenched his other paw and swung it back. And while doing that, some sort of red glow was coming from his fist. While his other arm still remained to be broken. After lifting his fist up in the air, Marco felt some red smoke come out of it. And without warning, he gained all his strength and charged at Alvin with the glowing fist raised. Alvin on the other hand just stood there once more.

Everyone's eyes went completely wide when they saw the fist impact onto Alvin's face. This one looked like it really hurt him because they could all hear the loud impact, even with if Alvin had an invulnerable forehead. But to their surprise yet again, Alvin still remained on his feet. Almost as if he couldn't feel the punch at all.

Marco's evil smile soon turned into shock when he saw Alvin's paw wrap around his wrist. Even though his fist covered Alvin's face. Alvin's fist started to get even harder as he began to twist onto Marco's wrist, allowing him to be able to see his face once again. And when he and everyone saw the look on Alvin's face, their eyes went into shock. There was something totally different about Alvin. In fact it startled everyone when they saw what they were looking at.

His eyes. His eyes were glowing a completely different color. Not red but another color that usually wasn't his type. They were glowing bright green and his face looked completely unharmed. There didn't seem to be a single wound or scratch at all. And his fist that had the grip on Marco's arm had some sort of green electrical waves moving around it. Other than that, he looked almost as if he was filled with rage. And just the sight of him made everyone gasp in fear.

"But still..." Alvin growled.

He squeezed Marco's wrist really hard and another crack was heard. He let go of his wrist, allowing Marco to bring a hard grasp onto his now broken wrist. He looked back at Alvin in fear, not only because of his eyes and his fist, but also because he was losing.

"...I'm not evil!" Alvin finished. He raised his fist high in the air and the electrical waves started to soon emit all over his arm until his entire arm was glowing green.

He slammed his fist onto Marco's stomach extremely hard and kept his fist there. He spewed out some blood from his mouth.

Just the sight of Alvin looked so much familiar to Simon and them. Until an image had popped into all of their heads. The monster that looked just like Alvin during the 'Battle of the Bands'. Alvin's resemblance matched it perfectly. Including the glowing green eyes. More words from Alvin soon came out of Simon and Theodore's heads.

_'I just felt something...surge in me. It just felt like I had control of the monster. And the green electrical waves were giving me power. And right now...somehow...I feel the thing inside of me.' _

And those were Alvin's exact words. And the evidence was all around him. And a conclusion came into their minds, that Alvin had the monster inside of him.

"NOR WILL I _BE _EVIL!" Alvin shouted from Marco's side. After he said that, he clenched his other paw into a fist and it did the exact same thing as the other one. He soon swung his other fist onto Marco's chin extremely hard and he jumped in the air and Marco slipped back even more. Alvin did a little spin as he came landing back onto the ground.

"S-Simon? Did Alvin just-" Theodore was interrupted by Simon.

"Shoryuken him? Yeah, Theo."

They saw Alvin stand back on his feet and stomp one foot forward.

"But...the one thing...I will never do...is forgive you..." Alvin said as he clenched his right fist again and more electrical waves were beginning to form around it, even though it was already glowing.

"...for making Brittany CRYYYYYYYYYYY!" Alvin shouted and swung the fist and,

_**"POW!" ** _

Was the sound of the impact from Marco's face after Alvin punched him. Everyone practically covered their ears from the noise because it sounded like it could be heard from outside. You could imagine the event repeating itself like 4 times. Marco flew back even further and the lenses from his glasses shattered completely into pieces and the black part broke in half.

Marco soon came to a stop when he crashed onto the staircase on the pyramid and the impact caused a large crater and the entire pyramid completely cracked in half. Marco soon plopped down from the crater and landed onto the hard floor.

He started gasping for air and used his right paw to lift himself up. He coughed some blood from out his mouth and an awkward and yet, evil grin came to his face. And then an evil laugh.

"Who...do you think you are...Seville? Do you...think you're better than me?" Marco asked with his eyes closed.

"I know that I'm better than you!" Alvin answered. And was received with another evil chuckle from Marco.

"Well then...finish me. Finish me and end this once and for all. But if you do, just think. When you kill me, what'll happen out of all of it? The start of a new relationship with Brittany? Along with a happy ending with your brothers? Well, if that's what you're expecting out of this, then do it. Kill me and begin your new life with your so called 'family'. Prove yourself better than all of us. Give in to the fury. FINISH ME!" Marco persuaded with the largest grin ever, revealing the spot with the lost tooth.

Alvin stomped on the ground, which made a large crack on the floor and with all the anger he had, he said,

"GLADLY!" And with that, he flew off the ground literally and straight towards Marco for the kill with his fist raised.

"Alvin, NO!" Simon shouted jumping in front of Alvin.

His glowing eyes went wide and he quickly stopped himself. Simon shut his eyes, hoping that Alvin wouldn't hit him and after a few seconds, he opened his eyes and saw Alvin floating in thin air, right in front of him, panting softly.

"Alvin, don't you see what he's doing? He's trying to prove that you're no better than he is." Simon warned.

"He _wants_ you to kill him. And if you do, then even though he'll be dead, you still would have proven him right. Alvin, look at yourself. This isn't you. This isn't the brother that me and Theodore grew up in a tree with, until we met Dave. This isn't the boy that Brittany fell in love with. Deep down, you know that you're better than this. You're better than _all_ of this. All I'm asking you to do, is calm down and we can all leave. He's had enough. You can finally restart your relationship with Brittany and continue with having a normal life. Marco won't be such of a problem anymore. And if he comes after us, we'll be ready for him. Please, Alvin. Do it for your brothers. Do it for the ones you love." Simon persuaded.

Somehow, Simon's words were getting to Alvin. And it turned out, he was right. He would be no better than Marco. He would have been just another start of an evil ex. He didn't want to be that. As much as he regretted not killing Marco, he had to stop himself before he becomes something he's not. He looked back at Brittany and the others and saw that they had looks that said 'listen to him'. He exhaled and descended back onto the floor.

Simon just watched as his brother started returning to his normal self. His arms were no longer glowing and his eyes managed to return back to normal.

"S...Simon, I'm sorry." Alvin said.

"Alvin, it's all right. Just be glad I stopped you in time. Now come on. Let's get out of here." Simon said. They started walking away until they heard Marco shout something.

"You're right to listen to your brother, Seville. And everything he said was true. And in that case, it matters not to me how you go on with your life. But just know, that I will be back. Because remember, I'm a chipmunk of my word. And when we meet again, I will kill you. And when I'm done with you, I'm gonna go after your family next." Marco warned.

As soon as he finished that sentence, Alvin stopped walking.

"Oh yeah, Seville. When I finish you, I'm gonna make everyone suffer. I'll make all the ones that you love suffer. First, your brothers, then their girlfriends...and then, Brittany." Marco said with venom. This made Alvin start to fill with rage and he clenched his paws into fists again.

"Mostly Brittany just so you know. I'll make her suffer harder than I've ever made her suffer before. Who knows what I'll do. But just know, that I'm gonna enjoy...every...last...second of it. I'll enjoy it again and again and again."

Alvin broke and was completely filled with rage. His eyes quickly changed back to green and his arms began emitting electrical wave all over again. But this time, it wasn't just his arms. It was his entire body. He growled loudly which Simon quickly took notice. Alvin turned back to Marco with so much rage than he's ever had and he turned and stomped on the ground and flew off the ground again and straight towards Marco.

"ALVIN!" Simon called. But this time, Alvin didn't stop. And when he reached Marco's destination, he grasped onto the top of his head and kneed him with all his strength directly onto his chin.

The kick could be heard from a distance. A trail of coins soon started to travel from the head, all the way to his feet and popped up in the air. There were millions of coins. A loud, _**"K.O.!" **_Was soon heard and a large golden scoreboard showed up over the cracked pyramid,

**"$7,000,000,000" **

As the coins started raining from the sky, Alvin started panting heavily and descended back on the ground once again. Alvin should actually feel great about this. He finally defeated all of Brittany's evil exes. But he wasn't. He felt discouraged, ashamed. He just proved Marco right. He proved that he was no better than he was. He now had thoughts all full of pessimism about himself.

He then felt something grab onto his shoulder and saw that it was Simon's paw. He looked back at him in despair.

"S-Simon, I-I'm sorry. He just said some stuff and I-I just lost control. I...I really am no better than him." Alvin confessed.

"It's okay, Alvin. It wasn't your fault. You did what you thought was right." Simon said trying to calm his brother. "He deserved it anyway."

Alvin gave him a weak smile.

"Now, come on. Let's get out of here."

They started to walk away until they heard Jeanette scream in fear right in front of them. This made them completely startled and they ran up to her.

"Jeanette, what's the matter?" Simon asked. Instead she said nothing and was looking at something else. "Jeanette?" Same result. They looked at Charlene, Brittany, Theodore, and Eleanor and it turned out, they were in shock as well.

Alvin and Simon looked at each other in confusion and looked at what or 'who' they were staring at. They both went completely wide eyed when they saw him. But mostly the figure horrified Alvin mainly. It was a completely dark figure with red glowing eyes and an evil smirk on his face. He was wearing a dark gray t-shirt with a light gray signature 'A' on it. Almost like Alvin's. A pair of black pants that were supposed to resemble jeans. And a pair of black tennis shoes. It was none other than Alvin's alter-ego.

"Oh my god." Eleanor muttered.

"Alvin...it's..." Theodore said.

"Nega-Alvin." Simon finished.

**NAME: NEGA-ALVIN**

**AGE: 16 YEARS OLD (SOON TO BE 17)**

**STATUS: ALVIN'S EVIL TWIN**

**RATING: NEGATIVE AWESOME **

Alvin and Simon started backing everyone away from him. Alvin glanced over at Simon and Theodore and saw that they were both in battle positions. Alvin shook his head in denial and said,

"No guys. This is something I'm gonna have to face."

With that he walked away from them and towards Nega-Alvin.

"Myself."

"No, Alvin, we're in this together." Simon denied.

"Simon, this is no time to argue. I need to face myself so that I can forget the things that I've wronged. That and I don't want you guys to get hurt."

"But...Alvin we're a family. And family always-" Theodore tried to join in.

"No, Theo. I'm doing this alone and that's final. Now what I want you guys to do is get the girls out of here." Alvin ordered.

Simon only sighed in defeat and he obeyed what Alvin told him to do. He didn't want to leave his older brother but he had no choice. It was Alvin's decision and it was final.

Alvin stared into the red eyes of his evil self. This was going to be the toughest battle that he was probably going to be in. It was just him and himself, preparing to kill each other. That is until Alvin felt something wrap around his waist.

"Alvin...no. I won't leave you." Which was the voice of his girlfriend Brittany. He turned and looked at her and what surprised him were that she had more tears in her eyes.

"Brittany. Let me go." Alvin pleaded.

"No, Alvin. I'll never let go. I don't want to lose you again. I love you." This time, she tightened her hold.

"Brittany." Alvin called as he lifted her head by the chin. "I love you too. But still...this is something I have to face on my own."

"No. We can face him together. And...and if you die then I'll die with you. Because even in death, I'll still be with you."

"Brittany, don't worry. I'll be fine." Alvin said. And this time, to make sure he was telling the truth, he kissed her on the lips. At first she was shocked but then, she gave in and kissed him back. He pulled away after a few seconds. "Now, like I said before, no more crying."

Alvin wiped a tear from her eye and she just held his paw into a hug. He smiled at her confidently and she did the same as well.

"Brittany, come on." Simon ordered. He grabbed one of her paws and pulled her off of Alvin. She reached out for him as she was still being pulled into the elevator.

Brittany still continued calling for Alvin, but all he could do was smile and look back at his alter ego.

**ALVIN VS NEGA-ALVIN**

_**"SOLO**** ROUND"**_

* * *

Brittany and the others waited nervously outside of the 'Destruction Zone'. It had been over 10 minutes since they both came out of the hang-out and they all started to get nervous.

"I hope Alvin's alright." Theodore said.

"Of course he's alright, Theodore. I hope." Simon also said nervously.

"I can't take this anymore. I'm going after him." Brittany announced.

But before anyone could debate with her, the garage door that was also the entrance to the 'Destruction Zone' had opened and a really bright light was emitting from it. Everyone quickly turned around to look at it and they saw a shadow in the light.

When the door was finally opened, they saw that the figure was shaped exactly like Alvin. But Simon and Theodore didn't want to take any chances. Who knows, it could actually be Nega-Alvin. They both went into battle position. But as soon as the figure stepped out of the light, they all went into shock. It was the real Alvin. And to their surprise, he looked perfectly unharmed. And he was smiling.

"Alvin!" Brittany exclaimed as she rushed and hugged the red clad chipmunk once again. "You're okay."

"Of course I'm okay. I promised I would be didn't I?" Alvin said.

"What happened?" Eleanor asked.

"What, you mean with Nega-Alvin?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, nothing. We just...fought for a couple minutes and he just disappeared."

"What do you mean he just disappeared? You mean like you beat him up with all your might and he disappeared?" Simon asked suspiciously.

"Something like that. During the fight, I started having encouraging thoughts about you guys and he just stopped and he just disappeared without another word." Alvin explained.

"Well, that hardly makes any sense."

"You know what, I don't care. As long as Alvin is alive, that's all that matters." Brittany said with a smile while she remained wrapped in Alvin's arms.

"Then, I guess...this is over?" Alvin asked.

"What do you mean?" Brittany asked confused.

"I mean this whole evil exes thing. It's finally over, right?"

"Yeah, Alvin. It's over."

"Well then, congratulations, Alvin. You fought and you got the girl. How does it feel?" Charlene asked with a smile.

"You know, other than ending up in the hospital, being a part of the undead and gaining these powers, you gotta admit, it was definitely worth it." Alvin answered.

"Well then, you know what that means? Party at my place. Just me and you guys."

Everyone nodded in excitement and Alvin, Simon and Theodore hopped on their motorcycles Charlene had brought them and the girls hopped on with them. This time, Charlene rode with Theodore and Eleanor. They started their motors and drove off.

While they were riding, Brittany kept her arms wrapped around Alvin and couldn't help but make a large and loving smile. She was finally with the boy that she loved. She had no more evil exes to worry about. She was readying to start everything anew. Her life, her future, and more importantly, her relationship. She placed her head onto Alvin's back and closed her eyes.

* * *

The 7 chipmunks were all at Charlene's house and like she said, it was a private party. Simon and Jeanette were standing against the wall talking about something. But about what?

"Um...Simon? Thanks for...trying to save me." Jeanette thanked.

"Well, Jeanette. I didn't really save you. It was Alvin...not me." Simon denied.

"I know but still, you were willing to save me from getting hurt. And I just never got to say thank you."

But before Simon could debate with her again, he found that her lips were pressed against his. Simon's eyes went totally wide until he gave in a placed his paws onto her waste. Somehow, sparks began flickering inside of him. They pulled away after a few seconds.

"I'd be happy to do it again." Simon said receiving a chuckle from his 'new' girlfriend.

From the living room, Charlene could see Alvin and Brittany walking out the side door that lead to the patio. But before they could, she yelled something out to them,

"Hey, guys." She called. Everyone looked at her. "I just want to congratulate Alvin on his defeat on Brittany's evil exes. And I want you all to know that means something. It means that Alvin has proven his love to her and started a new relationship. And I mean this from the top of my heart, I hope you and Brittany have a great new relationship. And...I also wanted to dedicate this song to both of you."

She walked over to her fireplace and found a large radio on top. She reached up and grabbed it and placed in a CD that she had in her pocket. And when she pressed play, the song for _'How to Love' _began to play.

As the song started playing, Simon pulled Jeanette in and started dancing with her paw to paw. He smiled every second at her while she had her head rested on his chest. Theodore and Eleanor had joined them. And yet, there were only 2 certain chipmunks that weren't there. Instead they were both outside.

Alvin and Brittany were literally floating in the air thanks to Alvin's abilities. Brittany had her arms wrapped around Alvin's neck with her eyes closed, making sure that she wouldn't fall . Alvin had his paws on her waist with his eyes closed as well. They were both dancing in thin air, well actually on the side of the house and both were kissing each other passionately.

They both were in a new relationship and at this very moment, nothing and I mean nothing could ruin it for them. Not even the romantic music that was playing loudly in the house. Brittany pulled away for some reason.

"I love you, Alvin." She said.

"I love you too, Brittany. I've always loved you since the first day I met you. I always have and I always will. And like I said, I would do anything to be with you. Even if I would have to fight for you." Alvin said.

They both smiled at each other and went back to kissing each other passionately. And deep down, they both knew that they had a future together. Forever. Alvin in his mind knew, that he had finally found the perfect girl for him.

* * *

_**NOW I KNOW SOME OF YOU ARE GUESSING THAT THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER. IT ISN'T. I WAS ACTUALLY PLANNING TO DO AN EPILOGUE. AND THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I'M GOING TO DO. UNTIL THEN, REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS ABOUT EVERYTHING FOR THIS CHAPTER. SEE YA WHEN I SEE YA. PEACE!**_


	14. Chapter 14: Epilogue

**_EPILOGUE ANYONE? _:) _QUICK NOTE THAT THE CHIPMUNKS AND CHIPETTES HAVE _****_ALMOST _**GROWN TO ADULT SIZE IN THIS ONE. 

* * *

_(4 years later)_

**(Alvin's P.O.V.) **

"Okay, Theodore. Let's do this one more time and we're done for today." I announced to my younger green clad brother.

I had spent the entire day training him how to fight like me. It was enjoyable for the past 4 years, even when he had trouble with some of the moves I had been teaching him. But still, he improved over time. We practiced twice a week in Dave's backyard. Because that was technically where Theodore and Simon still lived. The sun was setting early since it's usually Daylight Savings. It was 4:30 in the afternoon.

Eleanor, Jeanette and Simon were sitting on the backyard porch watching me train Theodore. Simon was in his blue jacket with a pair of blue jeans. Eleanor was wearing a bright green jacket and green stretchy pants and Jeanette was wearing a purple jacket with a purple skirt. Wait...who wears a skirt in the Winter? She had her arm wrapped around Simon's with her head on his shoulder.

And who was with them, was none other than the beautiful pink clad chipette that was wearing a pink jacket, blue skinny jeans and the same pink shoes that she wore when we first met. She was the girl that I risked my life fighting for. The girl I promised I would always protect. The girl who I defeated 7 of her evil exes just to be with. The Girl of my Dreams. She was none other than my beautiful girlfriend, Brittany Miller.

"Okay, Alvin. I'm ready." Theodore said to me.

He went into battle position and so did I.

"Okay...hit me." I ordered him.

He swung a punch at me and I blocked it. He swung another punch and then a kick and yet, I managed to block both of them. He sent another series of punches and kicks to me, but I managed to block every single one. Until I tried to surprise him with an incoming punch, but to my surprise, he caught it and flipped me over and plopped me onto my back. He looked at me almost as if he was surprised with himself. I looked at him the same way too.

"Alvin, I...I did it." Theodore said jovially.

"Yeah. Great job, Theodore." I complimented. "Now could you help me up?"

He nodded and grabbed onto my paw and helped me up to my feet. I slammed a paw on his shoulder. I gave him a surprisingly evil smirk and he looked at me confused. And unexpectedly, I flipped _him_ this time and he landed on his back. I tapped my paw onto his chest and raised a fist at him with a smile.

"Remember, Theo. You never know when your enemy will surprise you. Just like I did. So don't fall for any tricks. Always keep a look out for what's coming, alright?" I reminded him.

"Yeah. I know. I'll remember that." He said.

"Other than that, you're really getting the hang of this, little bro." I commented lowering my fist and helping him onto his feet. He smiled. "Alright, that's enough training for today. Go get something to drink. You look exhausted. That and it's getting dark."

"Wait, you're not gonna teach me how to make my head as hard as yours?" Theodore asked me. I looked at him confusingly.

"What?" I asked.

"That tough headbutt that you did that caused you to break Marco's arm. Remember?"

I thought back to 4 years ago when I had my last fight with Marco. I thought about it for a good 5 seconds until I figured out what Theodore was referring to.

"Oh. Theodore, I can't _train _you to do something like that. In fact, I'm sure it's not even possible. The only reason I was able to do it was because I felt something spark in me. That and I felt received powers. You have to believe in yourself for it to happen." I explained to him.

He groaned in disappointment.

"Now, like I said, go get some rest. We've been training since 11 a.m." I reminded him. And then, a certain smell had got my attention. "But first, you need a shower. Like...badly." He nodded in agreement and walked back into Dave's house. Eleanor had followed him with her arm wrapped around his shoulder. I looked back at Simon, Brittany and Jeanette.

"So...Simon, has everything been going okay without me around anymore?" I asked.

I don't live with Simon, Theodore or Dave anymore. When I graduated from 12th grade, I moved to my new apartment. It was actually a pretty big apartment room, too. I've been living there since the first day after graduation before my first year in college. It wasn't really upsetting for them when I left. Moreover because I only live like 4 miles from them on foot and I live a little closer to Brittany's house. Speaking of which, Brittany has actually stayed at my apartment with me a lot more often than she does at home. And you know what? I enjoyed every minute of it.

"Well, things seem completely different without you around anymore. I mean you practically took everything with you. The X-box, some of the video games, even your clothes. We're actually starting to miss you." Simon explained to me. "But other than that, things have been going just fine. Theodore's enjoying his 'Winter Break' and I'm helping out Dave with the Christmas decorations."

I couldn't help but smile at everything I was told.

"Anyway, what about you?" He asked me.

"Oh, me? I'm doing fine. Other than having to train Theodore twice a week, things are coming along great."

"Well that's good to know. And how have your powers been holding up?"

"Well, my eyes or body haven't turned green since the fight with Marco. And it turned out that I was only doing that floating stuff because I was angry. So, technically I'm stuck with driving my car for now."

"Well as long as you're not going berserk, that's okay with us." Jeanette commented. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Anyway, Simon, can I talk to you in private?" I asked.

"Uh...okay." He answered. He looked at Jeanette and she nodded and went back into the house. Brittany followed her as well. Simon looked back at me in confusion. "So, what was it you wanted to talk about?"

I looked down for a few seconds.

"Well, remember 4 years ago when I...asked Brittany to marry me?"

"Even though you were only 16? Yeah, Alvin, I remember that. I wasn't really too happy about that." He answered with an unhappy tone and a raised eyebrow. I wouldn't blame him neither. I was a minor planning to get married to another minor as well.

"I know, Si and I wouldn't blame you. It was a stupid decision to make. I guess I wasn't thinking clearly and I'm really sorry. I mean, it was nighttime and me and Brittany were about to fall asleep. But after the battle with Marco, me and Brittany wanted to restart our relationship and take things slowly. So now the good thing is, I'm still an unmarried chipmunk but in a relationship." I said optimistically.

"And here you are 4 years later, 21 years old, with your own apartment, a loving family and girlfriend and you're bringing back up the marriage thing to me 'privately' because...?" Simon asked suspiciously

"Well, like you said, I'm 21 years old and so is Brittany and me and her have been together for 4 long years and...it's just that...I think now...I really and I mean 'really' think that I'm...ready to marry her." I said nervously.

He gave me a surprised glare.

"Alvin, I really don't know what to say. And I mean, not that I'm as surprised as I was 4 years ago, I'm just...are you really sure you're ready for something like that? I mean, I'm sure marriage is a big thing." Simon asked.

"I know and...I've been thinking about it really hard and...I just think that it's time for me to grow up and that me and Brittany should take our relationship to the next level. I made a promise to her that we would have a future together and I want to be sure that I can make that happen. Just look at the facts: I defeated her 7 evil exes, I promised I would never leave her, and I gave her the love that none of her evil exes would." I explained. "I want to spend the rest of my life with Brittany and...I just think that I'm ready to prove that to her."

"Well Alvin, it's up to you. If you really think you're ready to be with Brittany then, I'm happy for you." Simon replied to me with a smile. I smiled back. "So how are you going to plan this out? I mean, didn't you give the ring you had back to Charlene?"

"Not exactly." I answered. I pulled out the same small box that had the ring in it and I showed it to him. "I actually...kept it with me all these years after the battle with Marco. I've held onto it ever since then and just waited and waited for the right moment for me to one day propose to her correctly, instead of in a hospital. And I think today would be the right day."

"Well, have you thought of where you'll propose to her particularly?"

"Yeah...as a matter-of-fact, I know the perfect spot." I said with a confident smile.

* * *

_(3 hours later) _

"So, where are you taking us again?" Brittany asked me as she entered my car. I drove a red 'Ford Mustang'. I entered as well. I was getting ready to take her to that 'special' spot where I told Simon I would propose to her.

"I told you, it's a surprise." I answered with a smile. She looked at me suspiciously but then shrugged her shoulders. I started my car after inserting my keys and drove off and away from Dave's house.

15 minutes passed by and me and Brittany finally arrived to that special spot. I pulled up my car up on the curve and turned off my car after setting it to 'Park'.

"Well, here we are." I announced. She only gave me a look of confusion.

"Alvin, why did you bring us to the park?" She asked me in disbelief. The park was technically the only good enough place for me to think of. It brought back a certain memory to my mind.

"I just thought that we could go for a walk." I said.

"Oh okay."

That being said, we walked out of my car and headed up the many sets of stairs. I gently tapped my paw onto my left pocket to make sure the box with the ring was still there. And to my relief, it was. When we finally arrived up the steps, we continued walking towards the swing-set in silence until she broke it.

"Um, Alvin, baby? I think we need to talk." She said looking directly at me. I looked back at her in suspicion.

"About what?" And then a thought had came into my head. "Wait, you're not breaking up with me, are you?" I asked nervously.

"What? No, of course not." She answered. I sighed in relief.

"Oh okay. Then what do you wanna talk about?"

"Well...it's just that, we've been going out for 4 years now and...I've been thinking, ever since you defeated my 7 evil exes, things have gotten better for us. But still, I wonder if we can make this relationship work. I keep wondering, if we really are destined to be together. And I keep telling myself that we are, but I still need to know what you think." She explained.

"Brittany, I know we can make this relationship work. The 4 years that we've been together have been nothing but the best. I wanted to prove that to you. I wanted to prove that I could make you happy and give you a better life by risking my life to fight for you. I always think of you as the most beautiful and trustworthy girl that I've ever fell in love with. I want you to know that I will always want to be with you and I definitely think that we have a future. And we have nothing to worry about." I explained.

She smiled at me and placed her paw into mine.

"Well, there's something else I want to talk to you about. You know how I've been staying with you at your apartment a lot, lately?"

"Yeah. And I've enjoyed every second of it." I answered. She blushed at me and said,

"Well, I thought, maybe we could...consider...moving in together."

My eyes went into a surprised expression.

"You mean you want to move in with me?" I asked.

"Well technically speaking, yes. I want to move in with you."

I made a cheerful smile at this.

"I think that sounds like a great idea. But...what about your sisters?"

"Well, Jeanette's been the one taking care of everything for a while. So, I'm pretty sure they'll be fine."

I shrugged in agreement and we continued walking towards the swing-set. I sighed as I looked around more of the park until we reached the swing-set and sat down on separate seats. This night was going great for us so far. The nighttime Winter air went great with everything.

"So, how come you brought us to the park, again?" She asked me.

"Do you remember our first date here?" I asked her.

"Of course I do. I'll never forget that."

"Well that's why I wanted to bring you here. I wanted to relive the moment we had before we were together."

We looked back up into the night sky and something surprising had caught our attention.

"Hey, a shooting star." I advised. "Make a wish."

I looked at her and she had her eyes closed, which made a conclusion that she was making a wish. She opened her eyes a few seconds later and looked at me with a satisfied smile.

"What did you wish for?"

"I...I wish that we would always be together and that nothing could ruin this moment. Ever."

"Well, I know something that could make it better. I thought that tonight would be a special night for us. I wanted this to be the place for us to relive a perfect event in our relationship. And also, this is the place where I wanted to ask you."

"Ask me what?"

I stood up from the swing and walked in front of her with her paw in my grasp. Her eyes went into shock when she saw me kneel down on one knee. I felt nervous at first, but then felt a bit of bravery in me.

"Brittany, I...I know that we've had a difficult relationship in the past. One with the evil exes and everything. But I knew that in the end that we would be together. And I promised you that I would protect you from anything that would harm you. And also that I would never leave you because I love you. And to prove it, I have something to ask you. And I mean this from the top of my heart."

With that, I pulled the box out of my pocket and showed it to her. Her face went into shock again, which is weird. I showed it to her years ago. I guess she must have forgotten when I showed her the ring at the 'Battle of the Bands'. I opened the box and showed her the ring with the pink heart shaped diamond with the other 2 round silver diamonds on both it's sides.

"Brittany, will you marry me?"

She was in silence for a long 30 seconds until a teardrop had fell from her eyes. That is until she made a sad smile and hesitantly nodded.

"Yes?" I asked just to be sure.

"Y-yes." She stuttered. "Yes, of course. Oh my god, Alvin Seville, of course I'll marry you."

I smiled excitedly and placed the ring on her finger. And in a matter of seconds, I was tackled down onto the cold grass and was received with a passionate kiss. At first I was shocked, but then I just decided to go with it. I felt optimistic, I felt excited, I felt all sorts of things. But the one thing that I had most, was the 'Girl of my Dreams'. And she's the only person that matters to me at the moment.

* * *

_(One week later) _

I stood in the alter in my grooms outfit waiting for the arrival of my fiancee, soon to be my wife come from behind those 2 doors of the church. Everything just seemed to go by quickly. I've been preparing for this moment for over a week. And at last, it's finally about to happen. I could remember the start of how this all happening flashback in my mind. No, not just the moment to when I proposed. I mean everything from the very beginning.

The night I met Brittany, the day I asked her out and we went on our first date, the day of the concert and I encountered her 1st evil ex-boyfriend, and then the unexpected encountering of my ex-girlfriend Charlene, the night I ended up in the hospital for 3 weeks after the battle with Ricky, the night I made a stupid decision and asked Brittany to marry me in the hospital, everything. All of it just replayed inside my head and some of them may have lead me to death, but still it lead me to the start of something else. The start of my future with Brittany.

I looked behind me and to Simon aka my best man, and then Theodore and then Zack and they all gave me smiles of encouragement. They were all wearing their groomsmen outfits. Then I looked over to Jeanette, Charlene, and Eleanor and they all were wearing their bridesmaids outfits. I could've sworn I saw Jeanette crying because in the past 5 minutes, I've been seeing tears in her eyes. She must be very happy for her older sister and somehow I can't help but think, how she would be if this was Simon and her's wedding. She would probably be broken in tears completely. They all awaited for Brittany's arrival with their paws folded in front of them. Then I looked back at Simon, Zack and Theodore again.

"Nervous, Alvin?" Simon asked me.

"I don't know, a little." I said. "But as long as you guys are here, I have nothing to worry about, right?"

"Right. But I just want you to know that we're very proud of you, Alvin. You're finally growing up and doing what you wanted to do 4 years ago. We hope things turn the best for you and Brittany."

"Thanks, Si." I thanked with a smile.

And unexpectedly, I hear the church doors open and a couple flower girls came down the aisle dropping rose petals on the floor as the audience stood up from their seats. And then 2 more people, well, one human and a chipette. The chipette was the one to catch my eyes the most. She was wearing a white, strapless bridal gown with a long white veil at the top of her blond hair. She had long white latex gloves that went up to her elbows and white heels. Her ice blue eyes simply glistened in the afternoon sunlight. Her face had red lipstick on her lips and blue eyeliner at the tip of her eyelashes. It was my fiancee Brittany Miller with her arm wrapped around Dave's.

Since Brittany didn't exactly have any parents her entire life, which is kinda sad for me to know about, it was difficult for us to figure out who would walk her down the alter. And to our surprise, Dave happily took acception to it.

I stared at Brittany love-struck. She just looked so beautiful that, I was practically close to drooling. But I kept my manliness inside myself and contain my inner body fluid. Instead of drooling like an idiot, I gave her a loving smile.

It didn't take long for her to make it to the top of the aisle and walked up the steps. She looked over to her sister Jeanette and passed her the large bouquet of red roses she had in her paws to her. Then she looked back at me and gave me a sad smile and placed her paw into mine. The latex gloves she was wearing actually felt very soft.

"Hey, beautiful." I whisper to her.

"Hey there yourself...Mr. Rockstar." She whispered back to me. She hasn't called me that name in years and somehow, I'm already enjoying it. Usually, she just calls me 'Alvie'. But now, I guess today was different. I smiled at her with a blush.

We looked at the usher next to us as he had told everyone to be seated. The entire room went completely silent.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these 2 chipmunks, Alvin Seville and Brittany Miller in holy matrimony. If anyone feels as though that these 2 should not be together, speak now or forever hold your peace." The usher said.

I could have thought of one chipmunk, actually 7 to be exact who would refuse to this. But I have nothing to worry about, because I defeated every last one of them.

"Very well then. We will now listen to some prepared vows from the couple." The usher announced. Brittany looked at me and she was the first to start.

"Alvin, I...I never really knew that this moment would happen to me. I thought that I would just be a lonely girl with no one that really cares for. But that was all until I had met you. At first I thought when I met you, that you were just some perv trying to hit on me. But when you asked me out the next day, I was completely wrong about you. You weren't like any of my evil exes. You were actually the only boy that gave me the love that I wanted the most. The only boy that accepted me for who I was, even with my baggage from my childhood. The only boy that I ever really fell in love with. I fell in love with you because of all those reasons. Not only that...but you fought for me with all your heart when I'm sure any other boy would never do that for me. You cared about me no matter what and to thank you...I wanted to be here. So that I can show my love to you. So that I can be with you...forever."

The first few seconds after that, I could hear Jeanette sobbing silently. I heard a few of the other girls sigh in the audience but I kept my focus on Brittany. For it was my turn to give my vows.

"Brittany, I...I love you. I've loved you since the first day I met you at that party. Which I should give all the credit to Zack for. If I hadn't met you, then I'd still be that lonely and depressed chipmunk that always felt that the world didn't matter to me. But now, I don't feel like that anymore. Because I have you. And without you, it'd be just one big hole at the center of my heart. You gave me the strength, the courage and the love that I needed to fight for you. I wanted to fight for you because I wanted to prove to you that I loved you with all my heart and that I wouldn't let anything harm you. I know you've had a rough life as a child and how much of a bad person you thought you were. I know you don't like to talk about your past because you're afraid of what people would think of you. And I want you to know that I don't care about any of that. I don't care who you are or what you did, because I think you're a great and beautiful person. Inside and out. I love you."

And with that, I saw a tear fall out of her eyes. And I didn't care because this was a moment that is used to tears of joy.

"Okay, then." I heard the usher agree a little sadness in his voice himself. "Do you *sniff* Alvin Seville, take Brittany Miller to be your lawfully wedded wife? Forever to hold and carry in your heart as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." I answered still looking at Brittany.

"And...do you Brittany Miller, take Alvin Seville to be your lawfully wedded husband? Forever to hold and carry in your heart as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." She answered sadly.

"Then, by the power invested in me, I now pronounce this couple, husband and wife. May they exchange rings?" Theodore and Eleanor had came to us and Eleanor introduced the ring that belonged to me to Brittany and Theodore gave me the ring that I had to give to Brittany. We looked back at each other and slowly exchanged rings. She placed the ring she had onto my finger, and I pulled off her left latex glove and placed her ring on her finger. After that I grasped her paw into mine.

"You may now kiss your lovely bride." The usher advised us.

I placed my paw onto the back of her head and she placed her paws around my neck. In a matter of seconds, we pulled each other closely until our lips finally touched. While doing this, I heard the audience, my brothers, and her sisters cheering loudly. Practically loud enough to be heard around the entire block.

We pulled away from each other and smiled until we pulled each other back in for another kiss. We pulled away from each other again and we embraced each other in a hug. I twirled us around in excitement. I set her down a few seconds later then we walked down the alter paw in paw until we were outside. In my mind I felt so ecstatic. But on the outside, I felt so much more than that. Brittany Miller was officially my wife. And I could never have felt any better.

We got into the limo that awaited for us outside and quickly got in. When we were both inside, I looked back at the others and they were all waving and cheering at us. But then something very surprising had caught my attention. Charlene and Zack were standing next to each other and when Charlene finished waving, her paw accidentally fell onto his.

Zack stopped waving and looked down, as did Charlene and both their eyes went completely wide when they saw where their paws were. They looked at each other in shock and I could see Zack's face turn a little red. As did Charlene's. They stared at each other for a few seconds until they both chuckled and she wrapped her paw into his. I only chuckled when I saw this. And it seems to me that Charlene is on the start of a new relationship with my best friend. I couldn't help but feel happy for both of them. I never imagined it would happen, neither did I know that Zack actually has a crush on my ex-girlfriend.

I placed 2 fingers on the top of my forehead and waved it to their direction. Me and Brittany looked at each other and I pulled down the blinds in the rear view window to keep them from seeing us. I leaned in and gave her another kiss but a little more passionate this time. The limo soon started to drive off and me and Brittany were on our way to our honeymoon. And at a certain friend of ours mansion.

* * *

When we arrived at Charlene's mansion an hour later, we could see that the sun was setting. The limo parked itself in the driveway and I was the first to exit. I grabbed her paw and she stepped out as well. The limo driver soon drove away from the mansion, leaving us both alone in the process. She looked back at me.

"Alvin, are you sure Charlene is okay with her house being the place for our honeymoon?"

"Of course she is. She said it would be an insult if it wasn't." I said. "So now...we have the whole place to ourselves...Mrs. Seville."

She lightly blushed at me and we walked over to the front door. And when we reached it, I lifted her up bridal style and opened the door. So now I just carried her over the threshold. I kicked the door closed behind me and twirled her around, causing her to giggle. That is until I landed onto the large couch in the living room and she landed on top of me. She repositioned herself and crawled on me until her eyes met with mine and lied down.

"So...what now?" She asked me.

"I have the whole night planned out for both of us. You'll see. Until then, just relax and let's enjoy our honeymoon."

About 2 hours later, we were both out of our marital clothes and in our usual field clothes. Charlene had packed us an extra set of clothes for tonight. I was setting up a special dinner for me and Brittany. You'd be surprised of the stuff I've learned how to cook while living in an apartment for a few years.

"Mmm, something smells good." I hear my wife's beautiful and tired voice from behind me. I turned to look at her in her pink striped shirt and blue jeans.

"Oh hey. How was your nap?" I asked.

"Short." She said with a smirk.

She walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my waist with her head on my shoulder.

"So, what's cooking?"

"Just a little romantic dinner and then maybe a gaze up at the stars, later." I planned.

"That actually doesn't sound like a bad idea." She agreed.

After our romantic dinner involving turkey, spaghetti and garlic bread, added with a few candlelight's, I did what I promised to do and I lead her to the rooftop of the mansion. We were lying on our backs gazing up at the stars with our paws grasping onto each other. I heard her sigh at the millions of stars in the sky. It was a beautiful sight that was meant for this moment. I didn't want it to end at all.

"You know...I really never thought that I would be married. Like ever." Brittany said next to me. I looked at her. "After I dumped Marco I just...lost hope that I would ever have a future with someone. Before any of this, I felt trapped. I felt like I was in this river of guilt that just went on and on without stopping. I would just be shouting for help but nobody would come and rescue me. It made me realize that I was a terrible person and that's when I decided to change who I was. I realized that the things that I did caused a bunch of people to hate me and never care about me. Because of all of the hearts that I've broken, people have always been getting hurt because of me. I tried so hard to escape my past and live a normal life with Jeanette and Eleanor, but still no matter where I went, people would still get hurt. I could never get away. The past just kept catching up to me and the more it caught up, the more I felt terrible about myself. Like as though I really am a bad person."

Everything she said to me was very understandable. She's been living under her own shadow that's been making her feel guilty about herself. She always felt like people hated her because of her character as a younger child. And it wasn't just regular people. It was her 7 evil exes. They've been trying to make her suffer for almost her entire childhood. They wanted to keep her from ever aiming for a future with someone and instead be alone her entire life. All because they hated her. I realized that she just wanted a simple life where nobody would think of her as a deceptive girl. And that she wouldn't let anyone control her own life. She wanted people to give her the love and respect that she desired. Lots of people didn't like anything about her. In fact, they hated her and for their own stupid reasons. But not me. I would never hate her, no matter what she did. I will always think of Brittany as the girl that I fell in love with and then married and felt as though she deserved the things that she wanted. I can't say I haven't been through the same thing also.

"Brittany, I know how you feel." I admitted to her. She looked at me. "And you're not a bad person. I've done terrible things myself. Like the argument that I had with Charlene before she brutally dumped me. I let my own shadow of anger get the best of me and acted like a jerk to her and after that, look where it got me. I spent 4 months of my life living in darkness because of it. I felt like it was my fault when she broke up with me because of the things that I said to her. And it turned out, it was both our faults. I acted like a total jerk, and she was cheating on me our entire relationship. I felt worse during my depression. I felt like the world meant nothing to me. But then, I realized something. I realized that if I stayed as a broken down chipmunk then I'd miss out on the real world. I'd be missing out on a real opportunity to go on with my life and try something new for a change. I thought that if I tried hard enough to forget about her then everything would get better in the future for me. And it did because that's when I met you. When I met you, I thought you were the start of continuing on with my life. I thought that you were the one who could save me from the darkness that was inside of me. And you were. Because now...here we are as a newly wed couple readying to start on our future. It wasn't just me who saved you, but it was also you that saved me. And I think that's what we need to do. We need to conquer our shadows and forget about our pasts and continue. Continue on with our lives. Continue on with new opportunities. Continue on with our future...as a family."

She smiled at me and tightened her grip on my paw but I wasn't finished speaking. "And just hearing your words, I just want you to know that _I_ would have saved you. I would have been the one who rescued you from that river, because I wouldn't want to see you suffer and end up in harms way. Even if I had to jump and I too ended up in that river, I still would have held on to you no matter how far that river goes. Because I wouldn't want you to be alone. And I wouldn't care if it would send us to our death. None of that would matter, because I still would have you. I didn't care if you were a juvenile delinquent or a major heart-breaker, or in any case, a bad person. I still would have saved you...no matter what. Heck, I would have even died for you."

She gave me the saddest smile I've ever seen and said,

"Even if I was a bad person in that river and it was only you that tried to save me, I'd be glad it was you too, Alvin. Even if we both got stuck. Because we'd be holding on. No matter how far the river flows."

"I'd keep flowing and flowing in that river with you until the day we die. I'd keep flowing in that river with you even if I didn't know you. And I really mean that." I added.

"...Tell me you love me." She pleaded silently. I smiled and leaned over her.

"I love you. I've been in love with you since day 1. I always have and I always will."

I leaned down and gave her a passionate kiss and then felt her wrap her arms around my back. We stayed like that for 5 minutes until she pushed me back.

"Alvin...I'm ready." She announces to me.

"Ready for what?" I asked confusingly.

"I'm ready, to lose my virginity with you. I want you...to mate with me."

My eyes went wider than ever. Not only was she ready to lose her virginity with me, but she was actually still a virgin. I mean I was too, but still. She's had 7 relationships in her life and she still hasn't done 'it' with any one of them. I hadn't realize she'd already want to mate already. I had to be sure.

"B-Brittany...a-are you sure? I mean...I'm ready too, but...I just need to be sure."

She chuckled at me and only nodded with a seductive smile. I nodded back in agreement.

I stood up from on top of her and pulled her off the ground on the roof. We went back inside the mansion and headed towards Charlene's bedroom. But before I could open the door, she pushed me against the wall and pressed her lips against mine. At first I was surprised but then returned the kiss. I wrapped my arms around her back and the next thing I know, her legs are wrapped around my waist.

Even though my eyes were closed, I managed to grip onto the doorknob and turn it allowing for the door to open. I carried her inside and closed the door and then slammed her onto it. I moved my lips off of hers and trailed down to her neck. I heard her moan in ecstasy. I then felt her grasp hard onto the back of my shirt, almost readying to tear it off. I stop pressing my lips against her neck and smile at her.

"Y-you really do k-know every girls hot spot." She stuttered to me in pleasure. I remember she once said that to me while I was in the hospital. The first time I took it as an insult but now I didn't.

I smirked at her and forced my lips back onto hers. I carried her while I was walking backwards until the back of my knees bumped into the bottom of the bed and I landed onto my back, allowing her to fall on top of me. That is until I rolled her over and this time I was on top of her. But I kept my paws balanced on the bed so that I wouldn't fall on her.

* * *

_(2 1/2 hours later) _

Brittany and I were panting heavily until I opened my eyes and saw her opening her own as well. She looked up to me with her beautiful ice blue eyes and a loving smile, ignoring the sweat that was falling from her forehead. I smiled back at her lovingly and saw her lift up her paw and caress my cheek.

I lifted my paw onto hers and held it softly and leaned down to kiss her again. I removed myself from on top of her and fell down next to her on the bed. I panted heavily some more and stared up at the ceiling. I've never felt so much pleasure in my life.

" *pant* Wow." I hear Brittany moan from next to me. "T-that was..."

"The most...exciting thing...that's ever happened?" I said between breaths.

"Yeah. That's exactly what I was thinking. You actually felt so good." She complimented me.

"You don't feel too bad yourself. You sure you've never done this before?"

She smirked at me then tapped me on the shoulder. I could only chuckled and then felt her place her head on my chest. I kissed her forehead. This was actually a real moment that I wanted to last forever. I started to rethink through all the events that lead to this. From the first date, to the battles with the 7 evil exes and all the way to this moment.

I feel her snuggle up to me a little closer and I wrapped my arm around her. I then felt a cold breeze blow at us and see that the window was open. I would have just got up from the bed and closed it, but I was in too much ecstasy to let go of my wife. That and my legs were tired like crazy. So instead, I just lift up the blanket from Charlene's bed and cover up our *Ahem* descent bodies.

"You know, I wish that this moment could last forever." I heard Brittany sigh.

"Which one, the sweet love that we made or the warmth that's over our bodies?" I smirked.

"A little of both."

I smiled and rested my head on hers and said,

"I love you, Brittany."

"I love you too, Alvie."

"Hmph. Whatever happened to Mr. Rockstar?"

She didn't answer me because the next thing I knew, she was fast asleep. I just shook my head and drifted off to a deep sleep. That night, I've never felt so much pleasure, I've never felt so ecstatic, I've never felt so in love.

* * *

_(4 years later) _

"I ran out to rescue your mother, but then, out of nowhere, your moms final evil ex-boyfriend stabbed me." I explained to my 4 year old daughter, which made her gasp out loud.

"Daddy...you...died?" My daughter, Petunia had gasped almost on the verge of crying. She looked so much like her mother. She had her same colored eyes, her same blond hair, but she had my fur color. I would tell her the story about how I fought her mothers aka my wife's evil exes almost every night. I would start off from one evil ex on the first night, and then follow up on the next evil ex on the next night. Right now, she was hearing about the battle between me and Marco.

**NAME: PETUNIA ROSALINA SEVILLE**

**AGE: 4 YEARS OLD**

**STATUS: LISTENING TO HER FATHERS STORY ABOUT HIS BATTLES WITH HER MOTHERS EVIL EXES.**

**OCCUPATION: THE BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTER OF ALVIN SEVILLE AND BRITTANY MILLER.**

"Yes, sweetheart. Sadly, I died. At least, that's what he, your mother, uncles and aunties had _thought_. At that exact moment, before your Uncle Simon had surrendered to Marco's wrath because he had your Aunt Jeanette hostage, I woke back up from death just in the nick of time." I said standing up from her red blanketed bed and grabbing one of her stuffed teddy bears.

"Yay, daddy's gonna live."

"And guess what I did next?"

"What did you do, daddy?" Petunia asked me in nervousness.

"I called your mothers ex-boyfriend, he turns to look at me and KAPOW! I punched him hard enough to make him let go of your aunt." I explained sending a punch to the stuffed teddy bear. My daughter cheered with glee.

"I looked down at him and said-" But before I could finish, her bedroom door opened and my wife Brittany came in with a smile. She knew what I was gonna say and crossed her arms and leaned on the wall. "Something that I can't tell you yet."

"Alvin, baby, I'm sure that if you keep telling her this story repeatedly, then she's never gonna get any sleep." Brittany reminded me. I chuckled. I looked back at our daughter.

"Your mothers right, Petunia. You need to get some sleep."

"But...but mommy, I want to hear more about what happened with Marco." Petunia debated.

"I'm sure daddy will tell you more tomorrow." She said walking next to me. "But right now, you need to get some sleep. Because remember, what day is tomorrow?"

"Christmas Day!" Petunia exclaimed with excitement.

"That's right. And Santa doesn't visit little girls who aren't sleep."

"Well can I at least hear about what happened to Auntie Charlene and Uncle Zack?"

"They'll be here tomorrow. You can ask them yourself." Brittany suggested.

"Oh okay, mommy."

"Goodnight, sweetheart. Merry Christmas." Brittany said leaning down and kissing Petunia on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas, mommy."

"Merry Christmas, honey." I said doing the same.

"Merry Christmas, daddy."

I tucked her in bed and she rolled onto her side and fell asleep with a stuffed teddy in her arms. I smiled at the sight of our daughter and walked out her room quietly with Brittany. I slowly closed the door and sighed. My daughter would always make me smile whenever she wanted to hear bedtime stories from me. And I was always happy to tell her every night.

"I swear, the more you tell her those stories, the more she gets anxious and not get any sleep." Brittany said to me leaning against the wall. I smiled at her.

"Well how else is she gonna figure out who saved her mother?" I said.

"Oh, so you only want to tell her how _you _became the hero in everything?" She teased. "Last I checked, I think I was the one who also saved you from being possessed by Marco."

I giggled a little at this. "I know, honey. I'll remember to tell her that tomorrow."

She sighed for some reason.

"You know, it just feels like yesterday when you defeated my 7 evil exes, then got married."

"And now look...we have a beautiful little girl who has a loving family and a huge anxiety to know about how I defeated your evil exes." I reminded.

"I know. She's growing up so fast. It felt like yesterday when we took her pacifier away from her."

"Well, technically that's because it was actually last week." She rolled her eyes. "And let's not forget she's starting to look more like you, everyday."

"Alvin, can I ask you something?" She asks me.

"Sure." I said walking up to her.

"Would you be willing to protect our daughter with all your heart, just like you risked your life to protect mine?"

I made a look of disbelief. I placed my paw on the wall and stood in front of her.

"Of course I would, Britt. I would give her my life to protect our daughter. She's just as important to us more than anything in this world. I'd do anything to protect our daughter from anything in the world that would harm her. Just like how I promised I'd protect her mother. You...the woman that I love and promised I would always keep in my heart." I announced.

She gave me a loving smile and moved closer to my face.

"And you're practically getting me involved in this because she looks like me a little?"

"No. I'm bringing you involved in this because I've been doing everything to protect you for the past 4 years of our marriage. Like I said I'd hold onto both you."

"Until the river flows?" She asked a little quietly and moving her face a little closer.

"Until the river flows." I answered also leaning in. She shook her head and whispered,

"I love you."

We closed our eyes and kissed each other into a deep passionate kiss. In my head, I knew that I meant everything I said to her. I would do anything for my wife and daughter. Because like Simon, Theodore, and Dave, they're my family. And that's what I knew that I would have until the day we die.

(The End)

* * *

_**I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED READING IT. BECAUSE I DEFINITELY ENJOYED WRITING IT. AND AS SOME OF YOU MAY ALREADY KNOW, I HAVE UPDATED ANOTHER STORY. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THAT AS WELL AS YOU ENJOY THIS. UNTIL THEN, SEE YA WHEN I SEE YA, PEACE! **_**:)**

_**P.S. ANY QUESTIONS THAT YOU FEEL THE NEED TO ASK, JUST P.M. ME. THANKS.**_


End file.
